Twisted (Gu)touto!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Based from Anime Himouto!Umaru-chan. Tampan, keren, baik hati, ramah, pintar, dan juga Ketua OSIS yang di cap sebagai anak emas dan murid teladan di sekolah. Punya banyak penggemar, bahkan dari kalangan Guru sekalipun. Dia sering disebut sebagai murid Smp yang luar biasa. Tapi…apa benar begitu? Chapter 10 update! *Summary mengandung borax(?)* *Humor maksa* *Berkenan RnR?*
1. Chapter 1

By Harukaze Kagura

A/N: Lagi-lagi buat fic baru… *sigh* tapi…karena inspirasi yang selalu datang tiba-tiba membuat saya harus membuat fic ini *ga pernah ada alasan lain* oke, ini juga bukan ide Author…tapi merupakan fanfiction yang saya buat berdasarkan Anime bernama Himouto!Umaru-chan. Ceritanya begitu imut dan moe *lha?* jadi bikin author ga nahan nyubit pipi nya! Kyaaaaaaa! *Di lempar keris petir 2.0* maaf…penyakit gila Author kumat. Pokoknya, ini adalah fanfic gila yang author buat untuk meramaikan (ngerusuh) di fandom Boboiboy~! *Jtak!*

Disclaimer: Boboiboy tetap milik Animonsta meski kucing peliharaan saya tumbuh janggut sekali pun *plak!*

Genre: Family/Humor *garing*

Rate: T *Untuk bahasa*

Summary: Tampan, keren, baik hati, ramah, pintar, dan juga Ketua OSIS yang di cap sebagai anak emas dan murid teladan di sekolah. Punya banyak penggemar, bahkan dari kalangan Guru sekalipun. Dia sering disebut sebagai murid Smp yang luar biasa. Tapi…apa benar begitu? *Summary mengandung borax(?)*

Warning: OOC, Absurd, AU, Otaku!Boboiboy, Brother Complex, Elemental Siblings, No YAOI, based from Himouto!Umaru-chan, No Super power, Human!Alien, Human!Robot, Eyd yang tidak sempurna, dan blab bla bla… *plak!*

ENJOY~!

Chapter 1: Prologue

Baiklah…pertama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.

Aku Boboiboy Halilintar, usia ku 14 tahun, kelas 2 Smp Pulau Rintis, kelas II-C.

Aku mungkin dikenal sebagai seorang yang tempramen dan dingin. Well, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena itu memang benar. Aku ikut eskul Karate, dan sudah mencapai ban hitam. Hal itu semakin membuatku di takuti oleh orang sekitar, terutama teman-teman sekelasku.

Mungkin…selain Yaya karena hanya dia yang sering menegurku.

Aku juga suka dan mahir dalam pelajaran angka atau berhitung, seperti Matematika, Fisika, atau Kimia.

Jadi nilai akademis ku tidak pernah berada di bawah rata-rata. Meski aku sering kena hukum karena terlalu ringan tangan dan sering berantem…tapi itu tidak akan mengurangi nilai akademis ku, meski aku harus tetap bersaing dengan Yaya si ketua kelas sekaligus Sekretaris OSIS yang jenius.

"Hey lihat, itu dia!"

"Wah…semakin hari semakin keren saja ya~!"

"Ehm…Ketua OSIS memang luar biasa!"

Oke, fanfic ini tidak akan menceritakan tentang aku…atau mungkin bukan menceritakan tentang kehidupan ku sepenuhnya, karena tokoh utama kali ini adalah adik ah…saudara kembar ku, Boboiboy Gempa.

Berbeda dengan ku, dia adalah murid teladan, baik hati, populer, murah senyum, pintar (meski nilai matematika dan fisika nya masih di bawah ku), Ketua OSIS, dan punya bakat kepemimpinan yang hebat.

Para gadis mengidolakannya, pria mengidolakan…eh…maksudku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, dan juga para gadis sering mencap Gempa sebagai calon suami idaman.

Hebat bukan?

Di tambah lagi, dia tampan dan keren.

Bukan berarti aku tidak karena kami kembar identic. Wajah ku sama dengan Gempa, tapi karena Gempa lebih banyak senyum jadi tentu saja penggemarnya lebih banyak dari ku.

Oke, cukup.

Intinya, Gempa adalah murid teladan yang juga masuk kriteria murid Smp yang luar biasa.

Well…setidaknya begitulah yang di katakan banyak orang…

Normal POV

Halilintar terpaku di ambang pintu dengan mata besar sebelah(?).

Sebenarnya hal ini sudah biasa terjadi di rumahnya.

Tapi bukan berarti dia suka dengan keadaan rumah yang selalu jauh dari kata rapi setiap kali dirinya pulang sekolah.

"Oh, Kak Halilintar~ okaeri…" Sapa saudara kembarnya yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengannya, hanya berbeda warna jaket dan warna topi.

"Gempa…apa-apaan ini?" Gumam Halilintar masih dengan mata besar sebelah.

"Oh? Aku hanya menikmati acara TV sore? Salah kah?" Jawab saudara kembarnya, Gempa dengan santainya.

"Itu tidak salah…tapi…" Halilintar kehabisan kata-kata, melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang sangat berantakan.

Bungkus snack mulai dari keripik kentang, biscuit keju, hingga makanan yang entah apa namanya, berserakan di sofa, beberapa botol cola yang kosong dan beberapa tumpah hingga cairan berwarna cokelat gelap itu menggenang di lantai, ditambah lagi…tas dan segala macam barang yang Gempa bawa dari sekolah berserakan di sepanjang ruang tamu.

"Gempa…matikan TV nya dan bantu aku membersihkan tempat ini…" Perintah Halilintar dengan wajah kusut.

Padahal rencananya hari ini sepulang sekolah Halilintar akan tidur seharian karena terlalu lelah dengan latihan karate, tapi sepertinya rencananya gagal total karena sifat aneh saudara kembarnya ini kumat.

"Ck. Nanti ah…lagi seru nih," Tolak Gempa sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang di comotnya dari salah satu dari sekian banyak bungkus keripik kentangnya.

"Uh…nanti yang kau maksud itu adalah tidak akan pernah. Jadi sebaiknya cepat bangkit dan bersihkan tempat ini!" Bentak Halilintar kesal.

"Ah~ setelah acara ini. 1 jam lagi selesai kok," Tolak Gempa lagi, kali ini sambil meneguk cola nya yang sudah seperempat kosong.

Urat perempatan bermunculan di kepala Halilintar, merasa kalau hari ini dirinya sedang sial.

Sang ace karate tersebut kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian… (di sarankan bagi orang sekitar untuk segera menutup indra pendengaran bila tidak ingin terserang penyakit bolot(?) di usia dini).

"CEPETAN MATIIN TU TV DAN BERSIHKAN TEMPAT INI ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM!"

Nah, untung author udah menyumbat telinga sejak tadi fic ini di mulai. Dan seperti mendapatkan ilham, para tetangga pun telah beraktivitas dengan gumpalan kapas di kedua lubang telinga mereka.

"Ukh…Kak Halilintar gak asik…" Gerutu Gempa yang dengan berat hati bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan dengan tidak bergairah nya memunguti bungkus-bungkus snack yang berkeliaran di ruang tamu.

Melihatnya, Halilintar mendengus puas kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil menghela napas pasrah.

Ya, Gempa yang di cap sempurna dan populer itu memiliki kebiasaan jelek bila sudah di rumah, yaitu sifatnya akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang yang pemalas, tukang tidur, dan egois.

Terkadang Halilintar berpikir mungkin ada yang salah dengan otak adiknya yang satu ini, tapi sudahlah…mungkin ini adalah semacam pelampiasan karena Gempa sudah terlalu lelah dengan tanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS, ketua kelas, dan sebagainya.

BACK TO HALILINTAR POV

Ah~ segar rasanya setelah mandi.

Rasanya seperti semua beban seberat ratusan ton itu lenyap dari punggung.

Oke, itu sangat alay…ah terserah, yang penting semua beban dari sekolah itu sudah lenyap.

Dan malam ini aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, eh...entah kenapa kalimat ku jadi seperti Hayati yang mau meregang nyawa(?) di rawa-rawa kebenaran(?) ya…? Arrgh…! Author brengsek! *Kok jadi nyalahin author?-_-"*

Ngek!

Sepertinya kata beristirahat dengan tenang tadi harus aku telan bulat-bulat bagaikan T-rex yang mau buka puasa(?) karena melihat keadaan rumah juga adik kembar ku sekarang…

"Oy…Gempa, bukan kah tadi aku bilang untuk membersihkan ruang tamu…?" Ucap ku sedatar dan sedingin mungkin.

Biasanya jika aku sudah berbicara seperti itu maka tukang palak internasional(?) pun pasti akan ngacir, tapi aku rasa itu tidak berlaku untuk adik kembar ku yang ajaib ini.

"Hee? Sudah kok. Aku udah selesai beresin ruang tamu 5 menit lalu," Jawab Gempa santai dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak karena baru saja mengunyah satu genggam keripik kentang.

Gimana caranya sampai bisa muat di mulutnya? Itu adalah salah satu dari 7 keajaiban Boboiboy Gempa.

"Kalo udah, kenapa bisa tempat ini jadi berantakan lagi…?" Tanya ku berusaha menahan amarah, melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang bahkan masih kalah rapi dengan desa Konoha yang dibelasah oleh Pain di fandom sebelah beberapa tahun silam-oke, setelah chapter ini selesai aku akan menyetrum Author durjana itu. *Author tiba-tiba merinding*

"Eh? Kenapa ya…? Eumm…mungkin kali ini aku agak kebanyakan ngemil keripik kentang ya…?" Gumam Gempa dengan gaya yang menurutku innocent di buat-buat, meski tampangnya tetap gemesin sih…ck! Cukup, awas kau Author! *Author tiba-tiba kejeduk tembok*

"Agak katamu? Hah…sekarang cepat bersihkan. Sebentar lagi makan malam…" Desah ku, kali ini lebih memilih sabar daripada harus mengamuk dan membuat ruang tamu tambah berantakan.

"Emmh~ baiklah…" Gempa dengan berat hati bangkit dari tidur terlentangnya dan mulai memunguti bungkus-bungkus keripik kentangnya.

Yah, setidaknya kali ini ruang tamu hanya dipenuhi bungkus keripik kentang saja…tidak seperti tadi yang suasananya sama dengan keadaan dinding Maria yang di hancurkan oleh Collosal Titan… *Hali, kamu kayaknya Otaku akut ya?*

Setelah puas melihat adikku beres-beres, aku pun beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Yah…karena persediaan makanan kami mulai menipis dan orang tua kami akan mengirim uang seminggu lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhemat dulu.

Well, aku dan Gempa memang tidak tinggal di rumah orang tua kami. Orang tua kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di KL, jadi aku dan Gempa hanya tinggal berdua di Pulau Rintis.

Aku mengambil beberapa butir telur untuk membuat omelette. Lumayan lah, mudah, murah, dan kenyang ^^.

*Baiklah, karena Hali mulai OOC, mending kita sudahi saja Halilintar POV ini*

Normal POV

"Gempaaa! Waktunya makan malam!" Panggil Halilintar setelah selesai menyajikan makan malam di meja.

"Emmhh…tapi aku udah kenyang…" Gumam Gempa yang kembali berguling-guling di karpet depan TV.

"Apa?!" Halilintar langsung jawdrop dengan sangat OOC-nya(?).

"Emmrrh…tadi aku udah makan 5 bungkus keripik sama 3 potong roti bakar…ditambah 2 botol cola. Jadi aku udah ga bisa makan lagi," Jelas Gempa sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang agak buncit.

Halilintar langsung facepalm, "Memangnya yang suruh kamu ngemil sebelum makan malam siapa sih?!" Bentak Halilintar emosi.

"Ga ada sih…tapi kan persediaan makan kita untuk beberapa hari kedepan sudah menipis, jadi ga ada salahnya kita hemat sedikit," Jelas Gempa (sok) bijak.

Urat perempatan kembali bermunculan di kepala Halilintar, "Jangan berkata seperti itu disaat kayak gini!"

Halilintar menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat dengan keras saking frustasinya, sementara Gempa sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dan tetap tiduran di karpet dengan gaya 'gue hanya hidup sekali bro!'.

Well, begitulah kehidupan yang biasanya di alami oleh Halilintar dan Gempa sebagai saudara kembar yang hanya tinggal berdua.

Halilintar sang kakak yang terus dilanda sakit kepala stadium lanjut(?) karena harus mengurus adik kembarnya yang baik hati, bertanggung jawab, ramah, dan juga anak teladan kalau di luar, tapi di dalam sebenarnya adalah anak yang ceroboh, seenaknya, dan juga pemalas.

Entah sampai kapan Halilintar bisa bertahan, kita doakan saja semoga dia tidak meregang nyawanya di rawa-rawa kebenaran ^^ *Author di tebas pedang halilintar*

T

B

C

Selesai~! Ini adalah fanfiction dengan chapter terpendek yang pernah saya buat. Oke, tapi hanya prologue jadi lihat nantilah seperti apa di chapter selanjutnya. Jika ada yang telah menonton anime Himouto!Umaru-chan mungkin sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berperan menjadi Umaru disini. Tapi akan saya usahakan jalan ceritanya akan berbeda meski tema nya sama. Dan juga…ini elemental siblings, tapi saya nggak yakin bakalan munculin Api dan Air. Mungkin muncul sebagai sepupu saja ya…? Menurut Readers gimana? Kemunculan Api dan Air tergantung sama Readers deh. Kalo Taufan, itu masih rahasia *Wink!* *Di tendang* Baiklah, terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic gaje ini. Jadi saya undur diri~

Halilintar: Eit! Mau kemana lu?! *Narik lengan baju author*

Author: Eh…ada Hali-chan, ada apaan nih? *Pura pura gak tau*

Halilintar: Woy! Siapa yang kau panggil Hali-chan?! Dan apa-apaan POV ku itu? OOC banget tau!

Author: *Batin* _Apa dia ga nyadar ya kalo sejak tadi dia emang udah OOC?_

Halilintar: Woy! Kok malah ngelamun sih? *Keluarin pedang halilintar*

Author: *Panik* H-hey! Jangan keluarin kekuatan disini! Ini bukan fic canon tau!

Halilintar: Bodo amat! *siap-siap buat nyerang author*

Author: Duh…harus cepetan kabur gih! Minna-san, sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ga bener ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, dan tolong review kalian ya! *Buru-buru naik ke jet coaster butut(?)nya*

Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Saya kembali dengan chapter 2! *Teriak pake toa* *Di keroyok warga setempat* Setelah bersemedi(?) selama beberapa abad(?) saya akhirnya menemukan plot yang pas buat awal cerita ini. Tema nya memang sama kayak Himouto!Umaru-chan tapi beberapa dari plot cerita tidak akan sama dengan anime itu. Maaf telat banget updatenya...awalnya mau update minggu lalu tapi batal karena suatu kendala. Jadi mohon maaf dulu ya~ *Bow* Oke, cukup bacotannya. Saya mau bales review dulu :D

Pockykiss

Yep. Kali ini saya memang sengaja membuat Gempa OOC *manggut manggut* Ini udah lanjut, hope you like it! ^^

Hana Jasumin

Nistain Halilintar ya… *Evil smirk* Tentu saja, Halilintar lah yang akan terus mengurus ke-OOC-an Gempa sepanjang cerita! *Lari menghindari hujan halilintar* oke, terima kasih review nya ya~!

Vy

Ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalo gaje :) trims udah review

Themy Jhuanli

Makasih. Fic ini masih…yah…level amatiran *Natap langit/woy!*

Mizuki Kanzaki

Halilintar OOC? Sebenarnya enggak. Dia biasa saja, tapi karena ini fanfict dengan genre humor jadi saya ingin membuat Halilintar sedikit ekspresif(?), tapi jika hanya berdua dengan Gempa aja, hehehe…^^  
Taufan akan muncul tentu saja. Ga mungkin Taufan my lovey dovey kawaii(?) itu ga akan muncul di sini. Tapi kemunculannya masih rahasia, lihat saja nanti sepertia apa dia *wink!* *di lempar* Saya usahakan apdet kilat, karena wi-fi di rumah saya lagi rusak jadi saya harus nyari waktu luang buat ke warnet atau semacamnya(?) buat publish fic. Tapi akan di usahakan ga akan lama, karena saya ga suka ngutang. Ngomong-ngomong, jet coaster itu bukan punya saya, tapi punya ade saya. Ah…maaf saya malah merasa Mizuki-san salah focus *di lempar kaleng ikan sarden* Oke, terima kasih telah me-review!

AGUNG

Api dan Air ya…saya akan pertimbangkan dulu, jika plotnya memungkinkan mungkin akan saya munculkan. Tapi maaf ga bisa pakai nama Magma dan Es soalnya kemunculan level dua Api sama Air kan masih belum pasti. Tapi akan saya usahakan mereka muncul biar makin kocak ^^. Thanks for review!

Silver Celestia

Hebat, Silver-san langsung nyari anime nya. Gimana? Umaru-chan itu anime yang hebat kan kan kaan? *Di tabok* Yep, Umaru sama 'adik' ciptaan Umaru, Komaru-chan! Mereka memang lucu :v  
Hmm…kalo pake kerudung kayaknya ga pas soalnya Gempa itu laki-laki dan dia ga punya hamster. Tapi tetap Gempa punya peliharaan, biar tambah seru ^^. Meski ga pakai tudung hamster, Gempa tetap punya perbedaan di luar dan di dalam rumah. Yah…ga kayak Umaru sih, yang langsung berubah wujud jadi chibi kalo di rumah. Tapi tetap ada perbedaannya.  
Yep, Gempa juga gamer disini. Code name nya GMA, kalo GMP kedengarannya kurang pas gitu, maaf ya~ *di tendang*  
Intinya ini udah lanjut, makasih sudah RnR! ^^

Chikita466

Etto…maaf ya, pinjem Gempa dulu. Sifatnya kali ini memang saya buat OOC tapi tenang aja, tetap tidak mengurangi pesona dari seorang Boboiboy Gempa kok! Jadi saya izin nistakan pacar kamu dulu ya~ *di lempar sandal* Btw, makasih review nya~!

Mahrani29

Hehehe…sebenarnya saya juga kaget bisa buat Gempa jadi kayak gini. Tapi memang hanya dia yang cocok saya buat jadi OOC gini. Maaf kalo tidak sesuai selera ya. Thanks for review~!Baiklah, bagi readers yang ingin membaca fic ini, saya ucapkan…

ENJOY~

Chapter 2: Gempa and Halilintar

 _Suasana kota saat itu benar-benar kacau. Asap ledakan dan reruntuhan gedung di mana-mana, kota itu benar-benar dilanda terror yang sangat mengerikan._

" _Gempa! Apa kau sudah mengungsikan semua penduduk?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian tentara dengan wajah sangarnya. "Siap jenderal! Semua penduduk telah di ungsikan ke tempat yang aman!" Balas seorang pemuda yang merupakan tentara termuda di pasukan penyerang tersebut, yang dipanggil Gempa._

 _Sang Jenderal menghela napas, "Bagus. Kalo begitu kita bisa focus menangkap kelompok Cruzhers dan menghentikan kekacauan ini," Tukasnya kemudian mempersiapkan shot-gun nya._

 _"Gempa, komando semua pasukan untuk melakukan penyerangan!" Perintah jenderal._

 _"Siap tuan!" Setelah memberi hormat, Gempa pun berlari mejauhi jenderal, hendak mengumpulkan seluruh anggota pasukan yang tersisa._

" _Heh…kau terkepung sekarang…" Tanpa di duga, beberapa orang anggota Cruzhers telah menunggu Gempa di balik reruntuhan gedung di pusat kota._

 _"Apa…?! Bagaimana bisa…?" Gempa tentu saja terkejut, tidak menyangka musuh akan menemukannya secepat ini._

" _Kau adalah kartu dari seluruh pasukan revolusi. Jika kau tidak ada, maka seluruh anggota tentara murahan itu akan mudah dilenyapkan…" Salah seorang dari mereka menyeringai, kemudian mengaktifkan bazooka yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana._

 _"Tch! Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil ahli tempat ini dengan mudah!" Gempa berseru lalu mengeluarkan dua set mini-gunnya._

" _Kalo begitu majulah, Gempa si pengguncang!" Tantang para anggota Cruzhers tersebut. "Tentu saja!" Gempa memasang kuda-kuda kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan mini-gunnya._

 _"Pertarungan ini melibatkan ketentraman umat manusia…" Gempa bergumam,_

 _"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian merebutnya begitu saja!" Cowok berseragam hitam kuning tersebut melompat dan mulai menembaki anggota Cruzhers dengan mini-gunnya tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewat._

 _Pertarungan semakin ketat, pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan keamanan umat manusia, kini ada di tangan seorang laki-laki berusia 14 tahun yang merupakan anggota terkuat tentara revolusi, Boboiboy Gempa…_

Puk!

"Ukh…" Gempa membuka matanya sedikit karena seberkas sinar membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga…" Desah laki-laki berwajah sama persis dengannya.

"Kak…Halilintar…?" Gempa mengucek matanya sekilas sebelum menutupnya lagi.

Urat perempatan kembali muncul di kepala Halilintar. "Oy! Sudah bangun kok malah tidur lagi sih?!" Kesalnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Emngghh…aku masih ngantuk…5 menit lagi…" Gumam Gempa kemudian membalikkan badannya memunggungi Halilintar yang kini harus meremas cincin batu akik(?) untuk menambah kesabarannya.

"Gempa…sekarang sudah sangat telat. Aku tidak mau di hukum hanya karena mengurusi adik ga bener seperti mu," Ucap Halilintar kesal.

Tidak ada respon dari Gempa, sepertinya adik kembarnya itu telah kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Halilintar menghela napas, "Ya ampun…salah apa aku sampai harus disiksa lahir batin setiap pagi begini…" Desah Halilintar yang sudah mau menyerah membangunkan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Baru saja Halilintar mau beranjak pergi, sebuah sebuah bohlam 48 watt muncul di atas kepala Halilintar.

"Oke deh…sepertinya hari ini aku tidak perlu ke mini market buat beli camilan dan majalah Jump…" Gumam Halilintar sok sedih. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, saudara kembarnya tersebut langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dalam waktu 10 detik, cowok bertopi hitam kuning tersebut telah siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

"Ayo Kak Halilintar. Nggak baik kalo telat sekolah di hari senin lho…" Ucap Gempa dengan entengnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Halilintar yang hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah adiknya yang aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

 _~twisted!~_

Saat ini Halilintar dan Gempa berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan raya menuju Smp Pulau Rintis. Dan tepat di perempatan jalan, tampak(?)lah seorang cowok bertubuh gempal yang sedang berdiri di samping tiang listrik.

"Ah! Selamat pagi Gempa, Halilintar!" Sapa cowok gempal yang merupakan keturunan India tersebut begitu melihat Boboiboy bersaudara berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Gopal~!" Balas Gempa dengan senyum blink-blink yang tampak begitu 'WoW!' di mata para gadis termasuk Gopal(?).

" _Anak ini…benar-benar menjadi sangat berbeda kalo di luar…_ " Batin Halilintar yang hanya bisa sweatdrop lagi melihat sifat Gempa yang benar-benar nyata tapi aneh tersebut.

"Mau ke sekolah ya?" Tanya Gopal basa-basi.

"Ya iya lah…habis mau ke Amazon?" Balas Halilintar nyolot membuat sebiji keringat mengalir di bagian belakang kepala Gopal.

"Sudahlah, Gopal. Kak Halilintar hari ini sedang agak jelek moodnya. Mending kita ke sekolah bareng aja ya," Ajak Gempa dengan senyum manis blink-blink nya.

" _Memangnya yang buat moodku jadi jelek siapa, hah?!"_ Teriak batin Halilintar dengan asap yang mulai keluar dari kepalanya.

"E-emm…baiklah…" Gopal dengan ragu menerima ajakan Gempa. Kembaran termuda tersebut tersenyum manis lagi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan diikuti Gopal.

"Ayo, Kak Halilintar. Nanti telat!" Panggil Gempa begitu menyadari Halilintar tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya dan mulai berjalan menyusul adik kembar serta teman sekelasnya tersebut.

" _Sudahlah…setidaknya di sekolah aku tidak harus mendengar ocehannya yang menyebalkan itu…"_ Batin Halilintar mencoba berpikir positif.

Ya, Gempa yang berada di sekolah memang adalah anak baik dan rendah hati, jadi tidak mungkin Gempa akan merengek di hadapannya jika sedang di sekolah.

Mungkin…

"Kak Halilintaaaar~!" Halilintar yang baru saja mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan langsung membeku di tempat begitu adik kembarnya berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum blink-blink dan efek slowmotion.

"Kak~ beliin aku es teh ya, aku lupa bawa uang jajan," Rengek Gempa yang dengan manjanya memeluk lengan Halilintar, dengan kepala yang digesek-gesekkan di lengan atas Halilintar, bagaikan kucing yang minta dibelai(?).

"Bilang aja uang mu udah habis," Ucap Halilintar datar.

"Tee-hee!" Gempa nyengir kuda dengan suara tawa khas karakter-karakter Anime loli innocent.

"Tidak. Uang jajan mu itu bahkan lebih banyak dari ku tau! Itu salah mu sendiri karena terlalu boros," Tolak Halilintar sambil membuang muka.

Gempa menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Mou! Kak Halilintar pelit!" Cibir Gempa, tapi tidak dihiraukan Halilintar yang kini sudah mau melangkah menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Saat ini lorong sekolah memang lagi sepi, mengingat jam istirahat masih 10 menit lagi, itu sebabnya Gempa berani merengek pada Halilintar di sekolah.

"Ayolah, kak…sekali saja...aku haus…" Mohon Gempa dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. Halilintar menatap Gempa dengan poker face kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya dan bersiap berjalan.

Gempa kembali di buat kesal karena kakaknya itu tidak menghiraukan permohonannya.

" _Padahal biasanya Kak Halilintar pasti menurut jika aku melakukan itu…"_ Batin Gempa yang mulai kehabisan akal membujuk kakaknya, sampai akhirnya ketika sekumpulan gadis (sepertinya adik kelas) berjalan menuju lorong tempatnya dan Halilintar berdiri, saat itu juga ide yang licik sekaligus brilliant hinggap di kepala Gempa.

"Kak~" Gempa menarik-narik lengan Halilintar yang entah kenapa masih berdiri di sana.

"Kak…Gempa haus nih…beliin es teh dong…" Bujuk Gempa lagi, tepat saat sekumpulan gadis itu mulai mendekati mereka.

"Tidak tetap tidak. Titik!" Tolak Halilintar sambil menepis tangan Gempa dengan kasar.

"Kak…" Halilintar langsung membeku melihat adiknya yang kini memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mata sayu dan juga pipi yang merona.

"Plis, kak…Gempa sangat haus…bantulah adik mu ini sekali saja…" Bujuk Gempa dengan kedua tangan yang di katupkan. Halilintar kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya melongo di hadapan adiknya tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kak Gempa si Ketua OSIS!" Salah satu dari gadis yang tadi berjalan di koridor mulai histeris.

"Ne,ne, bukankah itu saudara kembarnya?" Bisik gadis lain.

"Iya…mereka kenapa ya?"

"Sepertinya Kak Gempa sedang dalam kesulitan,"

"Apa? Dan saudara kembarnya itu tidak mau membantunya? Itu kejam sekali,"

"Iya, tega sekali dia pada adik nya…apalagi adik semanis dan sekeren Kak Gempa…"

"Saudara kembarnya itu memang tidak punya perasaan. Kasihan Kak Gempa,"

Bisikan-bisikan dari gadis-gadis tersebut membuat kepala Halilintar langsung panas, sedangkan Gempa yang masih berposisi seperti sebelumnya tertawa licik dalam hati.

"Arrgh! Baiklah,baiklah! Aku akan membelikannya. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja," Kesal Halilintar kemudian menarik Gempa menuju kantin.

 _"Fufufufu…berhasil~"_ Batin Gempa yang masih memasang senyum innocent tapi tidak di dalam batinnya.

SKIP TIME

"Kantin benar-benar ramai…" Gumam Gempa begitu dirinya dan saudara kembarnya tiba di kantin. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Entah kenapa bel istirahat berbunyi lebih cepat hari ini…" Desah Halilintar yang sebenarnya sedang malas berbicara.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita makan, Kak!" Ucap Gempa antusias. "Makan…? Aku hanya akan membelikan mu es teh. Salah mu sendiri menghabiskan uang mu sebelum jam istirahat," Ucap Halilintar.

"Hee?! Kak Halilintar ternyata memang pelit," Rajuk Gempa sambil membuang muka.

"Apa?! Tapi uang ku hanya cukup untuk diriku sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Protes Halilintar, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Gempa karena cowok bertopi dan jaket hitam kuning tersebut telah lebih dulu berjalan menuju meja yang masih kosong.

Halilintar kembali menghela napas kemudian menyusul adiknya yang sepertinya sedang ngambek tersebut.

"Gempa, hey Gempa!" Halilintar yang telah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Gempa sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang adik yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya dengan tatapan mata yang menoleh ke arah lain.

"Oy, Kau mau es teh atau tidak?" Ucap Halilintar memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan nada yang lembut, karena kalo ikut marah hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Masih dalam keadaan membuang muka, Gempa mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi Halilintar menghela napas kemudian berdiri dan pergi memesan minuman untuk Gempa serta makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _~twisted~_

"Gempa, nih es teh nya," Halilintar meletakkan segelas teh dingin di hadapan Gempa sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menikmati makanan yang dibelinya.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Gempa menyambar gelas yang dihadapannya itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

 _"Dia…minum sambil marah…?"_ Batin Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Gempa, nih kau bisa mengambil sedikit makanan punya ku," Ucap Halilintar memutuskan untuk mengalah, tapi lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang adik kembar.

"Tch…" Halilintar mendecih kesal, tidak tau sampai kapan bisa menyimpan kesabarannya yang bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

"E-emm…Gempa," Halilintar menoleh, melihat seorang gadis yang dengan tampang malu-malu berdiri di hadapan Gempa yang masih dalam mode ngambek.

"I-ini…aku buatkan bekal untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya," Ucap Gadis itu sambil memberikan kotak bekal berwarna kuning dengan kepala tertunduk.

Gempa terdiam sebentar, lalu menerima pemberian gadis yang sekelas dengannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih ya," Ucap Gempa dengan senyum blink-blink, latar belakang pink bunga-bunga, ditambah back sound 'WoW!' di sekitaran(?), sukses membuat gadis itu terkena serangan jantung sebelum akhirnya di gotong ke UKS.

" _Yang benar saja…"_ Halilintar sweatdrop dengan betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan charming seorang Boboiboy Gempa ketika di luar rumah.

Gempa membuka kotak bekalnya dengan wajah ngambek.

"Oo…Roti bakar," Gempa menatap dua potong roti berlapis cokelat di hadapannya dengan mata blink-blink.

" _Sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah,"_ Batin Halilintar yang baru saja mau menghela napas lega, namun batal ketika ada seseorang-entah siapa-yang melintas dengan cepat dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengan Gempa yang baru saja mau memasukkan sepotong roti bakar ke dalam mulutnya.

Alhasil, roti yang dipegangnya serta roti yang masih berada di kotak bekal tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat dramatis(?)nya.

"A-a-ah...roti ku…" Gempa menatap nanar dua potong rotinya yang telah menemui ajal sebelum masuk ke dalam lambungnya tersebut.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Gempa menatap Halilintar yang mulai berkeringat dingin, kemudian…

"Hmph!"

Kembali membuang muka dengan pose ngambek.

" _Itu bukan salah ku kan…?"_ Batin Halilintar semakin frustasi dan bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang tadi menjatuhkan roti Gempa hingga tak berbentuk.

 _~twisted~_

" _Mau sampai kapan dia marah pada ku…"_ Batin Halilintar yang berjalan di belakang adiknya-yang masih memasang pose ngambek.

"Gempa…yang benar saja…" Desah Halilintar sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Dan tepat setelah itu, langsung terlintas sesuatu di dalam pikiran cowok bertopi hitam merah tersebut.

 _Flashback, 2 tahun yang lalu_

" _Kak Halilintar, kapan kita akan bertemu dengan'nya'?" Gempa bertanya sambil mengunyah keripik kentang pada saudara kembarnya yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR._

 _"Hmm…mungkin nanti," Jawab kembaran tertua, Halilintar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatannya._

 _"Hee? Nanti itu kapan, kak…?" Tanya Gempa lagi._

 _"Kita lihat saja. Suatu hari nanti pasti kita akan bertemu," Ucap Halilintar._

" _Kalo begitu…apa yang harus aku lakukan sambil menunggu kedatangannya, kak?" Tanya Gempa sekali lagi._

 _"Yang harus kau dan aku lakukan adalah menunggu," Jawab Halilintar sekenanya._

 _"Hmm…" Gempa memasang pose berpikirnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu!"_

 _End_

Halilintar terdiam, mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Gempa sewaktu mereka masih kelas satu dulu. Perlahan, senyum mulai mengembang di wajah kembaran tertua yang biasanya datar tersebut.

"Gempa," Panggil Halilintar dengan lembut.

Gempa tidak menoleh, hanya berhenti beberapa meter di depan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana jika setelah beres-beres rumah, kita ke arcade?" Tawar Halilintar, mulai mengerti-atau mungkin ingat, bagaimana caranya meredakan amarah adiknya.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat, hanya ada suara lengkingan burung yang terbang melintasi langit, hendak kembali ke sarangnya mengingat kini matahari hampir sepenuhnya pergi untuk menyinari belahan bumi lain.

Setelah beberapa detik saling terdiam, akhirnya Gempa membalikkan badannya menghadap Halilintar yang tampak agak gelisah.

"Umm…tentu saja!" Ucap Gempa disertai senyum lebarnya yang untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun, senyum itu tampak lagi.

Bukan senyum palsu, senyum licik, atau pun senyum charming, tapi senyum yang memang tulus dari dalam diri Gempa sendiri.

Halilintar terdiam sesaat kemudian ikut memasang senyum tipis,

"Dasar…kau ini memang benar-benar saudara ku yang sangat _gutouto_ ," Desah Halilintar, dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran lebar adik kembarnya yang memang benar-benar tidak biasa itu.

Yah…meski sering merepotkan dan egois, setidaknya senyum lebar dari adiknya itulah, yang akan terus menambah stok kesabaran Halilintar.

Mungkin…

T

B

C

Selesai! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Agak aneh ya…? Adegan saat Gempa ngambek sama Halilintar itu juga saya ambil dari Himouto!Umaru-chan. Kata Gutouto saya ambil dari gabungan kata guutara (bermalas-malasan) dan otouto (adik laki-laki). Maaf kalo ga nyambung ^^. Baiklah…itu saja untuk chapter 2. Untuk chapter depan akan lebih banyak karakter lagi yang akan muncul, tapi jangan berharap itu Taufan ya~ hahaha! *di lempar batu bata* baiklah kalo begitu saya pamit dulu~

Halilintar: Semakin lama aku semakin OOC di fanfict ini…

Author: Ehehehe…jangan gitu dong, Hali. Ini adalah bentuk rasa sayang Author terhadap kamu~ *wink*

Halilintar: *Muntah darah*

Author: Hahaha! Dasar Hali…baiklah, minna-san jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review nanti ya~! Bagi siapa yang review bakalan dapat ciuman gratis dari Halilintar~!

Halilintar: Jangan percaya. Dia itu sakit jiwa…ah…tapi tolong review kalian ya, agar nanti si Author gak bakalan nangis kejer ke aku.

Author: Hidoi! Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Neighbor

Aloha semuanya~! Saya kembali lagi~! Dan kali ini saya tidak sendirian! Ada Hali-chan yang menemani saya dalam sesi(?) penyambutan ini.

Halilintar: Aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!

Author: Aih? Memangnya kenapa? Padahal terdengar lebih imut lho~! *Wink!*

Halilintar: Ck! Kau benar-benar… *Keluarin pedang halilintar*

Author: Yee…gitu aja emosi. Kau ini author sengaja panggil kesini buat bantu bales review tau!

Halilintar: Ga mau! Kok harus aku?

Author: Karena aku sayang kamu~ *wink!*

Halilintar: *poker face* Yang serius dong thor…

Author: Hahaha~! Yah…biar makin seru lah. Ga greget kalo hanya author sendiri yang bales review tau.

Halilintar: Huh…terserah. Asal jangan buat aku OOC kali ini ya! *Ngacungin pedang halilintar*

Author: *Menelan ludah* I-iya deh! Saya usahakan nggak OOC!

Halilintar: *Sigh* Baiklah…tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan membalas review dulu…

Chikita466

Sejak kapan adikku jadi pacar mu? Ah sudahlah…terserahlah jika kamu senang ngeliat Gempa ternistakan. Biar dia tau rasa…  
(Author: Hali, balesnya yang bener dong.  
Halilintar: Ck! Iya,iya, bawel!)  
Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau selingkuh sama aku? Maaf, aku sudah ada yang punya.  
(Author: Ciaah! Maksudnya Taufan ya? *wink!*  
Halilintar: Aku ga hombreng, author kampret!)  
Maa, pokoknya makasih sudah membaca dan me-review fanfiction yang sama sekali tidak ada kualitasnya ini *Tersenyum super tipis*  
(Author pundung di pojokkan)

Tenang aja, si gila itu pasti akan tetap semangat ngelanjutin fic ini.  
(Author: Hidoi! Aku ga gila! Tapi ya…selama ada Hali-chan aku pasti akan tetap semangat! *wink!*  
Halilintar: *Sweatdrop* Kampret…)  
Ya sudah. Terima kasih reviewnya…

Angel Nam'Woohyunie

Aku? Keren? Trims…t-tapi aku tidak senang ya! Tidak senang! *Membuang muka*  
(Author: Huu…Tsunderenya kumat :3. Betewe, Angel-san kirim salam tuh! :v)  
A-ah…iya. Salam kembali untuk kamu. Terima kasih telah me-review… *Muka masih semerah anjing kepedasan(?)* Ranni-kudo21 *Melongo* Panjang juga…baiklah, Gempa adikku kali ini memang sangat OOC *ngelirik author* dan Ranni-san sifatnya juga sama dengan Gempa? Kalo begitu syukurlah aku ga pernah lihat langsung sifat Ranni-san yang kayak gitu *Di deathglare author* terus aku ga butuh dikasihani! Dan lagi, aku siap jadi kakak tapi kalo adik kayak gitu siapa yang bakalan nahan coba?!  
(Author: Hush! Hali jangan curhat. Sebagai kakak aku juga paham kok perasaan kamu *manggut-manggut*)  
Tapi sudahlah. Intinya, terima kasih atas review nya ya. *tersenyum tipis*

Mahrani29

Tenang aja. Gempa udah ga ngambek lagi kok. Lagipula kalo dia ngambek lagi aku udah punya cara jitu buat nenangin dia. Dan kalo soal Taufan itu… *ngelirik author* maaf, aku tidak bisa beritau. Tanya ke author aja deh. Thanks 4 review ^^ Mizuki Kanzaki Ini udah lanjut. Aku nggak tau ini bagus atau enggak. Tapi jika author aja orangnya kayak gitu kemungkinan besar cerita ini bakalan ga bagus.  
(Author: Hidoi yo! QAQ)  
Terima kasih review-nya~

SweetieChan25

A-a-ah… *nge-blush habis baca review Sweet-san*  
(Author: Huh…Hali tsunderenya kumat. Tapi makasih pujiannya. Brothership Boboiboy kembar itu memang greget. Ini udah lanjut, hope you like it! ^^)  
T-terima kasih reviewnya ya… *langsung membuang muka*

AGUNG

Author: Sama-sama! Oh…jadi Agung-san masih belum paham ya? wajar sih…karena saya ini hanya penulis amatiran *pundung* E-ehm…Gempa memang baru tersenyum tulus setelah 2 tahun, tapi bukan berarti senyum yang biasanya dia tampakkan itu nggak ikhlas ya. Hanya…hmm…mungkin senyum yang bikin orang naik darah…? *ngebayangin Umaru yang lagi tersenyum sambil makan keripik kentang* sulit ngejelasinnya tapi intinya memang kayak gitu. Maaf ya *geplak!*  
Ngomong-ngomong arcade itu tempat yang ada gamenya.  
(Halilintar: Bilang aja ga tau gimana jelasinnya -_-)  
Huh…iya deh. Arcade itu tempat untuk memainkan game yang biasanya menggunakan koin atau kartu. Contohnya Timezone atau Amazone. Maaf ga bisa jelasin lebih detail, tapi arcade itu adalah jenis tempat kayak dua nama tempat di atas.  
Halilintar disini memang jadi lebih sabar meski tetap termpramen. Karena itulah yang saya suka dari dia. Oke, thanks for the review~!

Blue Ray

Halilintar: Aku ga butuh kasihan!  
Author: Hush Hali! Ga boleh kayak gitu. Etto, Blue-san, makasih sudah review ya~! Semoga kamu suka chapter 3 ini.

Fandhia Taufan

Ini bukan fic Yaoi jadi aku rasa ga ada pairingnya. Tapi sepertinya si Author itu memang sedikit memunculkan beberapa hint *mendengus kesal*  
(Author: Maaf Hali, namanya juga fujoshi *wink!*)  
*Sweatdrop* Sudahlah…senang bisa melihatmu menyukai fic ini, Fandhia-san.  
Dan soal Taufan, dia a-*Mulut di bekap author* hmmmpphhhh!  
Author: Hehehe…aku ga bisa kasih spoiler sekarang. Jika ingin tau tentang Taufan, dia akan muncul kok. Tapi belum saatnya ya. Hehehe…terima kasih review nya, Fandhia-san!

Kirana Rahmani

Si Author itu memang aneh. Aku setuju sama kamu *Author pundung* Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sudah me-review ^^

Khairun269

Entah si Author bakalan update kilat…tapi akan dia usahakan deh. Terima kasih review nya ya~

Aku nggak butuh kasihan!  
(Author: Ayolah Hali, jangan kek gitu dong… *facepalm*)  
Aku mau aja sama kamu asalkan nggak ngerepotin kayak adik-adikku -_-  
(Author: Halilintar!)  
Hah…iya deh…kalo soal Taufan, aku nggak tau. Itu rahasianya Author.

Terima kasih karena doa dan review nya, semoga kamu suka chapter yang kali ini ya :)Dan untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena telah membaca, me-review, fav, dan follow fic saya yang gaje ini ya. Baiklah, kita langsung ke cerita saja~!

ENJOY~!

"Kampret! Aku capek banget hari ini…" Desah seorang pemuda bertopi dan jaket merah hitam yang sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sepanjang jalan. Jika kau bertanya apa yang menyebabkan pemuda yang biasanya bersemangat dalam karate ini kecapekan adalah karena latihannya yang menurutnya merepotkan kali ini.

"Huh…kenapa juga guru pembimbing harus absen hari ini? Jadinya harus aku kan, yang ngurusin semua anggota karate yang ngeselin dan ngerepotin itu," Pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy Halilintar itu terus mendumel sepanjang jalan, yang ajaibnya hanya akan menguras tenaganya saja.

"Apanya yang ajaib, dasar author kampret…!" Bentak Halilintar dengan suara serak saking capeknya, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Halilintar memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa mendengar suara alam(?)…

Halilintar langsung menghela napas lega begitu tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Hah…semoga saja Gempa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam rumah atau hidupku akan berakhir sampai disini…" Desah Halilintar lagi sebelum memutar kenop pintunya.

"Are? Aku tidak ingat rumahku bisa serapi ini saat aku pulang telat," Gumam Halilintar kaget bercampur heran begitu melihat ruang tamu sangat rapi, tanpa botol bekas cola, seragam sekolah Gempa, bungkus keripik kentang, dan majalah Jump yang biasanya menghiasi ruang tamu sampai membuat Halilintar panas meski sudah lebih dari terbiasa dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Gempa…?" Mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya, Halilintar berjalan memasuki ruang makan dan akhirnya menemukan Gempa disana, sedang menulis di buku catatannya, atau dengan kata lain, belajar.

"Ah, Kak Halilintar udah pulang?" Gempa menyambut kepulangan saudara kembarnya dengan senyum manis blink-blink plus latar belakang pink bunga-bunga andalannya, membuat Halilintar cengo di tempat.

"G-gempa? K-kau kenapa?!" Kaget Halilintar panik jika seandainya yang berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah adiknya tetapi makhluk dari dunia lain yang datang untuk mencabut nyawanya *Halilintar mulai lebay~* *Di lempar pedang halilintar*.

"Kakak kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Gempa innocent.

" _Iya! Ada yang salah dan pasti akan selalu salah!"_ Teriak batin Halilintar.

"E-emm…itu…"

"Eh? Halilintar?" Sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi Halilintar pun memotong ucapan sang kembaran tertua tersebut.

"Yaya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Halilintar begitu mendapati seorang gadis berhijab pink yang sekelas dengannya tersebut ada di rumahnya.

"Oh, kami sedang belajar. Aku agak kesulitan dalam pelajaran Bahasa Melayu jadi aku meminta saudaramu mengajariku. Gempa kan sangat pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa Melayu," Jelas Yaya sambil melirik ke arah kembaran termuda yang sedang menyiapkan alat tulis itu.

"Eh? Kau ini jangan berlebihan Yaya. Aku hanya beruntung kok," Balas Gempa tersenyum kikuk, membuat sebiji keringat menetes turun di belakang kepala Halilintar.

"Ya sudah. Kalian belajar yang rajin. Aku mau mandi dulu," Tukas Halilintar kemudian berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk ke kamarnya.

"Hmm… karena ada Yaya jadi Gempa masuk kedalam mode 'murid teladan'nya itu ya…?" Gumam Halilintar dengan mata yang memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah yang bersih berseri seperti tanpa kaca(?).

"Hebat. Dia membersihkan semuanya demi Yaya…ah bukan, demi menjaga reputasinya mungkin…" Gumam Halilintar lagi yang kali ini sudah ada handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya.

SKIP TIME

Setelah mandi, Halilintar berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian sebelum pergi ke dapur dan membuat makan malam. Ketika melewati kamar Gempa yang tertutup rapat, Halilintar memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

"Hmm…tadi pagi aku tidak sempat merapikan kamarnya karena buru-buru…" Halilintar dengan pelan memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan ragu-ragu.

Dan seperti melihat Collosal Titan menari Hawaii sambil bermain ukulele, Halilintar terpaku di tempat. Kalau saja Halilintar tidak jaim, mungkin rahangnya sudah terbuka dan memanjang hingga 2 meter kebawah(?).

Dan hal yang membuat kembaran tertua tersebut melongo seperti orang kena struk itu adalah kamar Gempa yang 100% rapi dan kinclong. Saking kinclongnya, bayangan bulan purnama dari langit saja bisa terpantul di lantai kamar tersebut.

"Gempa yang membersihkan semua ini…?" Gumam Halilintar tidak percaya, Gempa yang biasanya pemalas dan egois itu rela membersihkan kamarnya sampai sekinclong ini hanya karena salah seorang temannya dari sekolah datang ke rumah.

Masih dalam keadaan basah dan telanjang (Tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam, Halilintar hanya telanjang dada saja :v), Halilintar buru-buru berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan, tempat dimana Gempa dan Yaya belajar.

"Yaya!" Halilintar menepuk kedua pundak Yaya dengan kekuatan penuh membuat sang gadis yang merupakan rekan OSIS Gempa tersebut terbatuk-batuk.

"Y-ya, Halilintar…?" Ucap Yaya gugup setengah mati apalagi melihat Halilintar yang masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menyembunyikan 'benda berharga'nya itu datang tiba-tiba dan memegang kedua pundaknya dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau…kau harus lebih sering lagi datang kesini. Untukmu pintu rumahku akan terbuka kapan saja!" Ucap Halilintar masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar membuat wajah Yaya memerah seketika.

"I-iya…makasih…" Jawab Yaya semakin gugup karena detak jantungnya kini berpacu super cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari pergerakan Koro-sensei(?).

"Ehm…Kak Halilintar, apa seperti itu cara kakak memperlakukan tamu?" Sindir Gempa dengan tenang menegak teh hangat yang dibuatnya untuk menjamu Yaya.

Halilintar tersadar kemudian memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama lalu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu, Halilintar berbalik menatap Gempa. "Kau lanjutkan belajarnya dengan Yaya, ya. Setelah ganti baju aku akan membuatkan makan malam," Ucap Halilintar mencoba berbicara sedatar mungkin lalu dengan gerakan kilat(?) sang kakak berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hahaha…jangan hiraukan Kak Halilintar. Dia terkadang memang seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan seorang gadis," Ucap Gempa dengan senyumnya. "B-begitu ya…?" Yaya masih belum bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih terus berpacu bagaikan titan wanita yang berlari mengejar Eren *Baiklah cukup*.

SKIP TIME

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot. Bahkan sampai memberikanku makanan," Ucap Yaya yang saat ini akan segera berpamitan mengingat waktu sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Tidak masalah. Jika masih ingin belajar aku akan membantu kapan pun," Gempa tersenyum blink-blink ditambah kerlap-kerlip bintang di sekitarannya.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu aku pamit dulu ya," Yaya membungkuk sebentar kemudian berbalik, hendak membuka pintu rumah.

"Yaya," Suara datar dari Halilintar berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Yaya dari pintu ke arah pemuda bertopi hitam merah tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Respon Yaya. Hening sebentar, Halilintar menatap Yaya datar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Sering-sering berkunjung kemari ya," Ucap Halilintar pada akhirnya dengan seulas senyum. Senyum yang tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis. Tetapi sukses membuat jantung Yaya kembali marathon.

"E-emm…t-terima kasih…k-kalo begitu aku pamit ya…!" Yaya dengan secepat kilat membuka pintu dan berlari keluar dari rumah Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut.

"Lha? Kenapa dia?" Bingung Halilintar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mungkin senyuman Kak Halilintar itu seharga keranjang emas baginya," Goda Gempa.

"Maksudnya?" Halilintar malah semakin tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja, Kak…" Gempa menghela napas kemudian berlari menuju ruang tamu dan menyambar sarung tangan raksasanya yang terlihat seperti sarung tangan batu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai main game~!" Desah Gempa yang kini asik berguling-guling di karpet ruang TV lengkap dengan sebotol cola dan sebuah majalah jump mingguan.

"Hah…aku sampai hampir lupa dengan sifat anehnya ini…" Desah Halilintar sambil facepalm namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Sudahlah…setidaknya hari ini dia sudah mau membersihkan rumah, jadi aku biarkan saja lah…"

Ya, kita tinggalkan dulu aktivitas dari Boboiboy bersaudara ini, mari kita alihkan kamera ke arah rumah bercat pink yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah mereka.

Yaya duduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat kesukaan pemuda pantat ayam dari fandom sebelah.

"I-ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Halilintar sebaik itu padaku…kenapa ya?" Gumam Yaya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"M-mungkin Halilintar sudah sedikit berubah. Mungkin tidak hanya aku yang pernah mendapat perlakuan baik dari Halilintar…t-tapi Halilintar sekelas denganku. Setau ku dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu pada gadis lain…jadi apa hanya aku…? Tidak! Jangan kege-eran dong! Aku ini bodoh sekali…!" Yaya terus-menerus mendumel pada dirinya sendiri sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya dengan memeluk boneka teddy bear pink nya.

"Kenapa aku sebahagia ini hanya karena Halilintar jadi baik padaku sih…?" Gumam Yaya yang merasakan detak jantungnya terus-menerus berdetak kencang, serasa ada titan yang berlari di dalam tubuhnya *Huh…ini lagi*.

 _~Twisted~_

"Cepatlah, Gempa. Aku tidak mau telat lagi hari ini," Ucap Halilintar yang sudah bersiap di ambang pintu lengkap dengan seragam sekolah tak lupa dengan topi dan jaket hitam merah kesayangannya.

"Hah…kenapa kita harus berangkat pagi sih, Kak…" Desah Gempa yang juga telah berseragam lengkap dengan topi dan jaket hitam kuningnya. "Kalo kau mau, kau bisa protes sama kepsek," Balas Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Memangnya kenapa Kakak harus membangunkan aku juga sih? Kan Kak Halilintar bisa pergi sendiri…" Ucap Gempa sambil menguap tanda bahwa kembaran bungsu tersebut masih belum merasa segar meski telah menyiram tubuhnya dengan air.

"Tentu saja. Karena jika aku meninggalkanmu, kau pasti baru akan bangun pukul 1 siang dan memberantakan rumah," Ucap Halilintar sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Huu…bilang aja kalo mau berangkat bareng aku," Cibir Gempa sukses membuat Halilintar merona merah.

Buak!

"D-diam! Siapa yang mau berangkat bareng orang kayak kamu?! Aku melakukannya terpaksa tau! Sudah ah, ayo berangkat!" Tukas Halilintar masih dengan wajah merah dan berjalan mendahului Gempa yang meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya baru saja dijitak oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Aduh…memangnya bicara jujur apa salahnya sih…?" Ringis Gempa sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang kakak.

 _~Twisted~_

"Kyaaa! Itu Gempa si Ketua OSIS!"

"Aduh…dia keren banget ya!"

"Lihat Gempa lagi bareng sama kakaknya!"

"Ya ampun…aku jadi makin cinta sama mereka deh~!"

Halilintar menatap kerumunan siswi yang berada di sekitaran selasar sekolah dengan risih.

"Gempa, kau tidak pernah sakit telinga dengan teriakan gadis-gadis ini?" Tanya Halilintar pada adiknya yang sedang tersenyum manis sebagai balasan dari sapaan-sapaan para gadis tersebut.

"Yah…sedikit. Tapi selow aja, toh mereka nggak mengganggu siapapun," Jawab Gempa santai.

"Mereka mengganggu ku!" Bentak Halilintar emosi.

"Terganggu atau malu?" Goda Gempa dengan senyum songongnya. Rona merah sekali lagi menjalar di pipi pemuda jagoan karate tersebut.

"Tch…percuma aku ngomong denganmu," Decih Halilintar yang kini mempercepat langkahnya memasuki kelasnya, sedangkan Gempa yang ditinggal hanya tersenyum, "Kak Halilintar dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ya…" Desahnya kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas A sambil sesekali membalas sapaan dari gadis-gadis yang lewat.

 _~Twisted~_

Kelas C adalah kelas Halilintar. Kini pemuda yang di cap mempesona sekaligus menakutkan itu sedang duduk di tempat duduknya sambil mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris yang lupa dikerjakan.

"Emm…Halilintar…" Halilintar menolehkan kepalannya ke arah seorang gadis berhijab pink yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Hmm?" Halilintar hanya merespon dengan gumaman singkat dan alis yang terangkat.

"Begini…aku…emm…" Yaya tampak gugup berbicara dengan Halilintar. Tampak ada rona tipis di pipinya, namun sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Halilintar.

"Ada apa? Jika kau tidak akan bicara maka aku akan kembali mengerjakan PR ku," Ucap Halilintar mulai tak sabar. "

Eh, tunggu. Aku hanya mau meminta bantuanmu dalam pelajaran kimia. Aku sudah bawa bukunya," Jelas Yaya.

Halilintar terdiam, sedang menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan pada gadis tetangganya tersebut.

"T-tapi kalo kau tidak mau maka tidak apa-apa," Ucap Yaya cepat, takut menyinggung sang pemuda yang dikenal tempramental tersebut.

"Yah…kurasa aku bisa," Tukas Halilintar.

"Eh?" Yaya melongo di tempat seperti anak TK yang tidak lulus ujian.

"Bisa, tapi jangan sekarang. Aku akan kerumah mu sore nanti," Ucap Halilintar dengan datar kemudian melanjutkan PR Bahasa Inggris nya.

"Eh…? H-halilintar…kerumah ku…hari ini…?" Gumam Yaya tak percaya. Perlahan rona merah di pipinya menjadi semakin merah.

 _"Astaga! Aku kenapa sih…?!"_ Yaya memukul-mukul kepalanya membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya mengernyit heran dengan tingkah ketua kelas mereka.

SKIP TIME (Tidak ada yang penting di sini, jadi langsung saja di skip ya~ *bow!*)

"Are? Kak Halilintar mau kemana?" Gempa yang sedang berguling-guling memainkan PSVitanya memandang heran saudara kembarnya yang sedang bersiap dengan tas sekolah, padahal sekarang baru jam 3 sore dan tidak ada kegiatan eskul karate hari ini.

"Aku mau kerumah Yaya," Ucap Halilintar santai.

"Eh? Kak Halilintar? Ke rumah Yaya?" Gempa dengan lebaynya membanting(?)PSVitanya ke sofa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar bingung dengan reaksi adiknya yang kelewat 'Over' tersebut.

"Yah…meski rumah Yaya hanya di sebelah, tapi jarang banget Kak Halilintar mau kerumah teman. Apalagi teman cewek," Ucap Gempa kembali memasang senyum songong.

"A-apaan sih?! Memangnya salah? Aku hanya mau belajar dengannya…sekalian pergi belanja!" Tepis Halilintar yang mulai merona setelah menyadari arti senyum songong adik kembarnya itu.

"Iya,iya. Jangan lupa belikan aku cola di perjalanan nanti ya, dan salam buat Yaya~" Gempa mengambil PSVitanya yang masih tepar di atas sofa kemudian berguling-guling di atas karpet yang sudah berantakan dengan komik, keripik kentang, dan consol game.

Halilintar menghela napas dan langsung beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Yaya's House

Saat ini Yaya tengah mondar-mandir di ruang tamu yang sudah dibersihkan dan dirapikan demi menyambut kedatangan teman sekelas sekaligus tetangganya tersebut.

"Duh…berikutnya apa ya…? Wajah apa yang akan aku pasang saat Halilintar kemari…?" Yaya menjambak kerudungnya membuat kerudung pink tak bersalah itu menjadi berantakan. "Astaga…kenapa aku sampai bisa setegang ini…ini hanya Halilintar…bukan Presiden…" Yaya terduduk lemas di sofa, merutuki sifatnya yang mulai lebay.

Ting Tong!

Suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan membuat Yaya langsung kelabakan. Buru-buru sang Sekretaris OSIS tersebut merapikan kerudungnya dan langsung melesat menuju pintu depan, sampai sesekali tersandung sesuatu saking buru-burunya dia.

Halilintar yang mendengar suara kasak-kusuk di dalam rumah Yaya membuatnya mengernyit heran, lalu memutuskan untuk menekan bel pintu sekali lagi.

"I-iya, sebentar!" Sedetik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Yaya yang memakai pakaian serba pink yang rapi.

"M-maaf, tadi aku lagi bersih-bersih," Ucap Yaya kikuk.

Halilintar menatap teman sekelasnya tersebut dengan bingung lalu menghela napas, "Aku boleh masuk nggak nih?" Tanyanya, mencoba menyadarkan Yaya yang sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ah, iya. M-masuklah," Sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya, Yaya membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian mempersilahkan sang ace Karate tersebut masuk.

"Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan minum dulu," Yaya beranjak ke dapur setelah membiarkan Halilintar duduk. Sepi, itulah kesan yang didapatkan Halilintar karena ini baru pertama kalinya dirinya berkunjung ke rumah gadis yang telah menjadi tetangganya semenjak mereka kelas 5 Sd tersebut.

Yang Halilintar tau, Yaya tinggal bersama Ibu dan Adiknya. Tapi kali ini Halilintar sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran dari kedua anggota keluarga Yaya tersebut.

"Ini, silahkan, aku akan mengambil buku dulu," Yaya yang baru kembali dari dapur segera meletakkan dua gelas jus buah dan sepiring biskuit lalu beranjak pergi lagi untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya di dalam kamar, dan dalam 30 detik gadis itu kembali lagi ke ruang tamu, membuat Halilintar bertanya-tanya kenapa teman sekelasnya tersebut tampak tergesa-gesa dan gugup.

"Jadi…yang mana yang sulit bagimu?" Halilintar membuka topic pembicaraan. "Emm…yang bab electron valensi dan juga ikatan kimia. Aku agak sulit membedakan ikatan lewis dan ikatan ion," Jawab Yaya sambil menunjuk dua bab yang disebutkannya.

"Begitu ya…baiklah, kurasa kita mulai dari electron valensi saja," Halilintar membuka buku catatannya dan mulai menjelaskan tentang electron valensi yang sempat membuat Author stress 2 malam tersebut *ga ada yang nanya*.

"Baik, sekarang tentang ikatan kimia. Ikatan ini terjadi antar atom atau antar molekul dengan beberapa cara, seperti atom 1,2,3, dan 4 melepaskan electron, 5,6, dan 7 menerima electron, sedangkan 8 adalah pencapaian kestabilan suatu unsur…" Halilintar masih terus menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang bab ikatan kimia, sedangkan Yaya menyimak dengan serius sesekali memperhatikan Halilintar yang berbicara kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?" Yaya tersentak kaget karena ternyata Halilintar menyadari gelagat anehnya tersebut.

"Ah…bukan, aku hanya merasa sedikit senang saja," Jawab Yaya dengan cepat agar Halilintar tidak tersinggung.

"Maksudmu?" Halilintar mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"Yah…selama ini aku selalu melihatmu tanpa ekspresi atau bahkan bersikap dingin kepada orang lain, tapi setelah melihatmu hari ini, aku sadar kalo kau itu memang baik," Ungkap Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"A-apaan sih? Aku tidak butuh pujianmu. Aku melakukan ini karena kau adalah teman dekat adikku. Itu saja," Tepis Halilintar sambil membuang muka, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Yaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Ibu dan Adikmu hari ini," Ucap Halilintar mencoba mengganti topic.

"Oh, Ibu dan Totoitoy pergi ke desa lain untuk mengunjungi Nenekku yang sakit. Sebenarnya Ibu mengajakku, tapi aku tolak karena masih hari sekolah," Jelas Yaya.

Halilintar mengangguk singkat lalu meneguk jus buah yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya kemudian melirik biskuit yang ada samping gelasnya.

"Oh, itu biskuit yang aku buat. Kau mau?" Yaya menyodorkan piring berisi biskuit cokelat dengan berbagai macam bentuk tersebut ke arah Halilintar.

"Yah…baru percobaan pertama sih. Semoga kau suka," Lanjut Yaya yang menatap Halilintar dengan penuh harap, sedangkan sang pemuda hanya menghela napas, sejujurnya Halilintar kurang suka makanan manis, tapi Karena temannya ini sudah mau membuatkan biskuit untuk dirinya, sepertinya makan sedikit tidak masalah.

Halilintar mengambil sepotong biskuit berbentuk bunga dan melahapnya. Yaya masih menatap Halilintar dengan penuh harap, menunggu komentar dari tetangganya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik mengunyah, wajah Halilintar perlahan mulai memucat, sampai akhirnya berubah biru.

"Y-yaya…ini…biskuit yang kau buat pertama kali?" Ucap Halilintar dengan suara serak menahan muntah.

"Iya, aku buat hari ini. Jadi gimana rasanya?" Tanya Yaya antusias.

"Emmghh…" Halilintar meraih jusnya dan meminumnya dengan rakus, "I-iya…lumayan," Jawab Halilintar gugup.

"Wuaah! Benarkah? Syukurlah…aku sempat khawatir sama rasanya soalnya ini baru pertama kali…" Yaya mendesah lega.

" _Pertama kali sih pertama kali, tapi bahan apa yang dia masukkan ke dalam biskuit ini sampai rasanya bisa jadi seperti kertas amplas begini?!"_ Teriak batin Halilintar yang kini merasa menyesal telah menilai biskuit yang cantik di luar ini manis.

SKIP TIME

Pukul 4 sore, saatnya Halilintar pamit. Sang ace karate kini sudah berada di ambang pintu, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih telah mengajariku, Halilintar. Ternyata kalo ingat rumusnya jadi lebih mudah ya," Ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn…sebaiknya kau lebih sering mempelajari rumus itu. Jika nilaimu jelek, jangan salahkan aku ya," Balas Halilintar dengan datarnya.

Yaya tertawa kecil, "Tidaklah. Sebaliknya, aku akan membuatkanmu setoples penuh biskuit bila aku mendapat nilai bagus," Ucap Yaya dengan aura blink-blink disekitarnya, tidak menyadari betapa horrornya kalimat tersebut.

Mimik datar Halilintar langsung luntur seketika, "T-tidak perlu. Aku melakukan ini tanpa bayaran apapun, kok," Tolak Halilintar panik, namun sedetik kemudian Halilintar teringat akan sesuatu kemudian memasang senyum tipis, "Yaya, kau masih punya sisa biskuit?" Tanya Halilintar tenang.

"Eh? Masih kok. Kenapa?" Tanya balik Yaya. Halilintar hanya tersenyum misterius, "Boleh aku bawa pulang?"

 _~twisted~_

Selama ditinggal Halilintar, Gempa masih tetap asik bermain dengan PSVitanya, mengabaikan remah-remah kue dan keripik yang sudah digunakan semut untuk berpesta.

"Semoga Kak Halilintar nggak lupa sama pesanan ku…mengingat dia akan pulang agak telat…" Gumam Gempa sambil berguling-guling dengan mulut penuh keripik.

Ting Tong!

Suara bunyi bel pintu membuat aktivitas Ketua OSIS tersebut berhenti. "Eh? Kak Halilintar udah pulang? Ini kan masih jam 4 sore…?" Gumam Gempa bingung karena seingatnya kakaknya itu baru keluar rumah satu jam yang lalu.

Ting Tong!

"Kenapa harus pake bunyiin bel segala sih? Apa tangannya terlalu penuh untuk membuka pintu…?" Gumam Gempa lagi yang masih gagal paham tentang kenapa kakaknya itu pulang lebih cepat.

"Kak Halilintar, Kakak membeli pesanan…" Ucapan Gempa langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, yang juga memasang wajah yang sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

"K-kakak…?" Gempa benar-benar terkejut sampai keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya jatuh berceceran di lantai.

"KAK HALILINTAR?!"

~To Be Continued~

Hah… *regangkan otot tangan* Selesai…sebenarnya masih mau lanjut, tapi batal karena ini udah kepanjangan. O iya, saya merasa chapter ini kemunculan Gempa lebih sedikit ya? Malah focus ke Halilintar? Yah…soalnya chapter ini adalah kemunculan pertama Yaya dan saya selaku HalixYaya shipper pun memutuskan untuk sedikit memasukkan bumbu roman ke dalam chapter ini. Tapi jangan cemas, fanfic ini no pairing kok, ini hanya sebagai pelengkap saja buat Halilintar yang dari chapter pertama saya nistakan terus. Jadi disini saya putuskan untuk lebih menonjolkan sisi kerennya Halilintar~

Halilintar: Hmph! Menurutku itu masih OOC tau! *Membuang muka*

Author: Yah…mau gimana lagi? Kan ini udah jadi plotnya.

Halilintar: Hah…sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa mengharapkan mu.

Author: A-apa? Kok kamu gitu sih, Hali~? *Nangis Bombay*

Halilintar: Tau ah. Ngomong-ngomong, itu si Gempa kenapa?

Author: Hehehe…hi-mi-tsu~! *wink*

Halilintar: … *Keluarin tombak Halilintar*

Author: Whaaa! Iya deh, nanti author kasih tau di chappy depan!

Halilintar: Se-ka-rang… *nodongin tombak halilintar*

Author: *gulp* Minna-san, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 3 ini, semoga kalian menyukainya. Tolong review kalian ya~ *Langsung kabur menggunakan Sunshin no Jutsu(?)*

Review Please~


	4. Gempa and Second Brother

Halo lagi~! *Tebar convetti* *Di pentung satpol PP* Maafkan saya karena telat update (lagi) ya…itu karena saya sibuk sama ulangan mid semester dan juga tugas sekolah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, ditambah lagi saya ikut dalam kegiatan OSIS yang membuat saya tidak bisa menyentuh laptop dalam 3 hari… membuat saya tidak punya kesempatan meski hanya secuil pun buat update. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya! *Cium kaki readers* *di tendang masuk ke tong sampah* O iya, sayang sekali Halilintar tidak bisa menemani saya kali ini…tapi sebagai gantinya, ada seseorang yang nemenin saya di chappy ini. Yaitu...

Yaya: Sudahlah Author…jangan terlalu banyak gaya deh…

Author: Hidoi yo! QAQ saya kan hanya mencoba menyambut kedatangan Yaya biar greget…

Yaya: Greget apa lebay nih?

Author: Huh…kamu dan Halilintar sama aja…sama juteknya…

Yaya: Apa?! *Mengeluarkan kuasa gravitasi*

Author: Eh…jangan woy! Saya masih mau bales review nih!

Yaya: Huh…terserah. Tapi cepetan…

Author: Yee…Yaya nggak sabaran. Ya udah, saya mau bales review dulu~

Chikita466

Hehehe…maaf ya, Chikita-san…sayang sekali Halilintar sudah enggak single lagi. Meski terkadang saya bingung…mau milih Yaya…apa Taufan…  
(Yaya: Kalo Halilintar dengar ini…pasti kau akan kena masalah deh.. *Sweatdrop*)  
Yak, terima kasih karena sudah menunggu, silahkan nikmati chapter lanjutan dari fic ini, thanks for review~!

Silver Celestia

Fisika yah…? Saya juga lumayan repot ama tu subjek. Apalagi yang masalah dimensi ama angka penting. Heduh…bikin otak saya rasanya mau kabur dari kepala *Jangan curhat woy!* Yah…di canon tetangga Boboiboy juga Yaya, jadi disini juga saya jadikan Yaya tetangganya Halilintar dan Gempa. Tetangganya Umaru tuh Ebina. Tapi kayaknya, bukan hanya Yaya yang mengambil peran sebagai Ebina disini. Okay, thanks for review, hope you like this new one~! ^^

Pockykiss

Gitu yah…maaf deh kalo Pocky-san tampaknya nggak nyaman sama fic ini karena saya terlalu banyak bawa-bawa nama fandom sebelah. Well…sebenarnya saya udah menyadarinya setelah membaca ulang fic ini. Dari chapter pertama saya bawa-bawa nama Collosal titan terus -_-…makanya akan saya usahakan untuk mengurangi nama fandom sebelah ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya Pocky-san~!

Miaw chan

Hali Tsundere? Yep tepat sekali! Saya memang suka sama Halilintar yang tsundere tapi tetap stoic dan berkharisma *lha?* scene Hali x Yaya? Jangan cemas, itu hanya sebagai adegan selingan. Fanfic ini no pair, jadi adegan Hali x Yaya di chapter sebelumnya hanya buat Halilintar. Kasihan soalnya dia ternistakan terus disini. Hehehe…  
(Yaya: Kalo Halilintar dengar ini…kau benar-benar akan dapat masalah deh…-_-)  
Gempa memang kebanyakan makan snack. Tapi dia anak ajaib, jadi pasti ga bakalan kenapa-kenapa~ *Di kejar giga* Baiklah, terima kasih telah review, semoga kamu suka chapter yang ini ya~!

arka

Hee? Beneran Arka-san Hali x Yaya shipper? Senangnya… *Nari muter-muter di atas monas(?)* Dan kalo Gempa…shishishishishi~ *Pasang senyum maniak* Nanti Arka-san akan tau nanti, pokoknya tidak terduga banget. Saya aja jadi kaget kenapa buat plotnya jadi kayak gini. Oke, thanks for review, enjoy this new chappy! ^^

Ellena Nomihara

Kembar lima? Sebenarnya itu masih saya pertimbangkan. Sejak awal saya nggak pernah bilang kalo Boboiboy itu kembar dua doang lho ya~. Jadi saya mau mikir, Api sama Air muncul atau enggak. Ngomong-ngomong jika mereka berdua akan muncul, haruskah saya pake nama Blaze sama Ais? *Pikir sendiri!* Ehm…maaf jika kurang greget. Akan saya usahakan untuk tidak membuat Hali OOC. Tetap menjadi cowok dingin dan ketus tapi juga Tsundere di saat-saat tertentu. Oke deh, thanks for review~!

Khairun269

Yah…Hali memang OOC. Saya benar-benar akan mengusahakan untuk tidak membuat Hali OOC kali kemungkinannya sangat kecil karena akan ada kemunculan seseorang tak terduga disini~  
(Yaya: Eh? Jangan-jangan itu-hmmpphh! *Mulut di bekap author*)  
Aduh…jangan spoiler dong Yaya…ya udah, thanks for review~! Hope you like this new Chappy~! ^^ Setelah saya pikir-pikir, mungkin Api dan Air akan saya munculkan deh. Soalnya kalo enggak malah nggak greget. Tapi Api dan Air mungkin akan saya ganti namanya jadi Blaze dan Ais? Gimana? Ehm…anyway…

Enjoy~!

"KAK HALILINTAR?!"

Gempa terpaku di ambang pintu melihat siapa orang tadi menekan bel pintunya. Orang yang diyakininya baru saja pergi sejam yang lalu, kini kembali lagi dengan keadaan yang hampir bikin Gempa lupa dengan yang namanya bernapas.

"Kak…kak Halilintar…pffttt…" Bahu Gempa bergetar hebat, "Pfftt…Bwahahahahaha!" Sebelum akhirnya tawanya pecah dengan sangat luar biasa(?), sedangkan orang yang dipanggil 'Kak Halilintar' tersebut hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti dan mulai berpikir, mungkinkah otak Boboiboy Gempa sudah mulai koslet?

"S-sungguh Kak…hahaha!" Gempa berusaha menuntaskan tawanya kemudian melanjutkan, "Kak Halilintar belanja apaan aja sih? Dan ngomong-ngomong, Kak Halilintar mau ngerubah penampilan? Sungguh...itu sangat tidak cocok," Apa yang diucapkan oleh Gempa itu benar, karena kini kakaknya itu kembali ke rumah dengan jaket berwarna biru tua strip biru muda dan putih, serta mengenakan topi berwarna senada yang diposisikan menyamping.

"Hey…apa aku akan dibiarkan disini terus?" Sang kakak pun mulai angkat bicara setelah menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda Gempa akan menyuruhnya masuk.

"O iya, maaf…silahkan," Gempa bergeser ke samping, membiarkan kakaknya yang menurutnya baru saja merubah penampilan itu masuk, dan saat itu juga Gempa menyadari bahwa saudara kembarnya itu menenteng sebuah koper besar di tangan kanannya.

"Kak Halilintar, kakak barusan pergi ke rumah Yaya dan belanja atau pergi ke bandara sih?" Tanya Gempa tidak mengerti, apa selain merubah penampilan, apa kakaknya itu juga merubah sifatnya?

"Daritadi aku enggak ngerti…" Saudara kembarnya yang berpakaian serba biru itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, dan tidak memberikan komentar sama sekali pada ruang tamu rumah yang berantakannya patut di berikan sertifikat.

"Hah?" Gempa memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau terus-menerus memanggilku Kak Halilintar? Yang Halilintar disini siapa?" Ucapnya.

"Hah!?" Gempa semakin tidak mengerti, apa selain merubah penampilan dan sifat, kakaknya itu juga merubah identitasnya? Oke, Gempa mulai ngawur.

"Hah…ternyata kau jauh dari yang diceritakan Kak Hali dulu…" Pemuda bertopi biru itu berdiri dari sofa kemudian beralih menatap Gempa.

"T-tunggu…kalo kau bukan Kak Halilintar, lalu…kau siapa?" Tanya Gempa mulai was-was, apa ada juga orang lain selain Halilintar yang memilki wajah sama persis dengannya?

"Oke, kau memang belum kenal aku karena kita baru bertemu. Kalo begitu biar kuperkenalkan diri," Pemuda berpenampilan serba biru itu memasang cengiran cerah secerah matahari, "Aku adalah saudara kembarmu, setelah Kak Hali. Boboiboy Taufan, tapi kau bisa panggil aku Taufan," Ucapnya.

"Kak…Taufan?" Gempa kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Yep! Tepat sekali," Sahut Taufan.

"Aku…punya saudara kembar selain Kak Halilintar…?" Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Yah…maaf datang tiba-tiba. Aku sebenarnya mau ngasih kejutan sama Kak Hali. Tapi kayaknya dia lagi nggak ada disini ya?" Jelas sekaligus Tanya Taufan.

"Begitulah. Kak Halilintar pergi sejam yang lalu, ke rumah temannya sekalian belanja," Jawab Gempa.

"Ke rumah teman? Jadi Kak Hali bisa punya teman ya?" Taufan tersenyum jahil.

"Yep. Kak Halilintar dari dulu memang kesulitan bersosialisasi tapi mungkin sekarang Kak Halilintar sudah bisa menunjukkan kebaikannya," Canda Gempa.

"Hee…" Taufan bergumam pelan kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke setiap sudut ruang tamu rumah Gempa tersebut lalu kembali menatap Gempa dengan poker face, "Kau ini…tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersih ya?" Tebaknya.

"Tee-hee~!" Gempa hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hah…kau benar-benar berbeda dengan yang Kak Hali deskripsikan dulu," Desah Taufan.

"Hmm? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Gempa. "Oh, aku dan Kak Hali sudah pernah bertemu kok. Meski hanya sekali…dan itu juga saat kita masih kecil dulu," Jelas Taufan.

"Memangnya Kak Taufan dulunya tinggal dimana sih?" Tanya Gempa lagi.

"Aku tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu, di KL. Entah karena alasan apa Ayah dan Ibu tidak mau membiarkan aku dan Kak Hali tinggal bersama…" Jelas Taufan setengah sweatdrop di kalimat akhirnya.

"Oh…lalu Kak Taufan kesini mau ngapain?" Tanya Gempa sekali lagi. "Memangnya enggak boleh ya?" Tanya Balik Taufan.

"Yah…bukan gitu sih…tapi kan, kalo Kak Taufan mau berkunjung seharusnya kabari kami dulu, supaya aku tidak terkejut. Dan lagi, ini kan belum libur kenapa Kak Taufan bisa kesini?" Sahut Gempa.

"Ceritanya panjang…sebelum aku jelaskan…" Taufan menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap Gempa kembali dengan poker facenya.

"Aku haus. Buatin minum dong," Pintanya membuat Gempa sweatdrop.

"Huh…ya udah, aku ke dapur dulu," Gempa beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman bagi saudara kembarnya yang kedatangannya tidak terduga itu.

"Hoaam…" Setelah ditinggal oleh Gempa, Taufan tiba-tiba diserang rasa kantuk. Maklum saja, Taufan yang berangkat dari KL ke Pulau Rintis sendirian pada pagi hari dan sampai pada sore hari karena berbagai kendala mulai dari kelupaan barang sampai tersesat di jalan membuatnya merasa sangat penat.

"Mungkin tidur sebentar tidak masalah…" Gumam Taufan lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai terlelap…

5 menit kemudian

"Kak Taufan!" Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pendengaran Taufan membuat pemuda bertopi biru itu terlonjak dari sofa.

"Duh…apaan sih? Orang baru mau tidur juga…" Desah Taufan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tadi aku disuruh buatin minum, sekarang minumannya sudah ada, malah tidur," Ucap Gempa sweatdrop.

"Ah…iya deh, makasih ya," Taufan mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh Gempa dan meminumnya dengan suka cita.

"Ah…seger…daritadi capek banget muter-muter Pulau Rintis buat nyari rumah kalian," Desah Taufan lagi setelah menegak setengah isi jus nya.

"Memangnya Kak Taufan nggak tau dimana rumah ku dan Kak Halilintar?" Tanya Gempa.

"Hehehe…Ibu sebenarnya sudah memberikan alamatnya, tapi ketinggalan di KL. Jadi terpaksa aku harus nelpon Ibu dulu baru bisa dapat keterangan tempat tinggal kalian," Jelas Taufan sambil cengengesan membuat Gempa sweatdrop, " _Bagaimana bisa aku mengira dia adalah Kak Halilintar…?"_ Batin Gempa.

"O iya, kita memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi memangnya Kak Hali nggak pernah cerita tentang aku ke kamu ya?" Tanya Taufan tiba-tiba. "Eh? Kayaknya enggak deh…tapi kalo tidak salah…dulu…" Gempa berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian di lapangan sepak bola 4 tahun yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Di lapangan sepak bola yang tak jauh dari rumah, tampak Gempa kecil sedang asik bermain bola sendirian di lapangan sedangkan saudara kembarnya, Halilintar sedang sibuk menggambar di buku gambarnya di pinggir lapangan._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, Gempa yang sudah bosan dengan sepak bolanya pun menendang bola itu hingga masuk ke gawang kemudian berlari menuju tempat kakaknya sedang menggambar._

" _Kak Halilintar lagi gambar apa?" Tanya Gempa sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah buku Gambar Halilintar._

 _"Oh…hanya gambar kita," Jawab Halilintar singkat._

 _Gempa memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kemudian memfocuskan penglihatannya ke arah gambar tersebut._

" _Wah…bagus sekali. Kak Halilintar kayaknya berbakat melukis deh," Puji Gempa. Iris mata hazelnya berbinar-binar melihat gambar kakaknya yang hampir menyerupai aslinya, namun sesaat kemudian dahi Gempa berkedut heran melihat ada yang asing di gambar tersebut._

" _Kak Halilintar, ini siapa?" Tanya Gempa, jari telunjuknya menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berbaju biru yang berdiri di antara dirinya dan Halilintar._

 _"Oh…dia saudara kita yang lain," Jawab Halilintar._

 _"Benarkah? Dia ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Gempa._

 _"Hmm…dia berada di tempat yang jauh dari sini," Jawab Halilintar sekenanya._

" _Di tempat yang jauh…kenapa dia tidak disini bersama kita?" Tanya Gempa sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

 _"Ceritanya panjang…" Halilintar menghela napas kemudian menoleh ke arah adik kembarnya dengan seulas senyum tipis,_

 _"Akan kuceritakan nanti deh," Lanjutnya, mendapat balasan gembungan pipi sebal dari sang adik._

 _"Kak Halilintar nggak asik…" Gumam Gempa setengah ngambek._

 _Halilintar menghela napas lagi kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya yang saat itu masih belum terbungkus topi tersebut dengan pelan._

 _End_

"Hee? Jadi Kak Hali nggak pernah bercerita tentang aku padamu ya? Kejam…" Taufan mulai nangis Bombay.

"Kak Halilintar hanya pernah bilang aku punya saudara selain Kak Halilintar…tapi itu udah lama sekali jadi aku sendiri lupa," Jelas Gempa.

"Kalian kejam, melupakan saudara sendiri seperti itu…" Tangisan Taufan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku bukannya lupa, tapi aku memang nggak tau kalo aku punya saudara kembar lain selain Kak Halilintar," Ucap Gempa mulai merasa kasihan sekaligus risih dengan kembaran keduanya tersebut.

"Huh…Kak Hali memang selalu saja kasar…" Taufan mendesah lalu kembali memasang wajah sumringah, "Ne, Kak Hali biasanya seperti apa kalo di sekolah?" Tanya Taufan antusias, malah membuat Gempa cengo.

"Ah…ya, Kak Hali itu dikenal dingin dan tempramental di sekolah. Dia juga punya banyak penggemar rahasia…dan sangat ringan tangan. Kak Halilintar kebanyakan di takuti karena sifat tempramennya itu. Tapi…Kak Halilintar terkadang bisa jadi Tsundere seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta," Jelas Gempa, nyaris membuat Taufan meledakkan tawanya mendengar penuturan Gempa tentang Halilintar di bagian 'Tsundere'.

"Kak Hali…Tsundere? Pfffttt…" Taufan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan lengannya sedangkan tangan kanannya memukul-mukul meja untuk melampiaskan rasa gelinya.

"Yah…Kak Halilintar memang begitu orangnya. Tapi menurutku itu lho, yang menarik dari Kak Halilintar," Jelas Gempa antusias.

"Hmm…aku hanya bertemu Kak Hali sekali…dan kesan pertamaku padanya adalah, dia adalah orang yang sangat nyebelin dan jutek. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang kau katakan tentang Kak Hali aku jadi menarik kembali kata-kata ku deh," Komentar Taufan yang akhirnya berhasil meredam tawanya, meski masih tetap tersenyum geli.

"O iya, gimana kabar Ayah dan Ibu?" Tanya Gempa memutuskan untuk mengganti topic sebelum kakaknya itu semakin menjadi gila(?).

"Oh…Ayah dan Ibu ba-"

"Aku terkejut kau masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan kabar tentang Ayah dan Ibu untuk ukuran anak songong seperti mu…" Suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk langsung memotong ucapan Taufan.

Sontak, kedua kembar tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, dan terdiam melihat Halilintar, orang yang daritadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka telah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Oh… _okaeri_ , Kak Halilintar~" Sambut Gempa dengan senyum bling-blingnya.

"Yo, Kak Hali! Lama nggak ketemu~!" Taufan ikutan menyambut kakak tertua mereka yang baru pulang dari Supermarket tersebut.

"Hah…" Halilintar mendesah kemudian melangkah masuk melewati mereka berdua, bermaksud meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur.

"Kak Hali kayaknya sibuk banget ya?" Bisik Taufan melihat Kakaknya yang pulang dengan keadaan yang lumayan berantakan dengan raut wajah kusut.

"Emm…yah, Kak Halilintar memang begitu. Itu sudah rutinitasnya," Jawab Gempa. "Itu karena kau terlalu malas untuk mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu kan?" Tebak Taufan dengan poker facenya, di balas dengan "Tee-he!" dari Gempa.

"Gempa, beresin dulu ruang tamunya dan Taufan, pergi angkat barang-barangmu dan masukkan ke kamar kosong di lantai dua. Aku akan membuat makan malam dulu," Pinta Halilintar tanpa menoleh karena sedang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Hee? Tapi aku capek karena baru saja tiba nih," Keluh Taufan.

"Aku masih mau main~" Gempa ikut mengeluh.

"Oh? Kalo begitu tidak ada makanan untuk kalian," Ucap Halilintar dingin dengan tatapan yang menusuk, berhasil membuat kedua adik kembarnya merinding.

"S-siap, komandan!" Taufan dan Gempa bergerak secepat gerakan kilat Halilintar(?) dan mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Halilintar hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil menghela napas panjang.

SKIP TIME

"Nih," Halilintar meletakkan sepiring nasi di hadapan Gempa dan Taufan yang duduk bersebelahan kemudian Halilintar menyendokkan nasi untuk dirinya sendiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Taufan.

"Yeey, makanan!" Seru Taufan dengan ceria kemudian mulai melahap makan malam jatahnya tersebut.

"Mmm…myazakhan bhuatan gak Huai szuda ennyak yaa? (Masakan buatan Kak Hali sudah enak ya?)" Komentar Taufan dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu baru bicara, bodoh…" Desah Halilintar.

"Eh? Memangnya masakan buatan Kak Halilintar dulu kayak gimana?" Tanya Gempa setelah berhasil menafsirkan kalimat Taufan menjadi kalimat berbahasa yang baik dan benar.

"Well…Rasanya sangat hebat. Aku hanya pernah mencobanya sekali… dan rasanya sungguh…" Setelah menelan makanannya, Taufan memasang pose berpikir seperti seorang juri M*sterc*ef kemudian melanjutkan dengan senyum innocent, "Seperti gabungan es krim rasa cuka dan ikan asin mentah," Gempa jawdrop, urat siku-siku bermunculan di pelipis Halilintar.

"Ah…mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus membuat barbekyu dengan menggunakan daging dari 'orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada' yah…" Gumam Halilintar dengan kedua tangan memegang garpu, dan terdapat aura-aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"W-waa…Kak Hali, i-itukan dulu. Sekarang masakannya Kak Hali enak kok! M-mamamia malah," Ucap Taufan panik sepanik-paniknya orang panik(?).

 _"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak mengizinkan mereka tinggal bersama_ …" Batin Gempa yang sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat tingkah kedua saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Taufan, kenapa kau bisa datang kesini? Kau di usir dari rumah?" Tanya Halilintar yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Apaan sih? Aku memang di sarankan oleh Ayah dan Ibu untuk tinggal dengan kalian…tapi semuanya berawal dari keinginanku, tau!" Protes Taufan yang tidak terima dengan penuturan kakaknya.

"Jadi…mulai sekarang Kak Taufan akan tinggal bersama kami?" Gempa menarik kesimpulan. "Yep. Aku agak kesepian di KL…jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kalian," Jawab Taufan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Wah…kalo begitu rumah ini bakalan tambah ramai ya?" Komentar Gempa dengan wajah sumringah dan latar blink-blink.

"Tidak…satu saja sudah hampir membuat ku stress…jika tambah satu kodok lagi…maka aku akan mati…" Gumam Halilintar dramatis. Ngomong-ngomong, jika Taufan dan Gempa adalah kodok, maka Hali sendiri juga pasti adalah kodok~ *Author lari menghindari hujan halilintar*.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal disini…tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu bermalas-malasan disini dan tidak melakukan apapun," Tukas Halilintar yang akhirnya bisa kembali serius.

"Hee? Tapi kenapa Gempa boleh? Kak Hali pilih kasih nih," Keluh Taufan dengan wajah ngambek dibuat-buat.

"Yah…kalo Gempa lain ceritanya…" Gumam Halilintar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedangkan Gempa memasang cengiran kudanya sambil tertawa 'Nurufufufufufu~' dalam hati.

"Eh? Kak Hali, itu biskuit siapa?" Tanya Taufan yang baru saja menyadari ada sepiring biskuit beraneka bentuk yang terletak di pinggir meja makan.

"Ah…itu? Aku membelinya untuk makanan penutup," Jawab Halilintar dengan jawaban yang murni tidak benar.

"Eh? Kebetulan sekali aku lagi ingin makan yang manis-manis," Ucap Taufan sumringah dengan kalimat ala orang ngidam *Author di kejar gerudi taufan*.

"Apa kami boleh memakannya sekarang?" Tanya Gempa antusias.

"Silahkan saja. Aku memang menyediakannya untuk dimakan…" Jawab Halilintar dengan kalimat sedatar mungkin padahal sedang mati-matian menanahan tawa.

"Yeey! Jarang Kak Halilintar membelikan biskuit untukku!" Sorak Gempa.

"Kak Hali nggak mau?" Tanya Taufan sebelum memasukkan sepotong biskuit berbentuk bulat dengan toping bunga-bunga kecil kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah…aku udah kenyang, kalian saja yang makan," Tolak Halilintar.

"Kak Halilintar kan nggak suka makanan manis. Jadi kayaknya nggak apa-apa," Ucap Gempa ceria kemudian melahap biskuitnya bersamaan dengan Taufan.

"Aku memang nggak suka manis tapi…" Halilintar menyeringai tipis melihat ekspresi kedua adiknya yang tadinya sumringah berubah menjadi seperti orang kena struk.

"Aku lebih nggak suka sama makanan yang hanya 'manis' di luar…" Halilintar melanjutkan kalimatnya, bersamaan dengan Gempa dan Taufan yang kalang kabut mencari air untuk kumur-kumur.

"Biskuit apa itu?!" Protes Gempa sedangkan Taufan sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel kamar mandi.

"Hanya biskuit biasa dengan bahan biasa yang dibuat dengan cara tidak biasa," Jawab Halilintar datar membuat Gempa cengo.

"MOU! KAK HALILINTAR!" Teriakan Gempa pun menggema sampai radius beratus-ratus Kilometer, bahkan sampai membangunkan Raja Neptunus(?).

Sedangkan Halilintar sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis dan tertawa jahat dalam hati, karena berhasil mengerjai adik-adiknya. Mungkin Halilintar akan berterima kasih pada Yaya besok…sungguh Halilintar, dirimu kejam sekali karena tega mengerjai adik-adikmu dengan makanan mematikan di seluruh dunia itu… *Kali ini Author kabur dengan jetpack menghindari tumbukan bertubi-tubi Yaya*.

To Be Continued

Ya ampun…maafkan saya karena telat update. Telat banget malah…itu karena saya sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS, dan saya sebagai anggota baru OSIS pasti bakalan sibuk. Ditambah saya juga terserang sakit tenggorokan, jadi sulit keluar. Bahkan saya tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari… *Jangan curhat woy!* Dan juga…maafkan atas endingnya yang enggak banget dan juga chapter yang ini lebih pendek dibandingkan sebelumnya…saya sengaja melakukan itu karena jika dilanjutkan bakalan lebih panjang, jadi saya putuskan untuk melanjutkannya di chapter selanjutnya.

Akhirnya Taufan muncul juga…saya semangat sekali munculin bocah ini karena yah…Taufan itu istimewa buat saya *lha?* Tapi untuk kedepan, saya nggak yakin bisa update cepat karena masih banyak tugas dan kegiatan OSIS, tapi akan saya usahakan tidak akan berlama-lama dan bisa membagi waktu. O iya, chapter depan bakalan focus ke Taufan, tapi bukan berarti Gempa dan Halilintar nggak akan banyak dapat bagian. Tapi bagusnya saya buat yang mana? Taufan dan Gempa atau Halilintar dan Taufan? Yah…lihat aja nantilah kedepannya. Baiklah, terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu dan membaca sampai chapter ini, sampai ketemu di chapter depan~!

Review~?


	5. New School, New challenge!

Apa kabar~ ada yang kangen sama saya? *Krik krik* Oke, terima kasih bagi yang telah menunggu, akhirnya saya dapet kesempatan buat update meskipun telat lagi…*garuk kepala*

Halilintar: Banyak bacod! Cepetan mulai aja…!

Author: Hali-chan! Akhirnya kau kembali juga…aku kangen~! *Wink!*

Halilintar: *Mual* Idih…ga usah genit deh. Nggak cocok tau!

Author: Hali-chan…kau kejam…*Pundung*

Halilintar: Aku bukan Hali-chan…dan cepetan mulai!

Author: Hah…iya deh…Hali-chan pasti nggak sabar banget ya karena akhirnya Taufan muncul…

Halilintar: *Blush* A-a…! Akhhh! Kau nyebelin! *Keluarin tombak halilintar*

Author: Gee-hee…Hali-chan Tsun-tsunnya kumat…

Halilintar: … *Menodongkan tombak halilintar*

Author: *Gulp* I-iya deh…saya mulai! Tapi sebelum itu, saya mau bales review dulu ya~ Asha  
Ini udah lanjut, thanks for review!

Keli  
Oops, maaf baru balas sekarang karena ga sempet baca reviewnya. Yep, tebakan mu benar, Hali mau kasih biskuitnya ke Gempa. Muahahaha~! *Di kejar giga* Saya udah update meski agak telat. Maaf ya, okay…terima kasih reviewnya ya!

Silver Celestia  
Trims sudah menunggu, saya juga kangen sama Taufan makanya…saya excited banget munculin dia. Dan yeah, itu memang xtraordinary surprise for Halilintar's xtraordinary twins! :v. O iya, memang masih ada masa lalu mereka yang belum terungkap, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum di ungkapkan oleh Halilintar. Ingat, Api dan Air belum muncul lho~ *Di tendang*  
Ini udah update. Thanks for waiting, semoga suka chapter yang ini ya ^^  
Hmm…kayaknya chapter ini Taufannya netral deh (Maksudnya?). Tapi silahkan nilai sendiri ya, apa ini Taufan Gempa atau Halilintar Taufan. Okay, enjoy this new one~

Famelshumizu chan  
Ini udah update. Senang deh kalo kamu menantikan Taufan, karena saya juga! *Ga ada yang nanya!* Ini udah update, thanks for waiting!

LuffyCrazyLover  
Maaf deh kalo Taufan muncullnya lama. Nggak mungkin dong saya ga munculin si jahil nan kawai itu. Dia kan milikku~!  
(Halilintar: Hoy!)  
Oh maaf, maksudnya dia milik Hali~ *Grin*  
(Halilintar: Sialan! Bukan itu maksudku!)  
Ya, Taufan akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kedua saudaranya. Dan penasaran seperti apa reaksi teman-teman di sekolah dengan kemunculan Taufan? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini.  
All right, thanks udah review ya~^^

Mahrani29  
Yah…Hali emang kejam, tapi kekejamannya itu menunjukkan bahwa betapa sayangnya dia pada kedua saudaranya. Semakin kejam Halilintar, tandanya dia makin sayang~  
(Halilintar: Kata siapa?! Jangan ngawur deh! *Blush*)  
Yah…Hali cundelenya kumat~  
Okay, thanks for review~

Fandhia taufan  
Sama-sama, Fandhia-san~ :D. Terima kasih udah mau review, semoga suka chapter ini ya~^^

arka  
Yah…Taufan emang kasihan terlupakan disini. Tapi ga apa-apa, toh sekarang mereka udah bersama-sama lagi. O iya, Hali memang kejam, tapi yang biskuitnya kan Yaya…jadi kayaknya mereka bisa jadi sadist couple ya?  
(Halilintar: *Kesal* Apa katamu?!)  
Hahaha…hanya bercanda~  
Btw, ini udah lanjut, thanks for RnR!

Icygirlnerdy  
Well, mungkin sifat Gempa akan sedikit berubah sejak adanya Taufan, tapi tetap tidak akan berubah sepenuhnya, karena Gempa disini adalah adik bermuka dua~ *Di hantam giga*. Okay, enjoy this new chapter, thanks for review~!

Oke, karena di chapter ini focusnya ke Taufan, bukan berarti Gempa dan Halilintar nggak bakal dapat bagian ya. Malah, peran mereka jadi tambah penting disini. Yosh!

ENJOY~!

"…Li…"

"Hali…"

"Kak Hali!"

Kelopak mata Halilintar terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan kedua iris hazelnya yang membulat karena terkejut. Setelah sukses mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Halilintar bisa melihat siapa orang yang baru saja membangunkannya dengan tidak indahnya tersebut.

"Taufan…?" Gumam Halilintar sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Hali!" Sapa Taufan ceria dan tampak segar bugar meski masih pagi hari. Bahkan, Taufan sudah lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

"Apaan sih? Ini masih pukul setengah 6 dan kau sudah heboh begitu…" Ucap Halilintar malas. Memang kembaran tertua tersebut terbiasa bangun pagi untuk mengurus keperluan rumah, tapi tidak sepagi ini juga kan?

"Habis, aku semangat sekali karena hari ini adalah hari pertama aku sekolah," Ucap Taufan antusias.

"Ukh…setelah kau berkata begitu entah kenapa aku jadi malas ke sekolah…" Gumam Halilintar sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Hee? Kak Hali jahat! Kok gitu sih?" Protes Taufan.

"Karena mengurus satu ekor dinosaurus di sekolah saja sudah merepotkan…sekarang malah nambah satu…" Desah Halilintar.

"Kak Hali sadar dong…kita semua pake topi dengan model yang sama…" Ucap Taufan sweatdrop.

"Terserah…aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kau bangunkan saja si Gempa jadi aku bisa langsung membuat sarapan, meski aku tidak yakin dia mau bangun sepagi ini," Tukas Halilintar yang mengingat betapa merepotkannya membangunkan adik kembar termudanya itu, yang bahkan bisa memakan waktu 15-20 menit untuk membuat matanya terbuka. Apalagi kali ini, Taufan harus membangunkannya 45 menit lebih awal…Halilintar hanya mendengus, ya sudah…anggap saja olahraga pagi(?).

"Siap, Corporal!" Taufan memberi hormat ala kadet-kadet pasukan pengintai(?), lalu dengan kecepatan suara langsung pergi menuju kamar Gempa.

Halilintar yang melihat kelakuan adik kembar pertamanya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop lalu memutuskan untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya.

 _~Twisted~_

Setelah membersihkan badannya, Halilintar segera mengenakan seragam sekolah tak lupa jaket merah hitamnya yang hanya di zip setengah, serta topi berwarna senada yang dikenakan kedepan. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah oke, Halilintar pun berjalan turun untuk membuat sarapan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya sang kembaran tertua, melihat Taufan sudah duduk manis di meja makan bersama dengan Gempa yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah, jaket, dan topinya meski sang adik bungsu masih tampak terkantuk-kantuk.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya…?" Bisik Halilintar yang takjub melihat Taufan berhasil membangunkan adik bungsunya yang tidurnya bagaikan orang mati itu hanya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 10 menit.

Taufan yang sudah menduga reaksi kakaknya akan seperti itu, hanya memasang cengiran mataharinya, "Gee-hee…itu mudah. Aku hanya…"

 _Flashback_

" _Gempa~sudah saatnya bangun dan ke sekolah~!" Ucap Taufan dengan suara agak keras sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sang adik yang sedang tertidur seperti kura-kura dalam cangkangnya._

 _Dan tentu saja, cara sederhana itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti._

 _Taufan memasang pose berpikir ala Shinichi Kudo(?), kemudian lampu seterang 20 watt langsung bertengger di kepalanya._

 _"Hmm…sepertinya titan yang satu ini cukup tangguh…" Taufan bergumam tidak jelas sambil berjalan mundur beberapa langkah._

" _Tapi tak masalah. Karena…" Taufan memasang pose orang yang mau melakukan lari atletik jarak jauh lalu melanjutkan, "Karena Corporal Taufan ada disini untuk memusnahkannya!" Taufan berlari dengan kecepatan suara, lalu melompat dan akhirnya mendarat tepat di atas punggung sang adik-yang memang tidur dengan posisi terkelungkup._

" _Ukh…!" Mata Gempa terbuka secara mendadak, begitu merasakan ada sesuatu-atau seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas punggungnya._

 _"A-aduh…apa…" Gempa menolehkan kepalanya, dan sukses syok melihat Taufan sedang menatapnya dengan senyum vampire._

 _"Selamat pagi, adikku sayang…ayo cepetan bangun sebelum Kak Hali datang dan menyulapmu menjadi sarapan pagi~" Ucap Taufan dengan senyum Yandere yang terpatri di bibirnya._

" _I-iya…aku bangun, sekarang turun! Punggungku bisa encok nih…" Rintih Gempa yang merasa dirinya baru saja tertimpa tangga._

 _"Hihihi…baiklah, aku tunggu di bawah ya. Pastikan kau sampai duluan sebelum Kak Hali ya. Daah~!" Taufan turun dari kasur Gempa kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Gempa yang terduduk sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan wajah 'Aku-pasti-tak-akan-selamat-kalo-dia-ada-disini'._

 _End_

Halilintar hanya bisa cengo mendengar penjelasan Taufan tentang kilas balik beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya sudah terserah…aku mau membuat sarapan dulu," Halilintar beranjak menjauhi Taufan dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi.

SKIP TIME

"Baiklah…ayo kita pergi," Setelah membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan pagi mereka, Halilintar berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menyampirkan tas sekolahnya ke lengan.

"Osu~!" Sahut Taufan dengan semangat 45.

"Hoaamm…ini masih 15 menit terlalu cepat…bisa tidak kita pergi agak telat…?" Desah Gempa sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke meja makan.

"Haduh…berangkat di waktu biasa saja kau tetap akan mengeluh…apalagi jika harus secepat ini…" Desah Halilintar sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Taufan menatap kedua saudara kembarnya bergantian, lalu kembali memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmm…" Taufan tersenyum, tanda sudah mendapatkan ide. Sang kembaran tengah tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati Gempa yang masih lemas di kursinya, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Dan tepat setelah Taufan menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Gempa, sang adik kembar dengan cepat langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kak Halilintar, aku adalah Ketua OSIS yang merupakan contoh dari murid-murid di sekolah. Apa kata dunia jika aku terlambat?" Ucap Gempa serius, berhasil membuat Halilintar memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Sudah ah. Ayo kita berangkat, aku tidak mau menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi para murid sekolah," Tukas Gempa yang kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja makan dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Taufan yang melihat sikap Gempa tersebut hanya tersenyum jahil dan berjalan menyusul sang adik. "Oy, apa yang kau katakan padanya sehingga dia bisa patuh begitu?" Tanya Halilintar yang tidak habis pikir, apa Taufan sebenarnya punya kekuatan cenayang atau semacamnya sehingga bisa mengendalikan Gempa seperti itu?

Taufan berhenti beberapa meter di depan Halilintar, lalu berbalik dan menatap sang kakak dengan senyum manis, "Aku hanya bilang padanya jika dia bisa berangkat lebih cepat, maka Kak Hali akan membuatkan makan malam ala Ratu Elizabeth," Jawab Taufan dengan santainya, tidak mengindahkan ekspresi cengo dan garis-garis hitam yang bertengger di atas kepala Halilintar.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat ya, Kak! Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya~" Taufan pamit dengan seenak jidatnya, meninggalkan Halilintar yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan membunuh disertai aura haus darah ala Jinchuuriki.

"Sial…kalo saja mereka bukan adikku…tidak, kalo saja membunuh itu tidak dilarang oleh pemerintah, aku pasti sudah membunuh kedua keong racun itu…" Gumam Halilintar dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

By the way, Author ga yakin deh, orang se-Tsundere Halilintar sanggup membunuh kedua adiknya yang nyebelin tapi unyu tersebut~

"Tapi mungkin sebelum itu aku bunuh saja ya orang yang barusan ngomong tadi…" Gumam Halilintar lagi.

Gawat…Author lupa, Halilintar punya kemampuan untuk mendengar suara alam(?) *Kabur dengan Sunshin no Jutsu*.

 _~Twisted~_

"Woaah…jadi ini sekolah kalian? Ini bahkan terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan sekolah lamaku!" Seru Taufan dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Smp Pulau Rintis yang merupakan sekolah Halilintar dan Gempa yang juga kini menjadi sekolahnya.

"Benarkah? Ku pikir Kak Taufan sekolah di sekolah mewah. KL kan kota besar," Komentar Gempa.

"Naah…aku mungkin bisa sekolah di sekolah besar…tapi sama saja kan, jika tidak punya teman?" Jawab Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Kak Taufan nggak punya teman?" Kaget Gempa.

"Huh…siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan bocah urakan seperti dia?" Dengus Halilintar sambil membuang muka.

"Oh ya? Aku malah kaget melihat ada orang yang mau berteman sama Terminator bajakan seperti Kak Hali," Balas Taufan dengan wajah menyindir.

"Hah?! Apa katamu?!" Halilintar yang terpancing emosi pun langsung menatap Taufan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Oh? Apa Kak Hali se-budeg itu sehingga tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku tadi?" Taufan membalas tatapan kakaknya dengan senyum Yandere, sedangkan Gempa hanya melongo tidak mengerti dengan kedua kakak kembarnya yang tiba-tiba bertengkar hanya karena pertanyaan Gempa tadi.

"Hey, jika kalian bertengkar disini, nanti bisa menarik perhatian orang tau," Lerai Gempa.

"Tch! Kenapa? Memangnya mereka tidak pernah melihat orang berantem?" Balas Halilintar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taufan.

"Emhh…Kak Halilintar kalo berantem memang sudah biasa tapi…kalo berantemnya sama Kak Taufan yang bahkan belum menginjakkan kaki di kelas…itu lain ceritanya…" Jawab Gempa kikuk.

Halilintar yang juga menyadari maksud adiknya, hanya mendengus kemudian membuang mukanya dan berjalan memasuki sekolah mendahului kedua adiknya.

"Hah…Kak Hali ini memang dari dulu sulit sekali di ajak bercanda…" Desah Taufan.

"Eh? Tadi itu hanya bercanda?" Kaget Gempa.

"Iya lah. Kau pikir aku berani berurusan serius dengan si mesin pembunuh itu?" Tanya balik Taufan.

"Yah…tapi kalo bercandanya kayak gitu siapa pun pasti bakalan marah deh…" Gumam Gempa sweatdrop.

"Ya udah deh, kita masuk yuk. Nanti Kak Hali malah hilang lagi," Taufan segera menarik tangan Gempa kemudian berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah.

 _"Are? Kak Taufan nggak takut di marahi Kak Halilintar nanti? Aku pikir Kak Halilintar masih marah soal yang tadi…"_ Batin Gempa yang bingung melihat Kakak keduanya berjalan dengan santainya seolah pertengkaran kecil tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

 _~Twisted~_

"Kyaa! Itu Gempa!"

"Wah benar! Hari ini dia tampak lebih keren dari biasa ya?"

"Gempa kan memang selalu keren!"

Dan seperti biasa, para gadis di sekolah mulai berfangirling ria begitu melihat Gempa berjalan di sekitar selasar sekolah.

"Hee? Jadi ternyata kau populer ya?" Tanya Taufan begitu melihat gadis-gadis sekolah meneriakkan nama Gempa seperti seorang selebriti sepanjang jalan. "Hehehe…" Gempa hanya menyengir dengan sedikit rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Aneh…bagaimana bisa bocah pemalas seperti mu bisa jadi pusat perhatian banyak perempuan?" Bingung Taufan.

"Itu karena kau belum tau…" Halilintar angkat bicara setelah daritadi terdiam.

"Eh? Tau apa?" Tanya Taufan.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, karena seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka.

"S-selamat pagi, Gempa…" Sapa gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum malu.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sasa," Sapa balik Gempa dengan senyum charming yang menyilaukan mata, langsung membuat Taufan bergidik dengan wajah 'Anak-itu-bisa-tersenyum-seperti-itu?!'.

"E-eh? Kau mengenalku?" Kaget gadis yang dipanggil Sasa tersebut. "Tentu saja. Kau barusan menjuarai lomba pidato bahasa Inggris antar kota minggu lalu kan? Selamat ya," Ucap Gempa masih dengan senyumnya.

"A-ah…e-emm…m-makasih…" Sasa tersenyum malu dengan wajah merah.

"Sama-sama. Tingkatkan terus prestasi mu ya. Aku suka lho, sama cewek yang banyak mendapat penghargaan," Ucap Gempa yang entah benar atau tidak kalimatnya tadi, tapi sukses melelehkan hati Sasa.

"I-iya! M-makasih dukungannya. A-aku pergi!" Sasa yang salah tingkah langsung tancap gas dari tempat itu dalam waktu 0,1 detik, kembali membuat Taufan cengo.

"Kak Hali, apa itu benar-benar Gempa?" Bisik Taufan pada Halilintar yang sedang menatap kepergian Sasa dengan datar, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

Ah tidak, Halilintar sudah lebih dari terbiasa.

"Itu alasan kenapa Gempa sangat populer. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Halilintar datar.

"Ah…aku tidak tau ternyata adikku mengidap kepribadian ganda…" Gumam Taufan ngawur.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa, tapi Gempa itu tidak terserang penyakit jiwa manapun. Sudahlah, sana masuk kelas. Murid baru sepertimu pasti akan mendapat sambutan meriah," Tukas Halilintar.

"Aku dikelas B kan? Apa teman Kak Hali ada disana?" Tanya Taufan antusias.

"Hanya Ying dan Fang. Ah…Fang tidak begitu tepat disebut temanku sih…" Gumam Halilintar yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sana pergi," Usir Halilintar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Taufan yang kesal pun menggembungkan pipinya kemudian berbalik, "Huh…aku juga bodoh bertanya pada Kak Hali. Manusia berkekuatan titan kayak gitu gimana bisa punya teman…?" Gumam Taufan dengan suara yang sengaja di keraskan.

"Apa katamu?!" Halilintar sekali lagi terpancing emosi.

"Bleee! Dasar Kak Hali si terminator~!" Ledek Taufan sambil mencibirkan lidahnya ke arah Halilintar dan semakin membuat Halilintar emosi.

"Ck! Kembali kesini kau, dasar manusia taplak! Akan ku patahkan lehermu!" Teriak Halilintar kesal karena Taufan sudah berlari cukup jauh dari dirinya dan Gempa.

"Hahaha~! Kau bisa lakukan itu nanti, Kak Hali. Aku pergi dulu ya~! Ah, Gempa juga, sampai nanti!" Balas teriak Taufan sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlalu dan menghilang di belokan koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Tch…! Dasar…" Halilintar hanya mendecih dan berjalan menyusul Taufan karena kelasnya memang berada di sebelah kelas Taufan.

Gempa yang ditinggal sendiri di koridor yang mulai sepi itu hanya bisa terdiam, sepertinya hubungan kakak pertamanya dan kakak keduanya itu cukup unik, sehingga mereka bisa kembali akrab meski tanpa kata maaf.

Mengesampingkan itu, Gempa ikut berlari menyusul kedua kakaknya karena sekali lagi, kelas Gempa itu berada di sebelah kelas Taufan, yaitu kelas A.

 _~Twisted~_

"Selamat pagi~!" Sapa Taufan kelewat ceria setelah mendobrak pintunya, dan tentu saja membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas tertuju padanya.

"Lho…?" Salah seorang dari penghuni kelas tersebut bergumam bingung.

"H-halilintar ya?" Seorang lagi bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin si sadis itu ada disini dan menyapa seceria itu. Pasti Gempa si ketua OSIS, dia kan ramah," Sahut yang lain.

"Tapi Gempa itu sopan. Tidak mungkin dia akan mendobrak pintu masuk dan juga tidak mungkin dia berpakaian mencolok begitu," Kelas pun mulai gaduh dengan perdebatan siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka tersebut.

" _Menurutku pakaiannya Gempa dan Kak Hali juga mencolok deh…"_ Batin Taufan sweatdrop.

"A-anu…" Taufan menoleh, dan di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis berkacamata bulat dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua dengan bando kuning biru mengiasi kepalanya.

"Kau…siapa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Taufan yang merasa senang akhirnya ada yang menanyakan namanya, memasang senyum lebar, "Aku murid baru di kelas ini. Panggil saja aku Taufan," Ucap Taufan dengan nada cerianya.

"O-oh…begitu ya. A-aku Ying. Salam kenal…" Gadis bernama Ying tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gugup, dan bisa Taufan simpulkan bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis pemalu.

" _Oh? Jadi ini, gadis yang katanya salah satu temannya Kak Hali? Bagaimana bisa gadis Cina pemalu seperti dia bisa berteman dengan Kak Hali yang nyeremin tapi Tsun-tsun itu?"_ Tanya batin Taufan.

"Anu…apa ada yang salah?" Pertanyaan dari Ying berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Taufan, dan sekali lagi Taufan memasang senyum lebar, "Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana aku bisa duduk?" Tanya Taufan.

"Oh…kau bisa duduk di sana. Kebetulan disana masih kosong," Ucap Ying sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak di barisan ketiga dari kiri, dan kedua dari barisan depan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Taufan pun berjalan menuju bangku tersebut kemudian duduk setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Kau…" Taufan menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan kacamata ungu bersuara, tengah menatapnya datar.

"Hmm? Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Taufan.

"Ck…wajahmu menjengkelkan…" Gumam pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Hah?" Taufan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku bilang…wajahmu itu menjengkelkan tau," Pemuda tersebut bersuara lagi.

"Apa…? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan kau sudah berani berkata seperti itu…" Ucap Taufan bingung dengan sikap orang di sampingnya yang sepertinya ngajak berantem itu.

"Hey, Fang! Itu tidak baik. Jangan lampiaskan emosimu pada orang lain," Taufan menoleh lagi, Ying-yang ternyata duduk di depannya-sedang menatap pemuda berkacamata tersebut dengan cemberut. Pemuda yang dipanggil Fang itu hanya mendengus kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela.

"Maaf ya, Fang itu…err…memiliki hubungan yang tidak begitu baik dengan seseorang…yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan mu. Jadi…emm…" Jelas Ying dengan gugup.

"Oh? Jadi namanya Fang ya?" Gumam Taufan sambil melirik pemuda angkuh yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Eh? Fang…jangan-jangan…" Taufan kembali teringat dengan perkataan Halilintar tentang keberadaan teman-temannya di kelas II-B tersebut.

Baru saja Taufan mau membuka mulutnya lagi, lonceng masuk sudah berbunyi bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang guru yang menurut Taufan…kelewat aneh, dengan kemeja biru tua dan dasi merah, serta topeng merah nyentrik dan juga kacamata yang menghalangi bola matanya.

"Berdiri!" Komando salah seorang dari siswa kelas B tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Ketua Kelas. Para siswa pun ikut berdiri sesuai yang di komando kan sang Ketua Kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu! Kebenaran!" Taufan langsung jawdrop melihat seluruh penghuni kelas-bahkan Fang dan Ying-memberi salam pada guru mereka dengan pose aneh seperti Ultraman kebelet kencing(?) yang pernah ditontonnya waktu kecil dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Murid-murid kebenaran! Apa kalian sudah siap untuk mempelajari kebenaran dunia?" Balas Guru mereka dengan kalimat sok heroic.

"Siap, Cikgu!" Murid-muridnya pun menjawab serempak, dan bisa Taufan simpulkan bahwa mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Tapi sebelum itu, sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru ya," Bahu Taufan langsung menegang begitu guru aneh tersebut menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh nafsu(?).

"Baiklah kau, kandidat kebenaran! Silahkan maju dan perkenalkan namamu," Perintah guru yang diketahui dari name tagnya adalah Papa Zola, nama yang aneh.

Taufan yang mendadak gugup tersebut pun berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke depan kelas, membuat pandangan seluruh siswa tertuju ke arahnya. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang mereka menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seperti melihat seekor Unicorn yang muncul secara ajaib di dalam kelas?

"Ehm…perkenalkan, namaku Boboiboy Taufan, pindahan dari Kuala Lumpur. Kalian bisa memanggil aku Taufan, salam kenal!" Taufan mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada seceria mungkin, meski saat ini Cikgu Papa masih melotot ke arahnya.

"Boboiboy…?" Ying bergumam kaget sedangkan Fang tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi jelas dirinya juga terkejut dilihat dari kedua alisnya yang berkerut.

"Oh? Sebenarnya ada berapa Boboiboy di dunia ini?" Komentar Cikgu Papa.

"Ah…emm…" Taufan yang mendadak kikuk pun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memaksakan terseyum, karena Taufan lupa kalo wajahnya itu sama persis dengan dua orang yang bisa dibilang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini.

"A-aku…emm…adalah saudara kembarnya Gempa dan Kak Hali. Terserah sih, jika kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, kami ini kembar tiga identic," Jelas Taufan berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"Wah…ternyata Gempa dan Halilintar punya saudara kembar lagi,"

"Aku tak percaya mereka itu ternyata kembar tiga,"

"Iya. Dan sepertinya kita beruntung karena kini dia masuk ke kelas kita,"

"Semoga saja dia tidak seperti kakaknya yang menyeramkan itu ya,"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau lihat dia sangat ceria dan murah senyum? Mirip Gempa kan?"

"Tapi sepertinya dia lebih ceria dari Gempa deh,"

"Hmm…kelihatannya dia juga tidak sesopan Gempa,"

Dan bisikan-bisikan lainnya mulai berkumandang dan memasuki pendengaran Taufan meski hanya samar-samar. "Sudah kuduga respon mereka akan seperti itu…" Gumam Taufan sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, Nak Taufan! Kau adalah kandidat kebenaran yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di markas kebenaran. Siap-siaplah, karena kau akan mempelajari banyak hal!" Cikgu Papa kembali bersuara sambil menunjuk batang hidung Taufan.

"I-iya, Cikgu. M-mohon bantuannya," Ucap Taufan kembali merasa gugup.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali duduk. Sana,sana," Taufan sweatdrop karena kini guru aneh tersebut malah mengusirnya seperti mengusir seekor kucing yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri ikan.

"Baiklah, murid-murid kebenaran! Silahkan buka buku paket matematika kalian halaman 40, kita akan mempelajari rumus-rumus kebenaran tentang phytagoras!" Seru Cikgu Papa ditanggapi dengan malas oleh murid-muridnya yang sudah bosan dengan tingkah guru mereka itu.

Taufan yang sudah mulai untuk menulis di buku tulisnya, secara tidak sengaja melirik Fang disampingnya-yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan 'aku-minta-penjelasan-mu-setelah-semua-ini-selesai'. Taufan hanya terdiam dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda yang bernama Fang ini sepertinya punya hubungan yang tidak begitu baik dengan saudara kembar pertamanya.

SKIP TIME

Setelah 3 jam mendengarkan ocehan gaje ala Cikgu Papa, lonceng tanda istirahat pun berkumandang, yang merupakan suatu tanda kebangkitan(?) bagi para siswa yang harus bertahan dari rasa kantuk dan rasa kram di bokong mereka selama 180 menit tersebut.

Taufan yang baru saja mau keluar untuk menemui kedua saudaranya, kini malah dihadang oleh Fang yang masih menatapnya dengan angkuh seperti sebelumnya, serta Ying yang berdiri di belakang Fang, sepertinya sedang berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Kau…benar saudara kembar si sadis dan si Ketos itu?" Fang memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh…iya…?" Gumam Taufan merasa ragu apa dia harus menjawab atau mendiamkan pemuda angkuh di depannya ini.

"Hmph…sepertinya aku sedang dikutuk sehingga bisa sekelas dengan salah satu dari mereka…" Decih Fang sambil membuang muka.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa?" Balas Taufan yang merasa tersinggung.

"Oh ya…aku pasti sedang dikutuk," Fang terus bergumam tanpa menghiraukan Taufan yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengan Kak Hali atau Gempa, tapi tolong jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku karena aku tidak tau apa-apa," Ucap Taufan lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak. Dari wajahmu saja aku bisa menebak bahwa kau akan menjadi orang yang menyebalkan disini," Sahut Fang.

"Hah?!" Taufan akhirnya merasa emosi.

"Sudahlah, Fang. Kau tidak boleh begitu…lagipula, Halilintar dan Gempa juga sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi kan?" Bujuk Ying.

"Benar tuh. Kau ini perhitungan banget kayak cewek," Sambung Taufan.

"Hey! Ngomong jangan sembarangan!" Bentak Fang emosi.

"Sudah ah, jangan ribut di depan kelas. Mengganggu tau! Lagipula, Taufan mungkin mau pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang," Tukas Ying.

"Tepat sekali. Aku mau ke kantin sekarang karena aku lapar, meski aku yang paling banyak makan saat sarapan tadi," Taufan lagi-lagi menyambung.

"Tch! Terserah ah," Fang mendecih kesal lalu membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan keluar, tapi batal begitu melihat ada orang-atau mungkin dua orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Ying dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Ah, Kak Hali, Gempa. Aku baru saja mau mencari kalian," Sambut Taufan.

"Buat apa? Kelas kita semua bersebelahan tau," Sahut Halilintar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tch. Kenapa aku malah bertemu denganmu disaat seperti ini, dasar dinosaurus sadis," Decih Fang sinis.

"Hah? Suka-suka aku kan mau datang kemana? Siapa kau sehingga bisa mengaturku, landak ungu?" Balas Halilintar tak kalah sinisnya.

Keduanya pun saling menatap dengan tajam, sampai samar-samar bisa terlihat aliran listrik diantara tatapan mata mereka.

"Anu…Gempa, apa mereka selalu begitu?" Bisik Taufan sweatdrop.

"Yah…begitulah. Fang dan Kak Halilintar itu sama-sama ikut eskul karate, dan mereka sering _sparring_ bersama…dan sejauh yang aku tau, mereka selalu seri," Jelas Gempa.

"Hee? Ada yang bisa menandingi Kak Hali dalam bela diri? Hebat juga," Komentar Taufan dengan nada bercanda.

"O iya, Fang juga Wakil Ketua OSIS. Jadi yah…dia bisa dibilang termasuk cowok populer di sekolah," Sambung Gempa.

"Jadi…dia adalah rivalnya Kak Hali sekaligus bawahanmu?" Taufan menarik kesimpulan.

"Seharusnya begitu…tapi sebenarnya…Fang itu susah sekali di ajak kerja sama. Entah karena gengsi atau apa," Ucap Gempa sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, ternyata kalian disana ya? Kami tadi sudah ke kantin dan tidak menemukan kalian," Gempa, Taufan, dan Ying menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal dan juga seorang gadis berhijab pink tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Yaya, Gopal!" Sambut Ying ceria. "Hai juga Ying. Kenapa kalian tidak ke kantin? Aku jadi harus menahan lapar lebih lama karena mencari kalian," Keluh pemuda India yang bernama Gopal itu.

"Hee? Kenapa tidak makan saja duluan?" Tanya Ying.

"Nggak seru kalo tanpa kalian. Lagipula, Yaya juga terus menyeretku mencari kalian," Jelas Gopal membuat Ying tertawa, sedikit membuat Taufan terkejut karena melihat gadis pemalu tersebut bisa tertawa seperti itu.

"Mereka lagi?" Desah Yaya melihat Halilintar dan Fang masih setia saling bertatapan penuh cinta(?) disertai aura-aura negative di sekitar mereka.

"Begitulah…mereka memang akrab kan?" Canda Ying yang kali ini membuat Gopal tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mereka siapa?" Bisik Taufan pada Gempa yang masih memandangi perang glare saudara kembar dan bawahannya tersebut.

"Yaya dan Gopal. Mereka teman kami juga. Kalo Yaya, dia sekelas dengan Kak Halilintar, sedangkan Gopal itu teman sekelas ku. Dan, Yaya itu adalah sekretaris OSIS," Jelas Gempa.

"Oh? Pantes Kak Hali bisa dapet teman…ternyata temannya itu temanmu juga," Komentar Taufan.

"Eh?! Gempa…?" Kaget Yaya begitu matanya melihat Taufan yang sedang berbicara dengan Gempa.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Tanya Gempa.

Gopal berjalan mendekati Gempa dan Taufan, kemudian memperhatikan Taufan dari atas sampai bawah kemudian mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, "Aku tidak sedang kena Genjutsu seperti yang ada di komik yang pernah di bawa Gempa itu kan?" Gumam Gopal ngaco.

"Hahaha! Tidak,tidak," Balas Gempa sambil tertawa, "Perkenalkan, ini Kak Taufan, kakakku dan adik Kak Halilintar. Dia baru saja pindah hari ini di kelasnya Ying dan Fang," Jelas Gempa.

"Oh? Jadi kalian kembar tiga? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau kalo punya saudara kembar lain. Untuk hal itu tanyakan saja pada Kak Halilintar yang sedang berperang glare disana," Ucap Gempa sambil angkat bahu.

"Tch, si kampret itu tidak pantas dibicarakan," Decih Halilintar.

"Kak Hali jahat!" Rengek Taufan dengan air mata bawangnya.

"Baiklah, aku Yaya, dan ini Gopal. Salam kenal ya, Taufan," Tukas Yaya.

"Ah…aku juga. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih karena mau berteman dengan Kak Hali. Dia itu orangnya agak sadis tapi tsundere jadi begitu lah," Sahut Taufan.

Buak!

"S-siapa yang tsundere! D-dasar adik sableng!" Kesal Halilintar dengan wajah merona tipis.

"Uh…benarkan?" Canda Taufan setengah meringis karena kepalanya baru saja dijitak oleh Halilintar dengan tenaga nuklirnya tersebut.

"Kalo begitu sekolah ini pasti bakalan tambah menarik, karena jarang-jarang ada kembar tiga di sekolah," Canda Gopal.

"Ku rasa kau benar. Dan Taufan, ku harap kau bisa akrab dengan Fang ya," Sambung Yaya.

"Hmph! Jangan harap," Ucap Fang sambil membuang muka.

"Sudah ah, kita ke kantin yuk. Aku lapar," Ajak Gopal sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga agak lapar, kalian mau ikut?" Ucap Ying.

"Tentu saja. Salah satu hal yang aku nantikan di sekolah adalah seperti apa hidangan kantinnya!" Seru Taufan antusias.

"Kak Halilintar, Fang, kalian juga ikut ya," Ucap Gempa sambil memasang senyum manis.

"Hah…terserah…" Desah Halilintar, sedangkan Fang hanya memperbaiki letak bingkai kacamata ungunya.

Dan percakapan tersebut pun berakhir dengan bersuka citanya Gopal dan Taufan yang akhirnya bisa menikmati jajanan kantin, girs talknya Ying dan Yaya, serta perang glare round 2 yang dilaksanakan oleh Halilintar dan Fang. Intinya, hari itu berakhir dengan baik, setidaknya bagi beberapa orang…

T

B

C

Kepanjangan ya? Maaf ya, saya juga tanpa sadar mengetik sampai sepanjang ini. Baiklah, akhirnya Ying dan Fang muncul, serta bagian Gopal dan Yaya di tambah. Dengan begini, maka chapter selanjutnya akan muncul berbagai macam conflict yang akan mereka hadapi. Tapi karena ini fanfict humor (garing), jadi conflictnya pun tidak akan saya buat serius. Dan soal chapter yang focus ke Taufan, saya berubah pikiran, karena jika hanya focus pada hubungan Taufan dan Gempa atau Halilintar dan Taufan, malah terkesan ga seru.

Halilintar: Halah, bilang aja nggak punya ide.

Author: P-punya kok! Hanya saja, saya kasihan sama kamu jika saya buatnya Taufan dan Gempa. Nanti kamu bakal jealous kan?

Halilintar: *Keluarin pedang dan tombak halilintar* Hah?!

Author: G-gomen, hanya bercanda! Ahahaha… *Ketawa garing*

Halilintar: Terserah, cepat akhiri sesi nggak penting ini!

Author: Iya deh, iya deh… minna-san, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~!

Review?


	6. Gempa, Taufan, and Night Fever

Yosh! Saya kembali minna-san! Saya sempat mikir gimana mau lanjutin plot fic ini tapi…yah, setelah bersemadi 4 hari 5 malam, saya pun berhasil menemukan ide yang pas…yang juga terinspirasi di anime Himouto!Umaru-chan.

Taufan: Author-san, daripada basa-basi mending langsung bales aja review mereka deh.

Author: Baiklah. Eh, Taufan? Kenapa malah kau yang disini? Mana Hali?

Taufan: *Angkat bahu* Ga tau. Aku disini cuman mau nemenin Author aja. Ga boleh ya? *Grin*

Author: *Blush* A-ah…Taufan baik deh! Nggak kayak kakaknya yang cundele itu!

Taufan: Iya dong, aku kan beda sama Kak Hali. Kalo sama entar ga seru lagi dong *Membusungkan dada*

Author: *Sweatdrop* Yah…meski kau memang lebih banyak bacod sih…ya udin, saya langsung bales review aja dulu ya~!

Blue Star Sapphires  
Yep, Hali sama Fang saya sengaja buat seperti itu karena yah…Fang yang tipikal angkuh dan kuudere-meski terkadang juga agak tsundere-itu orang yang cocok buat jadi rivalnya Hali. Brother Complex yah…bisa iya, bisa juga tidak sih. Karena Gempa disini kepribadiannya 'twist' dan Taufan itu…udah tau lah kayak gimana. Mungkin ada saatnya dimana sisi brother complexnya itu kumat. Tapi tentu saja, kalo Halilintar itu sayang sama kedua adiknya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan soal Api dan Air yah…hmm…lihat aja deh, muncul atau tidaknya mereka itu tergantung plot. Okay, thanks for the review!^^

Chikita466  
Halo lagi, Chikita-san~! *Siape lu?* hahaha~! Hali memang kejam ngatain Gempa sama Taufan itu kodok dan dinosaurus. Tapi tak apa, itu mungkin cara Hali mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya~! *Di tendang*  
Ini udah lanjut, thanks for RnR~!

Famelshuimizu chan  
Taufan itu tipikal cheerful sih…tapi bukan berarti ga bisa sadis juga.^^ Dan tentu saja, bukan hanya Halilintar yang akan dia kerjain, tapi Gempa juga. Api dan Air…ah, lihat nanti deh…bakalan gimana. Okay, thanks for waiting and review~! ^^

Dhiaz Rusyda N  
Pertarungan? Buli? Kalo itu akan saya pertimbangkan soalnya ini bukan fanfict drama. Tetap akan ada conflict tentu saja, tapi ga bakal seserius itu juga sih sebenarnya…thanks for review~!

Ahmad Mahmudi  
Pair ya? Kayaknya nggak deh. Fanfict ini no pairing tapi yah…mungkin akan ada sedikit fanservice atau semacamnya tentang Hali x Yaya atau Taufan x…siapa ya? Lihat nanti deh. Kalo Gempa, nggak tau sih. Kemungkinan besar sih OC. Tapi kayaknya saya nggak bakalan munculin OC disini.  
Okay, thanks for RnR!^^

Mahrani29  
Kurang panjang ya? Wow…saya aja mikirnya udah kepanjangan, nanti readers bakalan eneg bacanya. :D  
O iya, thanks ya buat sarannya, saya bakalan filter lagi deh kalo ada banyak kata-kata asingnya. Okay, thanks for the advice and review!^^

Coklatkeju  
Makasih, ini udah lanjut. Thanks atas reviewnya ya~! :D

Asha  
Hahaha…Hali emang kejam. Tapi bukan Hali namanya kalo gak kejam :v *Plak!* Ngomong-ngomong untuk chapter 4 itu ada typonya. Saya memang kurang teliti. And begitulah….Halilintar emang gitu orangnya, jadi mau siapa saja-termasuk saya yang orangnya juga bukan tipe orang sabar. Ini udah ada lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah me-review~!

Guest  
New one is up! Sorry for the big late. Thanks for review~! ^^

Mizuki Kanzaki  
Halo lagi, Mizuki-san~! *Sok kenal* Saya juga sebenarnya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi sih… *di lempar pentungan* ehm…ini udah ada lanjutannya. Hope you like it, and thanks for the review ^^

Alyana Kagamine  
WUAAA! THANKS UDAH REVIEW~! *Teriak pake toa angkot(?)* *Di pentung pak supir* Kagamine-san juga penggemar Attack on Titan? Wah…sama dong! Ehm…saya dengernya season duanya bakalan rilis bulan April…tapi itu baru kabarnya sih…btw, kenapa malah OOT ya? *di lempar tomat*. Kamu nge-fans sama Hali-chan? Kalo saya sih nge-fansnya sama lovey dovey kawaii Taufan~! (Taufan: *Muntah di pojokkan). Hali psycho ya? Mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan, Karena sepertinya Hali yang agak yandere itu menarik *Smirk* okay, semoga kamu suka chapter ini ya, Kagamine-san~! :D

Uchiha Ikari  
Hali memang agak OOC. Meski udah saya coba untuk tetap menjaga imejnya, tapi ternyata sebagian besar scenenya membuatnya terlihat OOC. Well, sekarang udah update, thanks for review~!

Hikaru Q.A  
Yep, Hali memang tsundere…Karena saya suka tsundere Hali-chan~! Taufan kurang jahil? Hmm…mungkin karena disini Gempa punya dua kepribadian jadi kejahilan Taufan agak saya kurangi, takutnya nanti Halilintar malah kena struk lagi… (Taufan: Kalo Kak Hali dengar ini kau bisa dapat masalah deh…-_-) Okay, silahkan nikmati chapter yang baru ini, thanks udah review~!

Femix  
Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review~! Yosh! Sebaiknya sekarang langsung saja di mulai ya~ tapi sebelum itu, saya mau ucapkan sama semuanya meski pun sudah agak telat…

Happy New Year! :D

"Hoaammm…boseeeen~!" Gempa berguling-guling di atas karpet sambil makan keripik kentang (jangan Tanya gimana caranya) sampai membuat karpetnya penuh dengan remah-remah keripik. Taufan yang sedang nonton TV di sofa dekat karpet pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tidak biasanya…memangnya kemana consol game dan majalah-majalah _Jump_ mu itu?" Tanya Taufan yang masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya yang jauh berbeda dengan yang disekolah tadi.

"Aku bosan main game…semuanya sudah kuselesaikan. Dan ngomong soal _Jump_ , edisi minggu ini udah terbit tapi Kak Halilintar lama banget pulangnya…" Jawab Gempa malas.

"Memangnya kau udah kasih tau Kak Hali buat beli _Jump_?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Enggak. Tapi biasanya kalo edisi baru udah terbit Kak Halilintar akan tetap membelikannya. Kalau pun tidak, aku tetap akan memaksa Kak Halilintar pergi keluar buat membeli _Jump_ nya. Dan Kak Halilintar tentu tidak bisa menolak," Jelas Gempa panjang lebar disertai cengiran ala Luffy(?) di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dasar kau ini…aku sangat kagum Kak Hali bisa bertahan dengan adik yang sama sekali tak berprikesaudaraan(?) seperti mu deh," Desah Taufan malas dan hanya di balas 'shishishishishi' dari Gempa yang ngomong-ngomong belakangan ini memang lagi kepincut sama _One Piece_ yang disarankan oleh teman chattingnya di game online.

"Kak Taufan selama di KL biasanya ngapain aja kalo di rumah?" Tanya Gempa yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan topic.

"Aku? Ah…aku lebih sering sendirian di rumah sih…biasanya aku bakalan mengurung diri dalam kamar sambil nonton di laptop atau main game. Itu saja," Jawab Taufan.

"Eh? Kak Taufan tidak pernah keluar?" Tanya Gempa lagi.

"Hanya ketika mau pergi membeli camilan atau di ajak jalan-jalan oleh Ayah atau Ibu…kadang juga jika di hari libur aku pergi main skateboard ke taman. Aku tidak punya teman ingat? Jadi aku jarang keluar meski aku sangat ingin," Jelas Taufan masih dengan nada ceria.

Kalo saja yang berbicara di depannya ini bukan Taufan, Gempa pasti sudah merasa kasihan sambil menatap lawan bicaranya dengan iba. Tapi tentu saja, yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini adalah Taufan, yang tidak perlu dikasihani.

Ah, terdengar kejam, tapi maksudnya adalah Gempa tidak perlu merasa iba pada Taufan yang diyakininya juga tidak ingin dikasihani hanya karena begituan.

"Kak Taufan bisa main game?" Tanya Gempa antusias.

 _"Well_ …hanya sedikit. Aku lebih focus ke game bertema olahraga," Jawab Taufan.

"Hmm…bagaimana dengan film? Kak Taufan sukanya film apa?" Tanya Gempa lagi. Mumpung mereka hanya berdua di rumah, jadi Gempa bisa mengobrol dengan Taufan sekaligus mengenal lebih jauh kembaran keduanya yang tidak pernah dikenalnya selama 14 tahun itu.

"Aku suka film yang suka bergerak atau mungkin _action_ dan _sport_. Film aksi yang memakai efek pertarungan yang _epic_ juga favoritku," Jawab Taufan.

"Gitu yah…ku pikir Kak Taufan itu juga nonton Anime," Gumam Gempa.

"Anime? Sebenarnya iya sih. Aku mengoleksi beberapa di laptopku. Aku juga suka nonton Anime di waktu luang…tapi kau tau? Aku bukanlah _Otaku_ dan juga tidak se- _Hikkikomori(*)_ kau," Cibir Taufan sambil nyengir.

"Hey! Aku bukan _Hikkikomori_ !" Bentak Gempa tak suka. "Oh yah? Kalo begitu jarang ya…aku bisa bertemu dengan _Otaku_ yang bukan _Hikkikomori_ tetapi ajaibnya memiliki dua kepribadian," Cibir Taufan lagi membuat Gempa menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Ckrek!

Baru saja Gempa akan membalas ledekan Taufan, suara pintu yang terbuka secara paksa itu membuat kedua kembar tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu.

Dan disana mereka bisa melihat kakak pertama mereka, sedang membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, napas terengah-engah-sepertinya sang kakak itu berlari sepanjang perjalan pulang, dan pakaian yang dikenakannya, mulai topi sampai ujung sepatu dalam keadaan basah kuyup, bahkan sampai beberapa tetes air menetes dari ujung topi merah hitamnya.

"Kak Hali? Kenapa basah begitu?" Taufan baru saja sadar, di luar sedang hujan deras, meski tidak diiringi petir dan Guntur, tapi suara hujan di luar sangat keras, dan karena pintu rumah masih dalam keadaan terbuka, bisa dirasakan hembusan angin malam menerobos masuk ke dalam membuat siapapun pasti akan menggigil kedinginan.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uh…" Bukannya membalas pertanyaan Taufan, Halilintar-kakak pertama mereka-malah terbatuk-batuk sebelum akhirnya ambruk seandainya Taufan tidak cepat menahan tubuh basah sang kakak.

"Gempa, tolong bersihkan lantai depan pintu ini. Aku mau mengantar Kak Hali ke kamarnya dulu," Pinta Taufan.

Tanpa melawan, Gempa mengangguk dan bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil kain pel sementara Taufan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati karena sedang membopong tubuh Halilintar yang lemas.

"Kak Halilintar mending keringkan tubuh dulu. Ah…aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi. Jika berlama-lama dengan baju basah begitu Kak Halilintar bisa masuk angin," Saran Gempa yang sudah selesai membersihkan ruang depan.

"Gempa benar. Aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti, sekarang Kak Hali mandi dulu," Sambung Taufan.

Halilintar mengangguk pelan lalu berdiri dari kursi meja belajarnya, meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih di atas meja belajar yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua ditemani Gempa sedangkan Taufan mencarikan pakaian ganti untuk Halilintar di lemari pakaian.

"Karena Kak Hali istirahat lebih awal hari ini, aku saja yang akan memasak makan malam. Kau, segera bereskan segala peralatan mainmu di ruang tamu," Perintah Taufan sambil menunjuk hidung Gempa dengan sendok.

"Eh…? Tapi aku masih mau memainkannya. Lagipula sekarang masih pukul delapan," Protes Gempa.

"Ck. Kau ini…Kak Hali sedang istirahat. Firasatku bilang, Kak Hali mungkin akan bangun beberapa jam lagi…dan jika dia melihat keadaan ruang tamu seperti itu, mungkin kita berdua tidak akan selamat," Jelas Taufan dengan gaya seperti seorang boss yang perusahaannya terancam bangkrut(?).

"Huh…baiklah…" Gempa dengan langkah malas berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, sementara Taufan sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan masak di dapur.

"Persediaan makanan mulai menipis…mungkin aku akan mengatakan pada Kak Hali untuk berbelanja saja besok yah…" Gumam Taufan yang memutuskan untuk membuat tumis sayur dan telur goreng saja untuk berhemat.

SKIP TIME

Setelah makan malam, Taufan dan Gempa sedang asik menonton TV di ruang tamu sampai akhirnya Halilintar yang berbalut piyama berjalan turun dari lantai dua.

"Ah, Kak Hali…kau lapar ya? Aku sudah nyiapin jatah Kak Hali di meja makan. Aku juga udah buat teh hangat, jadi setelah makan kembali tidur saja. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam," Ucap Taufan begitu Halilintar berjalan melewati sofa tempatnya duduk.

Halilintar tak menjawab tapi Taufan tau kalo kakak kembarnya itu mendengarnya.

"Asin…" Gumam Halilintar begitu menyendokkan sesendok nasi dan telur goreng buatan Taufan.

"A-asin? Tapi aku sudah mencobanya! Dan bahkan Gempa tidak protes," Bela Taufan tidak terima masakannya di bilang asin oleh saudara kembarnya.

Halilintar tak membalas-mungkin karena terlalu lelah-dan kembali menyuapi dirinya dengan telur goreng dan tumis sayur tersebut, membuat Taufan cengo.

"Kalo asin ngapain dilanjutkan makannya…?" Gumam Taufan yang mulai membenarkan sebuah slogan dari iklan mie instan yang dia lupa namanya, _"Soal rasa, lidah tidak bisa bohong(?)!"_

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum teh nya, Halilintar pergi membasuh wajahnya di wastafel kemudian berjalan kembali menaiki tangga tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun ketika melihat Gempa tiduran di atas sofa dengan 3 bungkus keripik kentang.

"Kak Hali kenapa ya?" Bingung Taufan sambil menatap kepergian Kakaknya tersebut.

"Mungkin Kak Halilintar lelah," Komentar Gempa seadanya.

"Memangnya yang membuat Kak Hali lelah siapa, hah?" Balas Taufan sweatdrop, dan hanya di balas 'munch munch' dari Gempa.

"Ah, sudahlah…aku mau tidur. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Taufan sebelum beranjak menaiki tangga.

"Sebentar lagi. Acara favoritku belum selesai," Jawab Gempa seadanya.

"Ah…ya sudah, jangan begadang ya," Pesan Taufan, sebelum akhinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kiri kamar Gempa.

Next Day

Seperti biasa, Taufan yang selalu bangun paling pagi-karena memiliki tingkat semangat di atas rata-rata. Setelah melakukan peregangan ringan dan membersihkan badan di kamar mandi, Taufan mulai menjalani rutinitasnya, yaitu membangunkan kedua saudara kembarnya dengan cara yang _Anti-Mainstream_.

Taufan menuju kamar kakak pertamanya yang terletak di sebelah kanan kamar Gempa, dan memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan(?)nya dulu.

"Kak Hali~! Sudah pagi lho~~ sudah saatnya bangun~!" Seru Taufan dengan ceria sambil menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh kakaknya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala tersebut.

"Ummhh…" Halilintar hanya bergumam pelan kemudian kembali ke alam tidurnya.

Taufan mengeryitkan dahinya, karena tidak biasanya kakaknya yang garang seperti singa yang hanya makan sehari sekali(?) itu hanya merespon panggilannya dengan gumaman tidak jelas seperti itu. Yang Taufan tau, begitu dirinya berteriak atau membuat kekacauan di kamar kakaknya ini, sang kakak pasti akan langsung bangkit dan menghadiahinya dengan tonjokan cinta(?) dan semacamnya.

"Kak Hali…? Ini sudah pagi. Jangan bilang kakak mulai tertular virus _malasinismenya_ Gempa?" Taufan mencoba membangunkan sang kakak lagi, dan kali ini malah tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti.

"Ayolah Kak Hali. Ini sudah semakin pagi dan-"

"Uhh…berisik…iya,iya…aku bangun…" Suara Halilintar yang terdengar serak memotong celotehan Taufan, kemudian sang pemilik kamar tersebut yang sedari tadi tidur menghadap dinding itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kak Hali? Kakak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taufan mulai cemas.

"Ah…begitulah…" Jawab Halilintar sekenanya dengan tangan yang memegangi sisi kepala kanannya.

"Kakak yakin? Muka Kak Hali merah dan…" Taufan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mulai menyadari sesuatu, Halilintar yang saat ini sedang duduk di pinggir kasur ini berwajah sangat merah, napas tak beraturan dan banyak keringat yang mengalir dari dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Astaga jangan-jangan…Kak Hali demam ya?" Tebak Taufan yang sebenarnya sudah meyakini jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya agak pusing…pergilah ke kamar Gempa. Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu…" Halilintar menjawab pelan kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri dari kasurnya dengan badan yang sedikit sempoyongan.

"Tidak usah, Kak Hali. Kakak istirahat saja. Biar aku yang buat sarapannya," Cegah Taufan sambil menarik tangan Kakaknya yang terasa panas dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali di kasur.

"Uh…memangnya kau bisa membangunkan Gempa dan membuat sarapan sekaligus?" Tanya Halilintar yang agak kesal dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Oh ya? Sebelum aku datang ke sini, Kak Hali juga membangunkan Gempa dan memasak sarapan sekaligus bukan?" Halilintar terdiam, tidak membalas apapun.

Taufan tersenyum kemenangan karena berhasil membuat kakaknya terpojok dan kemudian tangan pemuda berpenampilan serba biru itu terulur ke arah dahi sang kakak.

Puk

Taufan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya, "Uwaaahh! Puaaannasss!" Taufan berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terlihat merah karena menyentuh dahi sang kakak.

"Lebay sekali reaksi mu…" Gumam Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Uh…Kak Hali…itu kulit atau apa sih? Kok panasnya kayak besi yang baru saja di lebur?" Keluh Taufan sambil meniup-niup telapak tangannya.

"Terserah…aku tidak merasa begitu sakit. Dan kalo kau memang mau membuat sarapan ya sudah, sana pergi bangunin Gempa. Kalian bisa telat," Usir Halilintar yang kembali berbaring di kasurnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Taufan mencibir singkat kemudian berdiri dari duduk melantainya dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

"Kak Hali…cemas dengan Gempa?" Tanya Taufan dari ambang pintu.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna hitam kemerahan itu dengan datar. Meski begitu, Taufan memang sudah tau jawabannya.

"Jangan cemas, aku akan menjaga Gempa. Lagipula, kelas kami bersebelahan…yang harus Kakak cemaskan sekarang adalah kondisi tubuh kakak, oke?" Ucap Taufan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, meninggalkan Halilintar yang kini beralih menatap kepergian Taufan dengan seulas senyum yang sangat tipis di wajahnya yang terlihat lebih pucat.

"Gempa~! Ayo bangun atau semua consol game mu itu kujual!" Teriak Taufan dengan suara 5 oktaf sambil menarik Gempa dari tempat tidurnya.

"Uhh…bisa tidak sih, Kak Taufan membangunkan ku dengan lebih normal?" Keluh Gempa sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat cantik di lantai.

"Sudah, jangan banyak ngomel. Cepat mandi, aku mau membuat sarapan dulu," Ucap Taufan tanpa rasa bersalah kemudian berbalik hendak keluar kamar.

"Eh? Memangnya Kak Halilintar kenapa?" Tanya Gempa yang belum berdiri dari duduk melantainya.

"Kak Hali sakit. Jadi aku akan membuat sarapan dan kau, selesai mandi tolong carikan obat penurun panas yang aku letakkan di kamarku," Jawab sekaligus perintah Taufan.

"Eh? Kak Halilintar sakit? Pasti karena hujan-hujanan kemarin…" Gumam Gempa.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat atau kita akan telat. Aku mau ke dapur dulu," Taufan berjalan keluar dari kamar Gempa kemudian langsung menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur.

SKIP TIME

"Obatnya?" Tanya Taufan begitu melihat Gempa yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah berjalan turun dari lantai dua. Aku udah kasih ke Kak Halilintar. Tapi Kak Halilintar kayaknya tertidur…jadi aku hanya meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur saja," Jawab Gempa.

"Begitu yah…kalo begitu kau sarapan saja duluan. Aku mau mengantar ini dulu ke kemar Kak Hali," Tukas Taufan dengan kedua tangan yang memegang nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh panas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gempa, sang kembaran tengah tersebut segera melangkah naik ke lantai dua.

"Hee…meski tampak seperti bocah liar begitu ternyata Kak Taufan masih bisa bertanggung jawab ya…?" Gempa bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Hmm…enak, meski tidak seenak buatan Kak Halilintar sih…" Gempa bergumam lagi sambil menyenandungkan lagu random dari anime yang baru-baru di tontonnya.

"Kak Hali…?" Taufan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar bubur yang di bawanya itu tidak tumpah.

"Kak Hali, bangun dulu…sarapan dulu dan minum obat baru tidur lagi," Ucap Taufan sambil menggoyangkan pundak Halilintar pelan.

"Ummhh…" Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan kemudian dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Padahal baru ditinggal sebentar, udah tidur lagi…" Desah Taufan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Berisik. Yang menyuruhku istirahat siapa, hah?" Balas Halilintar dengan nada serak dan datar.

"Iya,iya…nih, makan dulu," Taufan menyodorkan bubur tadi-tentu saja bersama nampannya-pada sang kakak yang tampak berantakan dan lemas tersebut.

Tak menjawab apapun, Halilintar menyendok sedikit bubur tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pahit…" Gumam Halilintar, membuat Taufan sweatdrop, "Kemarin telur gorengku dibilang asin…sekarang buburnya di bilang pahit…" Taufan hanya mengurut pelipisnya, namun memaklumi kondisi Halilintar yang tentu saja tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa pahit untuk sekarang.

"Obatnya sudah Gempa letakkan di meja dan ini air minumnya. Kak Hali pokoknya minum obat terus langsung tidur ya, nggak usah ngapa-ngapain," Pesan Taufan sambil berdiri dari kursi belajar Halilintar yang di pindahkannya ke samping kasur sang kakak.

"Iya, bawel…sudah sana pergi," Usir Halilintar datar.

"Ck…iya deh. Kak Hali baik-baik ya dirumah, dah~!" Taufan pamit kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

"Hah…" Halilintar menghela napas kemudian menyuapi dirinya lagi dengan bubur buatan Taufan sambil berkali-kali menggumam 'pahit' dengan senyum tipis.

 _~Twisted~_

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Taufan di kamar Halilintar sebelumnya, Taufan benar-benar menjaga Gempa dengan baik agar si bungsu dengan _twisted personality_ itu tidak berlebihan dalam tebar pesona di sekolahnya-yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh si bungsu, itu hanya pandangan _fans-fans_ Gempa saja.

"Eh? Hanya kalian berdua?" Ying menatap bingung melihat hanya ada Gempa yang datang menjemput Taufan di kelas ketika istirahat.

"Dimana si dinosaurus sadist itu? Ah…bukannya aku merindukannya, aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia tidak menampakkan gigi taringnya," Fang ikut bersuara sambil membetulkan gagang kacamatanya-yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Author pada si _megane_ maniak ramalan dari fandom sebelah.

"Kak Hali lagi sakit. Jadi dia nggak masuk deh," Jawab Taufan.

"Eh? Halilintar sakit? Yang benar?" Gopal-yang muncul entah darimana bersama Yaya-terlonjak kaget.

"Hee…jadi si titisan Hulk itu bisa sakit juga ya," Komentar Fang dengan seulas senyum meremehkan.

"Itu karena kemarin Kak Halilintar pulang telat dan semalam juga hujan deras," Ucap Gempa.

"Yaya, kau sudah memberikan surat sakit Kak Hali ke Cikgu Papa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Yep. Meskipun aku terus disembur dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari cikgu…" Jawab sang gadis berkerudung pink tersebut setengah sweatdrop mengingat ekspresi Cikgu Papa yang meneriakinya denngan pertanyaan 'Kenapa nak Halilintar bisa sakit?!' atau 'Apa kau yang sudah mencelakai murid kebenaran Cikgu?!'.

"Bagaimana kalo sore ini kita pergi menjenguk Halilintar?" Usul Yaya.

"Eh? Yakin nih? Kalian ada rapat OSIS hari ini kan?" Kaget Ying.

"Aku bisa membatalkannya," Gempa angkat bicara sambil tersenyum kemenangan, beruntung dirinya yang jadi ketua OSIS, jadi dirinya bisa dengan mudah menunda rapat ditambah lagi kedua temannya (Fang dan Yaya) adalah anggota inti OSIS.

"Oke deh. Club atletik juga tidak ada kegiatan jadi aku bisa ikut. Kau juga bisa kan, Gopal?" Ucap Ying.

"Eh…tentu saja. Aku juga luang…" Jawab Gopal sedikit gugup.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Fang?" Tanya Taufan dengan senyum menyebalkan terpatri di wajah _kawaii_ plus unyu-unyu and _shota_ and-okay, Author mulai ngelantur.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot ikut?" Protes Fang.

"Kalo kau tidak mau, maka rapatnya tidak jadi aku tunda dan kau lah yang akan menggantikan ku memimpin rapatnya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Gempa dengan senyum charming disertai aura blink-blink disekitarnya. "Tch…terserah deh," Fang hanya mendecih kesal sambil membuang muka.

 _~Twisted~_

Halilintar POV

Mataku terbuka perlahan, gelap…itu yang ku lihat. Oh, tentu saja, karena aku tidur seharian jadi jendela kamarku tidak sempat di buka. Yang ku ingat, setelah menghabiskan bubur buatan Taufan-yang memang terasa agak pahit itu, aku meminum teh dan obat yang di terletak di meja samping tempat tidurku, kemudian melamun sebentar-jangan Tanya apa yang aku lamunkan-lalu akhirnya terlelap hingga sekarang.

Meski kepalaku terasa agak pusing, aku tetap berusaha untuk untuk bangun, mengambil mangkuk dan gelas bekas sarapanku tadi, kemudian berjalan turun menuju dapur untuk mencucinya. Well, karena sudah terlalu terbiasa bersih-bersih di rumah, aku jadi tetap membereskan peralatan makanku meski dalam keadaan sakit sekali pun.

Setelah selesai, aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan mendesah lega meski agak sedikit kecewa, karena ruang tamu sudah bersih, tidak ada kotoran apapun-meski itu hanya sepotong keripik kentang. Aku menguap sebentar kemudian menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atas TV. Jam 1…jadi masih satu jam lagi sebelum Gempa dan Taufan pulang.

Ahh…bosan…aku sama sekali tidak punya kerjaan dan aku juga tidak bisa kemana-mana. Jadi ku putuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamar lalu membaca buku atau semacamnya sambil menunggu mereka pulang.

Tapi, baru saja kaki kiriku terangkat untuk menapaki anak tangga pertama, mendadak kepalaku terasa berat, seperti dipakaikan helm seberat tubuh anak-anak…rasanya aku seperti terdorong ke depan…dan akhirnya pandanganku menjadi gelap…

Normal POV

"Ukh…" Halilintar merasa ada cahaya yang menelusup memasuki matanya yang masih terhalang kelopak mata tersebut.

"Ah…Kak Halilintar sudah sadar," Halilintar samar-samar dapat melihat siluet seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam kuning yang sedang menatapnya cemas bercampur lega.

"Kak Hali? Kak Hali bisa mendengarku?" Kali ini laki-laki berpakaian serba biru putih, yang diyakininya adalah adik pertamanya itu bertanya antusias.

"Uh…apa yang terjadi…?" Gumam Halilintar pelan.

"Kak Taufan menemukan Kak Halilintar tak sadarkan diri di dekat tangga," Jawab Gempa.

"He…?" Halilintar teringat dirinya yang baru saja membersihkan peralatan makannya itu terjatuh ketika mau naik ke lantai dua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Halilintar?" Yaya ikut bertanya. Halilintar sedikit tersentak melihat kehadiran gadis tetangganya yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya itu, bersama dengan gadis Cina dan pemuda gempal berdarah India yang sekelas dengan Taufan dan Gempa itu.

"Tch…aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa jadi selemah ini," Halilintar tambah kaget, karena pemuda raven berkacamata ungu yang merupakan rivalnya itu juga ada disini.

"Kalian…ngapain kesini?" Tanya Halilintar pada akhirnya.

"Kami menjengukmu tentu saja," Jawab Yaya mewakili yang lainnya.

"Mereka khawatir pada Kak Hali. Bahkan, Fang pun ikut lho," Ucap Taufan sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Fang.

"H-hey! Aku ikut karena di ancam oleh Gempa tau!" Bentak Fang tidak suka tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lain.

"Jadi…kenapa Kak Hali bisa jatuh terkelungkup di dekat tangga begitu?" Taufan kembali ke topic semula.

"Ah…aku hanya turun untuk membersihkan mangkuk bekas sarapanku…dan ketika baru mau menaiki tangga…aku sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi," Jawab Halilintar sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Syukurlah…kami pikir kau baru saja jatuh dari tangga," Yaya mendesah lega.

"Selama Kak Hali pingsan, aku sudah membuatkan sup untuk makan siang. Ah…tapi mungkin sudah agak dingin karena sudah cukup lama aku membuatnya," Jelas Taufan.

"Oh…apa aku perlu mengambil biskuitku? Rumahku hanya di sebelah kok," Yaya angkat bicara, langsung membuat semua penghuni kamar terkena syok mendadak(?).

"T-tidak usah…lagipula aku tidak bisa memakan makanan apapun. Yang ada malah terasa pahit," Tolak Halilintar sekuat tenaga.

"Yah…sayang sekali," Yaya mendesah kecewa.

 _"Syukur…jika Halilintar memakan biskuit itu, yang ada malah kondisinya tambah parah,"_ Batin Ying sambil melirik sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam pelajaran tersebut.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat, tak terasa sudah hampir jam lima sore. Teman-teman para Boboiboy kembar itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kami pamit dulu. Dan semoga Halilintar cepat sembuh ya," Ucap Yaya di ambang pintu.

"Itu benar. Karena kalo Halilintar terlalu lama tidak sekolah, nanti Yaya kangen," Sambung Gopal sambil tersenyum jahil, dan langsung terkena tumbukan padu-maksudku, jitakan maut di kepalanya dari seorang gadis yang berjilbab yang wajahnya sudah semerah bros bunganya.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan meyakinkan Kak Hali agar tidak lagi keluyuran kalo lagi hujan," Sahut Taufan.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa si sadis itu bisa pulang larut," Fang angkat bicara.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Taufan tidak mengerti.

"Yah…latihan karate selesai jam 5 kemarin, dan ketika pulang aku sempat melihat kakak kalian itu ada di minimarket. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disana sampai harus pulang semalam itu," Jelas Fang.

Taufan dan Gempa saling berpandangan bingung, kemudian kembali menatap teman-temannya, "Baiklah. Kami akan menanyakannya pada Kak Hali nanti deh," Tukas Taufan.

"Kalo begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok," Pamit Ying ketika ketiga temannya yang lain sudah keluar dari pintu.

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot berkunjung. Terutama kau, Waketos~" Balas Gempa dengan senyum innocent.

"Tch…terserah," Fang hanya memutar mata-meski terdapat seulas senyum tipis di wajah _uke(?)_ nya tersebut.

Setelah keempat teman barunya itu tak tampak lagi di sekitaran rumah, Taufan segera menutup pintu dan pergi menyusul Gempa yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar Halilintar.

"Gempa…?" "Ssst! Kak Halilintar udah tidur lagi nih," Gempa yang duduk di samping tempat tidur meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan tangan satunya menunjuk Halilintar yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang itu.

"Cepat sekali," Taufan setengah sweatdrop kemudian teringat sesuatu, bahwa kakaknya itu belum makan siang dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 6.

"Ah…Gempa, aku mau membuat makan malam. Kalo sudah jadi tolong kau bangunkan Kak Hali ya," Ucap Taufan.

"Oke, kak," Balas Gempa sambil berpose hormat.

SKIP TIME

Setelah memasak dan menata semuanya di meja makan, Taufan segera meletakkan semangkuk sup beserta teh di nampan yang sama dengan yang digunakannya untuk mengantar sarapan Halilintar tadi.

"Gempa, nih aku udah bawain makanan Kak Hali nih," Ucap Taufan setelah membuka sedikit pintu kamar Halilintar.

"Ah…sebentar," Gempa berdiri dari kursinya dan membukakan pintu untuk Taufan, kemudian kembali ke tempatnya untuk membangunkan Halilintar sementara Taufan meletakkan makanan sang kakak di atas meja samping tempat tidur-sekilas pandangan Taufan menangkap sebuah kantung plastic putih yang terletak di atas meja belajar Halilintar.

"Kak Halilintar, bangun. Makan dulu deh," Gempa membangunkan Halilintar, membuat Taufan menahan tawanya mengingat selama ini Halilintar lah yang sering membangunkan Gempa, bukan sebaliknya.

Ah…sepertinya adik bungsunya yang punya _twisted personality_ ini masih bisa diandalkan juga rupanya. Taufan bahkan baru ingat, seharian ini Gempa tidak mengeluh ataupun menyentuh game kesayangannya itu.

"Mmmhh…" Setelah kembali ke alam sadar, Halilintar segera mengambil sup pemberian Taufan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya-dengan cara menyendoknya tentu saja.

"Tidak ada rasanya…" Gumam Halilintar.

"Iya,iya. Tapi harus dihabiskan karena aku capek membuatnya," Ucap Taufan sweatdrop.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan minum obat, Halilintar kembali berbaring dan berpindah ke alam tidurnya.

"Cepat sekali," Gempa sukses sweatdrop.

"Mungkin Kak Hali memang sangat lelah ya," Sambung Taufan.

"Ya sudah. Kita makan juga yuk. Aku laper nih," Gempa berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Taufan yang berjalan di belakang Gempa, berhenti melangkah begitu pandangannya kembali tertuju pada kantung plastik putih yang ada di atas meja belajar.

"Gempa," Panggil Taufan.

"Ada apa?" Gempa yang baru mau membuka pintu kembali tertuju ke arah sang kakak kedua yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Daritadi aku bertanya-tanya, kantung plastik apa yang ada di meja belajar Kak Hali ini," Ucap Taufan.

"Hmm…kalo tidak salah, Kak Halilintar kemarin pulang dengan membawa itu bukan?" Tanya Gempa yang kini sudah berada di samping Taufan.

"Fang bilang dia melihat Kak Hali berada di minimarket kemarin. Sebenarnya apa yang dibeli Kak Hali disana…?" Gumam Taufan.

"Kita lihat isinya aja yuk," Gempa segera mengambil kantung plastik tersebut dan langsung mengeluarkan isinya.

"Oy, Gempa. Bagaimana kalo itu adalah barang pribadi Kak Hali? Nanti kau bisa dibantai," Ucap Taufan panik.

"Itu terlalu lebay, Kak Taufan…" Balas Gempa sweatdrop dengan tingkat pikiran kembaran Boboiboy kedua itu.

"Eh?" Begitu melihat cover dari buku yang ada di dalam kantung plastik tersebut, Gempa langsung terdiam.

"Gempa? Ada apa?" Tanya Taufan bingung.

"I-ini…" Gempa mengangkat buku-atau lebih tepatnya majalah tersebut sehingga Taufan bisa melihat covernya.

"Itu… _Jump_ …" Kaget Taufan.

"Kenapa bisa?" Gempa menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Taufan yang masih memasang wajah kaget sedetik kemudian kembali ke wajah semulanya, "Gempa, ternyata kau benar," Ucapnya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Gempa yang masih gagal paham.

"Bahwa Kak Hali tetap akan membelikan mu majalah _Jump_ apapun yang terjadi," Jawab Taufan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Gempa yang mulai menangkap maksud kakak keduanya itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum tulus, "Yeah…aku bilang juga apa?" Desah Gempa sambil mengelus cover majalah bergambar seorang cowok cantik berambut biru berseragam sekolah yang memegang senjata bersama dengan sesosok makhluk gurita berwarna kuning tersebut.

NEXT DAY

"Hooaamm…" Taufan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya setelah sukses berpindah dari alam tidurnya tersebut.

"Yosh! Saatnya membuat sarapan dan membangunkan Gempa," Taufan dengan penuh semangat langsung membuka pintu dan berlari menuju kamar adiknya yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

"GEMPAAA! Jangan hanya bermesraan dengan _dakimakura(**)_ mu itu dan ayo bangun!" Taufan langsung disko plus melakukan gerakan salto depan-belakang-atas-bawah-serong-kanan(?) tersebut di kamar sang adik yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluk bantal ukuran tubuh manusianya yang bergambar gadis manis berambut pink yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan dada yang terekspos.

"Ukh…Kak Taufan pliss, biasa aja dong gayanya," Desah Gempa yang terbangun dengan sangat tidak elit tersebut.

"Sudah, jangan banyak omel dan bersihkan dirimu," Taufan beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan Gempa yang masih misuh-misuh di atas tempat tidurnya tersebut.

 _~Twisted~  
_

Setelah membersihkan diri, Taufan berjalan turun untuk membuat sarapan, tapi batal dan hanya terpaku di pinggir tangga, melihat ruang makan tersebut.

"Kak Taufan ngapain? Kok nggak buat sarapan?" Tanya Gempa yang baru saja muncul.

"Eh…itu…" Taufan menunjuk meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan kesukaan mereka-yang malas Author sebutkan *dikeroyok massa*.

"Eh? S-siapa…?" Gempa ikutan membeku di tangga bersama Taufan.

"Ck, kalian berdua lama sekali," Taufan dan Gempa menoleh lagi, dan mendapati kakak mereka yang baru saja dari dapur. Kedua tangannya memegang piring yang berisi sandwitch.

"K-kak Hali yang membuat semua ini?" Kaget Taufan.

"Tapi…sejak kapan?" Sambung Gempa tak kalah kagetnya.

"2 jam yang lalu. Aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat sarapan saja," Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Tapi…bagaimana dengan demam Kakak?" Tanya Taufan.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat," Jawab Halilintar lagi.

"Jika dilihat-lihat, Kak Halilintar sepertinya sudah sehat lagi," Gumam Gempa.

"Kak Hali memang hebat," Taufan tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Tapi, untuk apa Kak Halilintar membuat makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Gempa sambil mengunyah sepotong sandwitch.

"Yah…hanya sebagai balasan…" Jawab Halilintar pelan.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Taufan yang baru saja meneguk susu hangatnya, karena suara Halilintar hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih…karena sudah merawatku kemarin," Jawab Halilintar pelan-meski kali ini sudah cukup bisa di dengar-sambil membuang muka merahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Taufan dan Gempa cengo, saling berpandangan, cengo lagi, lalu kembali menatap Halilintar dengan senyum geli.

"Hihihi…harusnya bilang daritadi," Kikik Gempa.

"D-diam! Berterima kasihlah karena sudah kubuatkan sarapan, tau!" Bentak Halilintar-masih dengan wajah merah-dengan kesal.

"Iya,iya, makasih ya, _Onii-chan~_ " Taufan tersenyum jahil dan sekuat tenaga menahan tawa begitu melihat ada asap mengepul dari ubun-ubun Halilintar.

"Tapi Kak Halilintar, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah membelikan ku _Jump_ bahkan sampai kehujanan begitu," Ucap Gempa dengan seulas senyum tulusnya.

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula, jika aku tidak membelinya, kau tetap akan memaksaku dan aku malas untuk bolak-balik begitu. Hujan juga bukan masalah bagiku kok," Jawab Halilintar ketus.

Gempa hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kakaknya yang ternyata dibalik sifat dingin dan ketusnya itu, ada sisi manis dan _Tsundere_ seperti seorang gadis jatuh cinta begitu.

Dan Taufan juga tau, bahwa kakaknya itu tetap menyayangi dirinya dan Gempa, sekalipun Gempa itu memiliki dua sisi berbeda dalam dirinya.

"Sudah ah. Cepat selesaikan makannya atau kalian kutinggal," Tukas Halilintar yang kini beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kak Taufan," Panggil Gempa yang masih asik mengunyah roti isinya itu.

"Mmhh?" Respon Taufan yang juga sedang menikmati sepiring sosis bakar.

"Sekarang mengerti kan, kenapa Kak Halilintar itu jauh lebih manis dibandingkan gadis Anime manapun?" Ucap Gempa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Taufan terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil, "Kau benar," Jawab Taufan di sela-sela tawanya, kemudian kedua kembar tersebut melanjutkan makan pagi mereka dengan terburu-buru karena panggilan darurat dari kakak mereka dari pintu depan.

Yah, seperti kata Gempa, tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan dibandingkan saudara kembar pertama mereka yang kasar dan dingin namun agak pemalu dan sensitif tersebut.

"Lama sekali! Jika kita sampai telat, maka kalian berdua sudah tau apa akibatnya…" Halilintar berjalan dengan aura-aura intimidasi di sekitarannya, sedangkan Gempa dan Taufan berjalan di belakangnya dengan lesu.

"Uh! Kak Hali jahat!" Taufan mulai mewek sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih panas karena dijitak dengan penuh cinta dari sang kakak, sedangkan Gempa hanya sweatdrop.

Tapi tentu saja, bagi mereka juga tidak ada yang lebih seram dibandingkan saudara kembar pertama mereka yang mengamuk seperti gadis-gadis PMS tersebut *Author kemudian lari menjelajah angkasa menghindari lemparan tombak halilintar*.

T

B

C

(*) _Hikikomori itu sebutan buat Otaku akut yang anti-sosial dan lebih memilih mengurung diri dalam kamarnya sambil nonton Anime atau main game (Sebenarnya Author sedikit memiliki sifat ini)._

(**) _Dakimakura itu semacam bantal (atau sarung bantal?) yang berukuran tubuh manusia. Bergambar karakter Anime moe (cowok khusus Otaku cewek) atau imut yang berpose seperti dipeluk atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi, berpose seperti seolah-olah sedang di *PIIIP*(?), benda ini biasanya digunakan untuk para pecandu karakter dua dimensi akut, kebanyakan sih laki-laki._

Fyuuh…akhirnya kelar juga ni chapter. Emm…anggap aja di Pulau Rintis itu sama kayak Jepang yang menjual majalah Shounen Jump di mini market. Soalnya saya bingung biasanya majalah kayak gitu di jual dimana kalo di Malaysia. O iya, maaf banget ya updatenya lama banget. Saya mendadak dapet tugas banyak di sekolah terus lagi ngumpulin mood dulu karena suatu peristiwa membuat mood saya menurun. Tadinya mau saya lampiaskan di fict…tapi ga jadi karena takut di gebuk warga sekampung…

Taufan: Salah tuh. Yang benar warga satu Negara.

Author: Taufan…kau udah ketularan kejamnya Hali… T_T

Taufan: Eh, nggak kok. Buktinya, aku mau membenarkan kalimatmu tadi.

Author: *Facepalm*

Taufan: O iya, kenapa endingnya nista begitu? Dan kenapa Kak Hali jadi makin OOC? Kalo ketahuan bahaya lho~

Author: Yah abis mau gimana lagi? Lagipula…dari sudut pandang Author sih Hali itu memang gitu orangnya :v

Taufan: Berarti kita sama dong?

Author: Nah…situ juga mikir kayak gitu ke Hali rupanya -_-

Taufan: Yah abis mau gimana lagi? Lagipula…dari sudut pandangku, Kak Hali memang gitu orangnya :v

Author: Hey, hey! Kok malah copas kalimat saya sih?

Taufan: *Angkat bahu*

Author: -_-

Taufan: Author…

Author: Ya?

Taufan: Kapan selesainya nih?

Author: Eh…iya. Ah benar, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fict abal ini, saya sebenarnya nggak janji mau update dalam waktu dekat karena sibuk plus…kekurangan ide juga asupan(?). Tapi tetap bakalan lanjut _and not going to discontinued_ , okay? Nah Taufan, tutup chapternya~

Taufan: Kok aku sih? Ah…ya udah… *Pasang cengiran matahari* okay readers, sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mau membuang waktu kalian yang berharga buat membaca ini, akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya dan tolong berikan review ya~~~! Byeee~~!

Review please?


	7. Gempa and Mask

Muahahahaha! Saya kembali~~! Sebenarnya sedikit lebih cepat dari yang saya duga sih…rencananya mau update minggu depan tapi…yah sudah lah, toh sudah ada nih…

Taufan: Author~~~

Author: Yeey! Taufan ada disini! *Peluk Taufan*

Taufan: Akkhh! S-sesak! Lepasiiiin!

Author: *Melepas pelukan dengan ogah-ogahan* Taufan ga asik…

Taufan: Uhuk…uhuk…tadi itu pelukan atau smackdown sih? Kayak 11-12 sama cengkraman Hulk…*mengelus dada*

Author: Taufan…kau sama saja dengan teman-teman sekolah author. Mereka juga bilang begitu sama pelukan author…T_T

Taufan: Hiii! Mendadak aku jadi kasihan sama teman-temanmu itu!

Author: Kejaam! *pundung di pojokkan sambil cabutin rumput(?)*

Taufan: *Sweatdrop* Well…karena si author lagi ga mood mending aku aja deh yang bales review ya~

Sandal unyu  
Hahaha~! Tentu saja Kak Hali bisa sakit. Dia juga masih manusia…mungkin…ehm…saat ini Author kayaknya lagi bersemangat makanya fic nya cepet lanjut. Okay, terima kasih sudah mereview~

Silver Celestia  
Hmm…hmm…Kak Hali itu memang aneh, entah apa yang membuatnya nekad hujan-hujanan di malam hari hanya karena _Jump_ untuk Gempa. Tapi Kak Hali itu memang kakak favoritku (sebenarnya dia kakakku satu-satunya). Maaf, Silver-san, Kak Hali itu milikku jadi tidak bisa kuserahkan :v  
(Author: Kyaaa! *pingsan dengan hidung berdarah*)  
B-bukan itu maksudku! Akh…sudahlah, anyway…thanks for review ^^  
P.S.: Yep, itu memang Nagisa sama Koro-sensei. Kebetulan author lagi galau karena ga sempat nonton season dua nya ^^.

Ahmad MahMudi  
New one is here~! Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mereview ~

Willy0610  
Yah…author emang gitu orangnya jadi Kak Hali bisa jadi OOC di tangannya :v. Yep, tentu Kak Hali bisa sakit. Kalo enggak, aku bisa jadi mempertanyakan jenis spesies Kak Hali itu sebenarnya apa :v.  
(Author: Taufan, mending cepetan atau kau ga bakalan selamat -_-)  
Okey, trims sudah me-review~!

Famelshuimizu chan  
Hmm…harus aku akui, aku sepemikiran denganmu, Mizu-chan. Kak Hali itu memang manis-manis tapi serem, kayak kecap pedas manis gitu…btw, ini udah terbit *lha?* lanjutannya. Hope you like it, and thanks for review! ^^

FireBluePhoenix  
Ano…sebenarnya aku dan Gempa ga ketukaran personality. Author aja yang membuat Gempa harus memiliki double kepribadian. Aku tetap aku kok! Tapi yah…kayaknya aku kurang jahil ya? Ga pa pa. Mungkin kedepannya aku akan kembali menjadi diriku sendiri!  
Thanks for review~! ^^

Annisa Wijayanti  
Wow, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Annisa-san. Fic ga berkualitas kayak gini seharusnya ga pantes di puji. Bahkan, seharusnya ga ada reviewnya :v  
(Author: *kembali pundung di pojokkan*)  
Hehehe…bercanda. Okay, terima kasih sudah memberikan review dan nikmati chapter ini ya~^^

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki  
Okay…karena sih Author masih pundung, jadi aku saja yang akan menyampaikan pesannya. Katanya, author berterima kasih banget atas saran dan reviewnya yang langsung 6 in 1! Hebat banget, NaYu-san!  
Btw, kebetulan sekali author memang ingin mengambil episode Umaru-chan yang bagian arcade itu untuk chapter ini. Harapanmu langsung terkabul NaYu-san~! Ngomong-ngomong soal hint…ah, seharusnya fic ini no pair, tapi karena si author itu juga fujo kelas kakap, jadinya hint-hint kayak gitu deh -_-. Dan soal kapan Kak Hali dan Gempa pisah dengan aku, juga kenapa Kak Hali sangat memanjakan Gempa itu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi mungkin beberapa clue sudah bermunculan.  
And, karena ini udah lanjut, silahkan nikmati dan sekali lagi, terima kasih reviewnya, NaYu-san~! ^^

Mahrani29  
Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan review ya~! Ehm, aku jadi malu deh…kalo Mahrani-san suka sama brotherly love kami…*mainin jari* ehm, ngomong-ngomong, misuh-misuh itu aku kurang tau bahasa darimana(?), tapi artinya kayak ngomel-ngomel atau ngomong sendiri…semacam itulah. Sisanya silahkan cari di Tante Wiki~ *plak!*  
Jaa, hope you enjoy this new one~!

Arka  
Hmm…hmm…Kak Hali memang aneh, tapi itulah yang aku suka dari Kak Hali. Ah, tapi saya tekankan, sebagai KAKAK ya~! Yep, cover majalah _Jump_ chapter kemarin itu memang Nagisa sama Koro-sensei dari Anssatsu Kyoushitsu. Author emang lagi galau karena ga sempet nonton season duanya. ^^  
All right, thanks udah review ya!

Lily  
Begitu yah…di Negara Indo juga sebenarnya ga pernah tuh, lihat yang namanya _Jump_. Tapi karena keperluan cerita, jadi Author buat aja ala kadarnya.  
(Author: Hwaa! Jangan ngomong gitu dong!)  
Okay, thanks for the review~!

Alyana Kagamine  
Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dan soal Collosan Titan, author ga bisa munculin itu terus. Nanti readers lainnya malah bosan jika leluconnya malah itu-itu terus. Apalagi fic ini emang udah garing dari sononya :v.  
(Author: Taufan…kau benar-benar… T_T)  
Jika udah punya waktu yang pas, mungkin Author akan memunculkan Titan ukuran 60 meter itu lagi…yah, secara teknis, Author juga suka sama Collosal Titan. Kak Hali memang kalo lagi sakit tampak manis ya~? Tapi entahlah…kayaknya Kak Hali ga bakalan sakit lagi. Kak Hali kan punya tenaga titan, waktu itu Kak Hali sakit karena kecapekan saja. Dan Author bilang terima kasih atas pujiannya. Jujur, sebenarnya Author sendiri itu belum lama bergabung dalam dunia fanfiction, jadi masih banyak kekurangan. Cuman…Author emang udah kenal sama sejak dulu, jadi gitu deh…kalo mau buat cerita bagus, hmm…mungkin cari saja tema apa yang disukai Alya-kun. Dan tinggal belajar deh cara penulisan yang bagus. Setiap penulis pasti memiliki ciri khas masing-masing, dan aku yakin Alya-kun juga punya. Malah, mungkin saja Alya-kun punya potensi untuk membuat fict lebih bagus dari author sableng yang ada disini, ah…bahkan mungkin author ini sama sekali tidak berbakat~!  
(Author: *Kembali nangis di pojokkan*)  
Oke, semoga bisa membantu, enjoy this new chapter~!

Oke, sekarang langsung saja ke cerita ya!

ENJOY!

"Aku pulang," Ucap seorang pemuda bertopi miring dengan pakaian serba biru dari ambang pintu. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga…" Pemuda lain dengan pakaian serba merah hitam keluar dari dapur dengan tangan kanan yang memegang spatula.

"Kak Hali? Mana Gempa?" Pemuda biru tersebut, Taufan bertanya.

"Biasa…dia pergi ke arcade setengah jam yang lalu. Dua jam lagi mungkin baru dia kembali" Jawab Halilintar sang kakak. Taufan menengok jam tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul setengah empat sore.

"Dia mau ngapain di arcade sampai selama itu?" Tanya Taufan heran dengan betapa _maniac_ nya adik kembarnya itu dengan game.

"Tau tuh. Aku dengar katanya sebuah turnamen game di arcade di adakan hari ini. Aku rasa dia pergi karena itu," Jawab Halilintar sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Yang lebih penting lagi, sekarang kau pergi ganti pakaian dan bantu aku membersihkan rumah," Lanjut Halilintar kali ini dengan aura intimidasi di sekitarnya sambil menunjuk Taufan menggunakan spatula, sedangkan yang di tunjuk langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kak Hali yang super galak itu terus membiarkan Gempa bermain-main dan memberantakan rumah sedangkan aku malah dijadikan pembantu dadakan…" Sungut Taufan-tentu saja dengan suara kecil agar tidak kedengaran sang kakak.

 _~Twisted~_

Sementara kedua saudara kembarnya sibuk membereskan rumah, Boboiboy Gempa, pemuda SMP yang sangat disegani dan disukai di sekolah tetapi juga selalu bikin repot saudara kembarnya di rumah, kini sedang asik menggerakkan tombol-tombol di salah satu mesin game bertema _action_ tersebut.

"Yosh! Aku dapat yang emas~!" Gempa berseru kegirangan sambil mengangkat sebuah kartu berwarna keemasan yang dia menangkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari game tersebut.

Memang, Gempa yang seorang gamer kelas berat merupakan pengunjung arcade yang memiliki rekor bermain tertinggi di sana. Saking tingginya, bahkan si manager arcade tersebut selalu mencoba untuk menggagalkan game yang dimainkan Gempa, sayangnya tidak pernah berhasil.

Ngomong-ngomong, jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Gempa tidak ketahuan sering nongkrong di arcade oleh siswa-siswi di sekolahnya, itu karena setiap kali pergi ke arcade-atau ke tempat manapun yang biasanya di kunjungi para _otaku_ , Gempa selalu mengenakan jubah bertudung berwarna cokelat tua dan juga sebuah topeng berwarna hitam yang digunakan untuk menutupi bagian atas wajahnya.

" _Nah! Bagi semua pengunjung ClockZone, bagi yang berminat silahkan berkumpul di aula karena kini tournament besar pemain RoadFighter akan segera dimulai!"_

Sebuah pengumuman dari microphone yang terletak di beberapa pilar arcade menggema, seketika Gempa yang masih joget oplosan(?) di depan mesin game pun langsung tancap gas menuju aula arcade tempat di laksanakannya turnamen besar-besaran dari game arcade terpopuler saat ini yang bernama RoadFighter.

"Wah! Sudah mulai, aku harus siap-siap!" Gempa dengan cepat lari ke backstage-dengan sedikit berdesak-desakkan karena pengunjung yang ramai menyaksikan pembukaan turnamen tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pertandingannya hari ini, saya, Probe akan menjelaskan tentang game RoadFighter ini terlebih dahulu!" Seorang pembawa acara berambut ungu dengan _sunglass_ berwarna merah tua berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"RoadFighter adalah game yang selama beberapa tahun ini menduduki peringkat pertama dalam game arcade terpopuler. Dan di turnamen kali ini, kami mengumpulkan setiap gamers di Malaysia dengan peringkat tertinggi di arcade mereka masing-masing, dan mereka akan bertanding untuk menentukan siapa player RoadFighter terbaik tahun ini!" Lanjut Probe di sambung teriakan ricuh dari para penonton yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, kini akan saya panggil satu per satu para peserta yang akan bertanding dalam turnamen ini!" Probe kemudian membaca secarik kertas yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, lalu menyebutkan nama samara para peserta yang ikut dalam turnamen tersebut.

"Wah…para penantangnya kelihatan hebat. Mereka pasti berasal dari kota-kota besar," Gumam Gempa yang mengintip dari balik tirai.

"Peserta selanjutnya, yang merupakan gamer dengan skor tertinggi selama tiga kali berturut-turut di ClockZone, kita sambut, GMA!" Gempa sedikit tersentak kemudian buru-buru berlari memasuki panggung.

Melihat para penonton yang menatap kagum ke arahnya, langsung membuat nyali Gempa berlipat ganda, _"Tentu saja, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan para penggemarku di turnamen ini. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun peserta-peserta ini, tapi aku pasti akan menang!"_ Batin Gempa dengan seulas senyum _maniac_ , tanpa mengetahui kalo sebenarnya yang ditatap oleh penonton itu dengan kagum adalah trailer dari game RoadFight yang ditayangkan di layar raksasa di belakang mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita menuju peserta terakhir. Dia mungkin masih tergolong pemula, tapi rekor yang dia tunjukan di ClockZone tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata! Ini dia kita sambut, BAZ!" Seru Probe dengan semangat yang mungkin menyaingi Taufan di pagi hari.

Sedetik kemudian, seorang pemuda-yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Gempa, dengan jubah berwarna merah tua dengan hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, juga topeng berwarna orange yang menutupi wajahnya.

" _BAZ?! Dia itu kan…orang baru yang mencapai peringkat kedua di sini…aku hampir lupa dengan dia!"_ Teriak batin Gempa dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan langkah kaki peserta dengan code name BAZ yang kini berdiri di sampingnya tersebut.

 _"Pokoknya aku harus menang! Apapun yang terjadi! Jika aku menang, aku pasti bisa menunjukkan pada Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan betapa hebat dan kerennya aku ini!"_ Batin Gempa berapi-api.

"Sekarang semua peserta sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai turnamennya!" Probe mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menandakan turnamen tingkat nasional game RoadFight dimulai.

 _~Twisted~_

Sudah satu setengah jam setelah Gempa pergi, kini Taufan sedang tiduran di sofa sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kertas buatannya sendiri. Di meja juga terdapat segelas es buah-yang di paksa Taufan agar Halilintar mau membuatkannya.

"Hah…capek…aku mau pizza…" Gumam Taufan mulai ngawur.

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu. Mengganggu saja," Halilintar yang baru kembali dari dapur mendudukkan dirinya di karpet kemudian menyalakan TV.

"Kak Hali~ aku bosan. Ayo lakukan sesuatu yuk~!" Rengek Taufan.

"Ck! Lakukan sendiri. Lagipula kau mau apa? Bukankah kau bilang tadi kalo kau capek?" Jawab Halilintar tanpa menoleh.

Taufan menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, lalu kemudian mendapat ide untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Taufan bangkit dari sofa, lalu berpindah ke karpet tepatnya di samping Halilintar yang sedang serius menonton film entah apa. Taufan melirik sedikit ke arah sang kakak, kemudian menyeringai jahil.

Dengan sigap, Taufan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengipasi sang kakak yang masih diam di tempat.

1 menit

Masih belum ada perubahan.

5 menit

Oke, Halilintar mulai merasa risih.

10 menit

Baiklah, Halilintar sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya meledak.

"Kau ngapain sih?!" Bentak Halilintar dengan wajah merah.

"Mencoba mendinginkan kepala kakak. Tapi yang ada malah Kak Hali makin kepanasan ya," Goda Taufan dengan wajah :3.

"Grrrr! Baiklah, baiklah! Kau mau apa? Katakan cepat sebelum aku mencincang badanmu!" Sembur Halilintar kesal.

"Tidak perlu semarah itu juga kan? Aku hanya mau Kak Hali menemaniku memainkan ini," Jawab Taufan sedikit ketakutan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah game dari saku jaketnya.

"Hah? Sidney Infinity?" Halilintar membaca judul yang tertera di kotak game tersebut dengan bingung.

"Gimana mau nggak?" Tanya Taufan antusias.

"Nggak ah! Merepotkan," Tolak Halilintar tanpa pikir panjang kemudian meminum es buah yang terletak di meja-tanpa sadar sama sekali kalo itu sudah diminum oleh Taufan.

"Hee?" Taufan menggembungkan pipinya kesal lagi. Ingin sih dia ngambek, tapi itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Lagipula, ada kemungkinan jika dia ngambek malah akan membuat Halilintar tambah panas. Namun mendadak ide yang lebih gila melintas di otaknya yang entah waras atau tidak(?) itu.

"Oh? Jadi Kak Hali memang se-kuper itu ya sampai game sederhana kayak gini saja nggak bisa?" Kalimat Taufan tadi sontak membuat telinga Halilintar membesar.

"Sayang sekali. Ternyata kakakku ini sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam game…aku mendadak jadi malu dengan diriku sendiri," Taufan bergumam dramatis sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku ajak Gempa saja ya? setidaknya dia lebih berpengalaman dalam game dan tidak KUPER…" Taufan bergumam lagi, kali ini dengan seulas seringai tipis. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Halilintar mulai mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya, seperti tabung jeritan di dunia monster sana yang akan meledak kalo kelebihan energi.

"Gaaah! Siapa yang kau sebut kuper hah?!" Halilintar akhirnya meledak dengan kepala yang membesar.

"Berikan padaku! Akan aku tunjukkan padamu siapa yang kuper disini!" Bentak Halilintar lagi sambil merebut game tersebut dari tangan Taufan kemudian menyalakan PS 4 yang biasa dimainkan Gempa.

Melihat reaksi kakaknya tersebut, Taufan tersenyum jahil, _"Hihihi…sepertinya mengganggu Kak Hali akan menjadi hobi baru ku sekarang,"_ Batin Taufan nista kemudian mengambil salah satu controller game.

Permainan panasnya dengan Halilintar kini memasuki ronde pertama~ (Entah kenapa terdengar agak ambigay…)

BACK TO CLOCKZONE

"Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam turnamen berlangsung, kini semua peserta telah gugur, meninggalkan dua peserta final yaitu GMA dan BAZ!" Teriak Probe antusias memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang saling berhadapan dengan controller game mereka masing-masing.

" _Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka akan melawannya secepat ini!"_ Batin Gempa sedikit cemas, apalagi memperhatikan gaya bermain BAZ sebelumnya yang hampir mirip dengannya.

Di sisi lain, pemuda bertopeng orange dengan code name BAZ itu menatap Gempa dengan serius, "Maaf, GMA…tapi aku lah yang akan memenangkan turnamen ini," Ucapnya, sedikit membuat Gempa tersentak karena tidak menyangka BAZ akan mengajaknya bicara duluan.

"Hmph, kita lihat saja," Balas Gempa dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Probe segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet tanda pertandingan di mulai.

Kedua peserta pun mulai menggerakkan karakter mereka masing-masing. Setiap duel, tersedia waktu 90 detik untuk mereka menjatuhkan lawan mereka. Dan 15 detik telah berlalu, Gempa mulai terpojok karena BAZ terus melancarkan serangan kombo bertubi-tubi.

"Sial…dia lebih hebat dari yang aku kira…" Gumam Gempa merasa cemas karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bertahan dan menangkis serangan lawannya. Waktu tersisa 20 detik, HP dari kedua karakter kini seimbang.

"Uwwo! HP kedua karakter seimbang di waktu yang sedikit! Benar-benar pertarungan kelas atas!" Seru Probe bersemangat diiringi teriakan penonton yang tak kalah semangatnya.

"Aku harus lakukan sesuatu…" Gumam Gempa lagi, kemudian teringat sesuatu… "Combo yang diajarkan Kak Taufan itu…" Gempa dengan sigap melancarkan serangan combo untuk yang 5 kalinya, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, BAZ menangkis semuanya.

"Hmmph, aku sudah menghapal semua gerakan combo mu, GMA. Kau tidak bisa menyerangku dengan cara yang sama lagi," Ucap BAZ sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tepat ketika karakter BAZ menurunkan pertahanannya, di situ lah celah yang dimanfaatkan Gempa untuk menyerang lawannya.

Satu serangan berhasil, membuat HP BAZ berkurang 10 persen.

"Yes! Kesempatanku!" Gempa baru saja akan melancarkan serangan penutup, sedangkan BAZ sudah siap untuk menangkis serangan itu, sampai akhirnya iris matanya yang samar-samar berwarna orange kecokelatan itu menangkap seseorang di antara kerumunan penonton.

"A-apa…?" BAZ terkejut dan dengan sigap langsung berlari menuju belakang panggung, meninggalkan Gempa dan Probe yang melongo di atas panggung.

Suasana aula saat itu terasa begitu sunyi sampai akhirnya waktu duel berakhir.

"Yak! Dengan ini dinyatakan pemenang turnamen RoadFight kedua ini adalah, GMA!" Seruan Probe tersebut disambut teriakan semangat dari para penonton. Gempa yang kini tujuannya sudah tercapai, tidak merasa senang atau bangga dengan pencapaiannya, dan malah merasa bingung dengan lawannya yang tiba-tiba melarikan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas itu.

"Emm…mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja…" Gempa berjalan menuruni panggung tanpa menggubris ucapan selamat yang diberikan oleh penonton.

 _~Twisted~_

"Yihaa! Aku menang lagi!" Taufan langsung joget selebrasi karena dirinya memenangkan game Sidney Infinity yang dimainkannya bersama Halilintar tersebut, sedangkan sang kakak hanya mendengus sebal kemudian beranjak dari karpet ruang TV karena telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Hmmph, jangan sombong karena kedudukan seri, tau!" Ucap Halilintar dengan kesal-yang malah menurut Taufan itu terlihat manis-sambil berjalan untuk mengangkat telepon rumah mereka yang berdering.

"Yah…Kak Hali ngambek. Aku main sendiri deh," Taufan menyengir jahil kemudian memulai kembali game yang dimainkannya, lalu matanya tanpa sengaja melihat jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atas TV.

"Jam 5 lewat…kapan Gempa akan pulang…?" Gumam Taufan sedikit merasa bosan.

"Halo? Ya, aku Halilintar. Ada apa?" Halilintar kini mulai sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang dari seberang telepon. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, namun lama kelamaan wajah tersebut lenyap digantikan ekspresi bingung bercampur kaget.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda. M-mereka disini…?" Kaget Halilintar.

Taufan samar-samar bisa mendengar suara kakak tertuanya yang semakin lama semakin meninggi itu.

"Cih…aku sedang malas menerima tamu. Kenapa harus aku?" Ucap Halilintar lagi.

"Tamu…?" Taufan mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Dengar, aku tau kalian sibuk…tapi tidak usah mendadak begini. Bahkan Taufan baru saja pindah ke sekolah kami," Bentak Halilintar dengan volume suara makin besar namun tutur katanya masih terdengar sopan.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Taufan jadi semakin penasaran dengan siapa kakaknya itu berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak akan menghubungi mereka, biar mereka yang datang sendiri ke sini. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengirimkan alamat rumahku pada mereka bukan?" Ucap Halilintar panjang lebar.

" _Kak Hali kan tidak punya teman selain Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang…lalu siapa yang berbicara dengan Kak Hali itu? Apa Kakak kelas?"_ Inner Taufan mulai bingung sendiri, bersamaan dengan itu, pintu rumah pun terbuka.

"Aku pulang…" Ucap Gempa lesu dari ambang pintu.

"Oh, _okaeri_ ," Balas Taufan mulai mengikuti kebiasaan Gempa jika menyambut kakaknya pulang.

Melihat kepulangan Gempa, Halilintar buru-buru pamit dan kemudian menutup telepon tersebut.

"Kak Halilintar? Siapa itu yang ditelepon?" Tanya Gempa sambil membuka jubah dan topengnya.

"Ah…bukan siapa-siapa," Jawab Halilintar cuek kemudian beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Gempa dan Taufan yang masih dalam keadaan melongo di ruang tamu.

~Next Day~

Sepulang sekolah, Gempa segera melemparkan tas sekolahnya dan segera menyambar jubah dan topengnya, hendak kembali ke arcade.

"Hee? Kau sudah mau pergi? Ini bahkan belum jam tiga," Tanya Taufan yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil nonton DVD yang di sewanya pulang sekolah tadi.

"Mmm…aku penasaran dengan kondisi arcade sekarang. Kak Taufan tau? Aku menang turnamen lho~" Gempa mulai pamer.

"Oh…begitu kah?" Respon Taufan datar.

"Hey! Kenapa hanya itu?" Protes Gempa.

"Mmm…memang aku harus lari keliling Pulau Rintis sambil berteriak 'Gempa menang!' berkali-kali selama 3 putaran?" Jawab Taufan cuek.

Gempa pun sweatdrop di tempat, "Terserah ah, aku pergi dulu dan katakan pada Kak Halilintar aku akan makan siang di luar," Pamit Gempa dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taufan, Ketua OSIS SMP Pulau Rintis tersebut langsung tancap gas keluar.

"Hah…dasar anak itu…" Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara nontonnya.

Sedang enak-enaknya menonton DVD, Taufan tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide, "Mmm…arcade yah…tidak ada salahnya di coba," Gumam Taufan dengan seringai jahil andalannya.

 _~Twisted~_

Baiklah, kita kembali ke malam sebelumnya tepat setelah Halilintar mendadak memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Hah…" Seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam kehijauan mendesah karena pembicaraan di telepon di putuskan secara sepihak.

"Ada apa? Kau gagal membujuknya?" Seorang pria tua berkemeja biru muda menghampari pria berambut hijau tua dengan iris mata semerah darah tersebut.

"Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak," Jawab pria tersebut seadanya.

"Maklumlah. Halilintar bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah di bujuk," Ucap pria tua yang mungkin sudah berumur di atas 70 tahun tersebut.

"Dia memang benar-benar cucu anda, Tok Aba," Sindir pria itu lagi.

"Aku anggap itu pujian, Ejo jo," Tok Aba tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?" Lanjutnya kembali ke topic semula.

"Mereka sudah di Pulau Rintis sekarang. Bukankah anda sendiri yang meminta ku mengirim mereka ke sana?" Tanya balik Ejo jo.

"Iya, tapi kau mengirim mereka ke sana tanpa pengawasan?" Tanya Tok Aba lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Lagipula, anda sendiri meninggalkan Halilintar dan Gempa di Pulau Rintis di usia mereka yang baru 11 tahun bukan?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan balik dari Ejo jo.

"Itu karena Halilintar dan Gempa sudah dewasa. Mental mereka berkembang lebih cepat dari yang aku kira," Ucap Tok Aba.

"Begitu? Lalu anda pikir mereka berdua juga tidak berkembang? Anda tau, mereka sekarang sudah 13 tahun," Jelas Ejo jo.

"Itu terserah padamu. Tapi yang pasti, kau harus tanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi, atau anakku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Ejo jo," Tukas Tok Aba menyerah.

Mendengar penuturan Ayah dari 'majikan'nya tersebut, Ejo jo membalasnya dengan senyum bisnis, "Jangan khawatir Tok Aba. Cucu anda akan selalu di bawah tanggung jawabku,"

 _~Twisted~_

Oke, kembali ke waktu sekarang, di ClockZone, Pulau Rintis

Begitu Gempa menginjakkan kakinya di dalam arcade, sontak seluruh pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya, dan tepat setelah itu bisik-bisikkan mulai terdengar di sana-sini.

Melihat itu, Gempa hanya mendengus, _"Apanya yang harus dibanggakan jika menang dengan cara seperti itu…?"_ Batin Gempa tidak suka lalu memutuskan untuk melampiaskan perasaannya dalam _Crane(*)_ Game.

"Ah…aku terlambat, padahal itu mesin _crane_ favoritku…" Desah Gempa begitu melihat mesin _Crane_ Game nya sudah dimainkan oleh orang lain. Gempa kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan berdiri di samping orang tersebut.

"Huh…" Pemuda yang memainkan _Crane_ Game tersebut mendesah karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan hadiah yang dinginkannya.

Gempa yang merasa kasihan, memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Anu…kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa memberitau mu bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan hadiah dalam mesin _crane_ ," Ucap Gempa.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Pemuda tersebut beralih menatap Gempa dengan antusias, namun dengan cepat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut, begitu pun dengan Gempa.

"B-BAZ…?" Kaget Gempa.

"Ah…halo, GMA. Senang bisa bertemu lagi," Sapa BAZ dengan penampilan serupa dengan Gempa, yaitu jubah dan topeng.

"Kau belum melepaskan jubahmu? Turnamennya sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Gempa.

"Memang, aku hanya ingin saja. Lagipula, kau juga," Balas BAZ.

"Ah…aku juga hanya ingin," Jawab Gempa sedikit gugup.

"Jadi…kau mau membantu ku menyelesaikan _crane_ ini kan?" Tanya BAZ kembali ke topic.

"Ah…baiklah. Aku akan membantumu," Gempa kemudian memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin tersebut dan mulai menggerakkan _claw_ yang terdapat dalam mesin tersebut.

"Begini, agar kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, kau harus menutup matamu dan jadilah mesinnya," Jelas Gempa.

"Hah?" BAZ memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Ahahaha…aku hanya bercanda. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah konsentrasi, lalu carilah sudut pandang yang tepat untuk mengambil hadiah yang kau inginkan, misalnya yang satu ini," Gempa menggerakkan tuas pengendalinya sehingga _claw(**)_ di dalam mesin tersebut pun ikut bergerak ke sudut kanan, dimana sebatang cokelat berukuran cukup besar berada.

"Bagaimana caramu mengambilnya?" Tanya BAZ.

"Hehehe…kau harus melakukan ini!" Gempa dengan cepat menurunkan _claw_ mesin tersebut, namun tidak langsung mencengkram cokelat yang tepat berada di antara _claw_ tersebut.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau harus kosentrasi untuk menemukan sudut pandang yang tepat," Setelah memperhatikan setiap sudut dari batangan cokelat tersebut, Gempa langsung menekan tombol merah yang ada di samping tuas sehingga _claw_ nya pun langsung mencengkram cokelat itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, cokelat yang telah di cengkram oleh _claw tersebut_ terangkat dan bergerak menuju tempat terakhir, yaitu sebuah bagian dalam mesin berupa lubang yang digunakan untuk menjatuhkan hadiah yang diperoleh oleh pemain.

"Wow! Kau hebat, GMA!" Seru BAZ menatap kagum cokelat yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangan Gempa tersebut.

"Aku sudah biasa. Kalo kau bisa melakukan seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa," Ucap Gempa sambil menyodorkan cokelat tersebut pada BAZ.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa? GMA yang berhasil mendapatkan cokelat itu," Kaget BAZ.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja, anggap saja sambutan dariku," Jawab Gempa dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya-yang membuatnya terlihat mirip Taufan.

"Terima kasih, GMA. Tidak salah aku menjadi lawanmu kemarin," Ucap BAZ sambil mengunyah cokelat pemberian Gempa tersebut.

"Sama-sama. Ah…ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melarikan diri kemarin? Padahal kalo kau tetap tinggal, mungkin saja kau bisa mengalahkan ku," Tanya Gempa.

"Emm…bagaimana yah…? Aku kemarin bisa dibilang ada urusan mendadak…jadi begitulah," Jawab BAZ seadanya.

"BAZ, kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Gempa lagi.

"Ah…aku…tinggal dengan adikku," Jawab BAZ gugup.

"Kau punya adik? Mmm…berapa umurmu?" Gempa kembali bertanya.

"Aku…13 tahun. Tapi karena aku baru saja tiba di kota ini, jadi aku dan adikku belum mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah," Jelas BAZ.

"Oh? Kalian memangnya berasal darimana?" Kali ini, BAZ terdiam cukup lama, dan buru-buru Gempa melanjutkan, "Ah…maaf aku terkesan ingin tau…habisnya, kau orang yang menarik," Ucap Gempa panik kalo teman barunya ini malah marah.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Aku…mungkin bisa dibilang berasal dari tempat yang jauh," Jelas BAZ.

"Begitu yah… _Mirip Kak Taufan,"_ Sahut Gempa dilanjutkan dengan innernya.

"Baiklah, cukup sesi Tanya jawabnya, bagaimana kalo kau menemaniku main?" Ajak Gempa.

"Eh? Boleh nih?" Kaget BAZ.

"Tentu saja. Aku selama ini sering main sendirian, jadi aku sangat senang bisa bermain bersamamu," Ucap Gempa antusias.

"GMA…memangnya tinggal dengan siapa?" Kali ini BAZ yang berbalik menanyai Gempa.

"Eh…aku punya dua orang kakak, tapi keduanya sibuk jadi yah…" Jawab Gempa dengan suara pelan.

"Hee? Siapa bilang? Kau sendiri yang tidak pernah mengajakku," Gempa dan BAZ tersentak, dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"K-kak Taufan? Kenapa Kakak bisa disini?" Tanya Gempa kaget.

"Arcade ini hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini, tau…" Jawab Taufan sweatdrop dengan reaksi lebay adiknya.

"Ah…" BAZ masih tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan fenomena(?) di depannya.

"Ah iya, Kak Taufan, dia teman mainku yang baru, BAZ. BAZ, ini salah satu saudara kembarku, Kak Taufan," Gempa buru-buru mengenalkan saudaranya dan teman barunya tersebut.

"Oh, hai, terima kasih karena sudah mau bermain dengan adikku," Sapa Taufan dengan senyum cerahnya.

"…" BAZ hanya diam di tempat, lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan lari.

"Eh? BAZ, kenapa?" Kaget Gempa.

"Emm…aku baru ingat sesuatu. Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, daah~! Dan terima kasih cokelatnya!" Seru BAZ tanpa menoleh.

"Dia…kenapa?" Kaget Taufan.

"Itu karena Kak Taufan muncul tiba-tiba sih…aku yakin dia pasti gugup," Sahut Gempa poker face.

"Kok aku yang salah sih?" Taufan sweatdrop.

"Huh, yasudah…kalo begitu Kak Taufan harus menemani aku main sebagai hukuman karena sudah membuat teman baruku kabur," Ucap Gempa.

"Hey! Kenapa begitu?" Protes Taufan. Dirinya memang datang ke arcade untuk bermain, tapi bukan berarti dia mau menemani adik _twist_ nya ini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini hukuman. Perkataanku adalah mutlak. Karena aku selalu benar, maka aku selalu menang," Ucap Gempa angkuh.

"Sungguh, Gempa…itu tidak cocok. Lagipula, kenapa kau mau meniru si kapten juragan gunting itu? Dia sudah kalah di season tiga, tau!" Sindir Taufan sweatdrop.

"Kak Taufan kejam. Nanti di lempar gunting lho~" Sahut Gempa poker face.

"Terserah…kalo kau mau main, aku ikut, tapi aku tidak akan mengalah," Taufan tersenyum menantang.

"Oke, tantangan di terima," Balas Gempa ikut memasang senyum.

 _~Twisted~  
_

" _Gempa? Kakak pulang," Seorang anak berusia 11 tahun berucap setelah membuka pintu._

 _"Oh, Kak Halilintar…okaerinasai," Sambut bocah lainnya yang sedang bermain dengan sebuah famicom(***)._

" _Kau tidak merasa kesepian kan, selama kakak pergi?" Boboiboy Halilintar berjalan menghampiri adik kembarnya kemudian mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut._

" _Un. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak kesepian lagi. Dan terima kasih sudah mau memberikan ku mainan baru," Ucap Boboiboy Gempa disertai senyum manis yang membuat Halilintar tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum._

" _Tidak usah dipikirkan. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, jadilah dirimu sendiri, karena apa pun yang terjadi kau tetaplah adikku," Balas Halilintar yang masih betah mengelus kepala adik yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit darinya itu._

 _Mendengar penuturan sang kakak, Gempa pun tersenyum lebih lebar, "Un! Terima kasih, Kak Halilintar…!"_

"…lintar…"

"…Halilintar…"

"Kak Halilintar!"

Halilintar langsung membuka matanya, dan yang di pandangannya sekarang adalah kedua adik kembarnya yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Eh…?" Halilintar bergumam pelan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kak Halilintar tidak biasanya ketiduran di siang bolong begitu. Tidurnya di sofa lagi. Ada apa?" Tanya Gempa langsung.

"Kak Hali kalo capek tidurnya di kamar dong. Sepatunya juga belum dilepas," Sambung Taufan yang sedang sibuk membereskan consol-consol game milik Gempa yang berserakan.

Halilintar terdiam, memang hari ini dirinya pulang lebih cepat, tetapi cukup merasa lelah karena sibuk mengatur kegiatan club karatenya sepanjang hari sehingga hampir tidak ikut kegiatan belajar sekolah. Jadi sepulang sekolah, Halilintar hanya melempar tasnya sembarang arah dan langsung tertidur di sofa.

"Ukh…ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua darimana?" Tanya Halilintar mencoba mengalihkan topic.

"Aku ikut sama Gempa ke arcade. Dan tau tidak? Dari 6 game yang kami mainkan, aku menang 4 kali!" Jawab Taufan antusias.

"Hmph! A-aku sengaja mengalah dari Kak Taufan karena Kak Taufan itu masih baru!" Elak Gempa sambil membuang muka.

"Iya lah tuh," Taufan memutar matanya bosan.

Halilintar menghela napas kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"O iya, Kak Halilintar!" Halilintar langsung menoleh ke arah Gempa yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng dua tas belanjaan besar, sedangkan Taufan yang berdiri di belakang hanya memasang senyum sweatdrop.

"Coba lihat, aku sangat beruntung kan?" Ucap Gempa dengan senyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"K-kau…berapa banyak uang yang kau ambil untuk menang sebanyak itu?!" Kaget Halilintar.

"Mmm…aku meminjam separuh uang tabungan Kak Halilintar," Jawab Gempa enteng, disambut facepalm dari Taufan yang sangat menyesalkan tingkah adik kembarnya yang kelewat innocent(?) tersebut.

"A-apa…" Halilintar syok, kemudian perlahan aura-aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan urat-urat persimpangan yang bermunculan di dahi sang ace karate tersebut.

"Hehehe…nanti aku ganti, Kak Halilintar~" Sambung Gempa masih dengan senyum lima jarinya, tapi malah membuat meter kesabaran Halilintar makin naik hingga mencapai batasnya.

"AKKHH! DASAR KAU, _GUTOUTO_!"

"AAH! KAK HALILINTAR BERUBAH JADI TITAN!"

"HWAA! KAK HALI! AKU BARU SAJA MEMBERESKAN RUANG TAMUNYA!"

T

B

C

 _(*) Crane itu adalah salah satu mesin game paling di minati di arcade. Di dalam mesin crane, ada banyak hadiah entah itu berupa boneka, camilan, dan sebagainya. Untuk mendapatkan hadiah di dalam mesin crane bisa kita gunakan tuas dan tombol yang tersedia di luar mesin untuk menggerakkan claw agar bisa mengambil hadiah yang diinginkan. Game ini memang membutuhkan kosentrasi dan tingkat kefokusan yang tinggi. Lebih jelasnya sih, jika kalian pernah nonton Spongebob episode Skill Crane, maka begitulah mesin crane di arcade (Author sebenarnya pernah mencoba tapi jarang berhasil T_T)_

(**) Claw itu mirip pengangkut yang ada di eskafator. Emm…saya sebenarnya bingung mau sebut apa kalo dalam bahasa Indonesia, jadi saya tetap gunakan claw saja. Claw itu fungsinya untuk mengangkat hadiah dalam mesin Crane.

(***) Famicom adalah sejenis Nitendo. Saya ga tau kalo itu beneran ada, soalnya hanya copas dari Himouto!Umaru-chan. Nitendo sendiri adalah game yang serupa dengan PlayStation, tapi lebih sederhana. Game-game yang biasa Author mainkan di Nitendo sih banyak, salah satunya Super Mario Bros (Lainnya udah lupa namanya).

 _O iya, karena chapter ini tentang arcade, jadi saya meminjam beberapa game dan arcade terkenal kemudian saya jadikan parody. Saya melakukannya semata-mata karena keperluan cerita, karena kalo saya gunakan sensor, malah terkesan aneh. Jadi saya parody kan saja. Nama mungkin beda, tapi fungsi dan jenis dari arcade dan game tersebut hampir sama._

ClockZone: Time Zone

RoadFight: Street Fighters

Sidney Infinity: Disney Infinity 

Yeaay! Another gaje ending! Kayaknya saya menyelesaikan chapter ini terlalu cepat. Ehm, btw, beberapa karakter baru untuk conflict berikutnya muncul tuh. Oke, karena kali ini saya kebetulan bisa update lebih cepat, bukan berarti akan begitu seterusnya. Saya masih harus nyari waktu dan ide yang pas untuk update selajutnya.

Taufan: Endingnya makin lama makin ga bener…

Author: Gomen ne, Taufan~ abis author juga ga tau mau gimana nih…

Taufan: Kalo ga tau mending ga usah buat.

Author: Hidoi-ssu T_T

Taufan: Hee? Meniru kalimatnya tukang tiru? Hebat!

Author: Kalo orangnya denger entah akan gimana jadinya *facepalm* ngomong-ngomong Taufan, berhentilah nge-bashing character dong!

Taufan: Tapi aku bicara jujur kok *Innocent*

Author: Akhh! Bakalan ga selesai nih! Oke, readers, terima kasih lagi karena sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca cerita yang makin gaje ini ya~ tetap nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya~~~!

Taufan: Nah, cukup sampai situ author. Okay, readers! Saatnya pamitan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~! *Pasang senyum matahari sambil melambaikan tangan*

Review please~


	8. Twins and Ochobot

Okay! Saya kembali dengan chapter 8~! Maafkan saya karena telat update lagi yah…tapi karena sekarang sudah mulai serius nih ya, jadi saya harus kembali menonton Umaru-chan untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak referensi.

Halilintar: Daripada kau basa-basi disitu, kenapa tidak balas saja review mereka?

Author: H-hali?! Kau kembali?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taufan?

Halilintar: *Sweatdrop* Tidak ada. Tapi katanya dia tidak tahan jika harus satu ruangan denganmu. Kau terus-menerus memeluk dan meremas badannya seperti busa.

Author: Oh…ehehehe, habis Taufan manis banget sih…*garuk kepala*

Halilintar: Makanya dia sudah tidak mau kesini. Dan…aku yang menggantinya disini meskipun aku juga tidak mau -_-

Author: Ah…Halilintar kau memang baik. Benar-benar sem-ehm…maksudku, kakak yang baik!

Halilintar: Hey! Tadi kau bilang seme ya? Apa maksudnya, hah?!

Author: Ehehehe…bukan apa-apa. Oke, saya mau bales review dulu ya!

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki  
Hello, Nayu-san~! Trims karena sudah menunggu. Well, kemaren saya memang lagi free dan mood banget sampai bisa lanjut cepat. Maaf jika kali ini agak telat, tapi yang penting udah update~! Oh iya, mungkin saja ya…BAZ itu Badan Amil Zakat *wink!* *di lempar bebola api* Ehehehe…siapa BAZ itu pasti akan terungkap…tapi entahlah…di chapter ini atau tidak…lihat saja~! Dan soal Flashback nya Hali dan Gempa itu…ehehehe…hanya akan muncul penggalan-penggalan dulu ya, tapi tetap jawaban atas masa lalu Hali dan Gempa akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan lagi, benar, Blaze serta Ice itu…adiknya si 3 kembar. Okay, Nayu-san~ terima kasih karena sudah me-review, tetap ikuti fic saya ya~! :D Sandal Unyu  
Humm…BAZ itu…siapa yah.. *plak!* hahahaha, saya nggak bermaksud ngasih spoiler, tapi kayaknya benar jawabannya. All right, thanks for the review~! ^^

Willy0610  
Souka…Willy-san bingung ya? sebenarnya…saya juga bingung sih… :v *di tendang* maaf deh kalo fic ini agak membingungkan. Tapi semoga bisa tetap dinikmati ya, terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review~! Annisa Wijayanti  
Di sini Api dan Air a.k.a Blaze dan Ice itu bukan saudara kembarnya Gempa, karena kayaknya tuh bocah bisa collapse kalo tau ternyata masih punya dua kembar rahasia *garuk kepala* *di kejar golem tanah* baiklah sudah ada lanjutannya, terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^^

Silver Celestia  
Ah…Silver-san juga anak sulung ya? Sama dong kayak saya. Tapi adik-adik saya sih jarang nge-jahilin saya…  
(Halilintar: Itu karena kau sering menendang dan menjewer mereka kan? -_-)  
Ah! Diam dong Hali…uh…pokoknya gitu deh. Dan untuk Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar mereka kelas 3 Smp. Kalo saya 1 Sma *ga ada yang nanya*. Okay, once again, thanks for the review!

Famelshuimizu chan  
BAZ itu…okay, memang mudah di tebak itu Blaze. Tapi soal Ice…entahlah akan muncul chap ini atau chap depan. Lihat nanti lah. Saya juga sebenarnya nggak sabar nunggu mereka berdua. okay, thanks for review~! :D

Mahrani29  
Ara…Rani-san juga kesulitan main crane? Well…saya juga sih…tapi setelah nonton tv (baca: Spongebob) saya jadi berambisi untuk mencobanya lagi…dan akhirnya berhasil meski hanya1-2 kali *mojok* yeah…semua nama game di chap sebelumnya itu hanya di plesetin aja soalnya saya nggak bisa pake nama game asli jika tidak di sponsor *apaan coba?* dan kalo di sensor pun malah terdengar…ambigu(?), jadi saya plesetin aja. Gomen ne~  
Yep, para Boboiboy kembar memang selalu unyu~! All right, thanks for review!

Nikenraya  
Terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya, ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya!

Arka  
Muehehehehe…maaf kan ke ambiguan gila author ya. Soalnya saya belakangan ini lagi kekurangan asupan(?) jadi yah…saya lampiaskan aja deh sedikit.  
(Halilintar: Dasar fujoshi tidak berguna…)  
Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut tidak berguna?! Ah…sudahlah, kenapa BAZ atau (mungkin) Blaze tiba-tiba lari? Hehehe…nanti ada jawabannya, dan yep! Blaze memang punya adik dan pasti tau lah siapa namanya. All right, terima kasih sudah me-review! :D

Asha  
Yeah…pembicaraan Ejo jo dan Tok Aba itu memang menjurus(?) ke dua anak adiknya Gempa tersebut. Alasan kenapa BAZ kabur ketika melihat Taufan…akan ada jawabannya nanti. Sama-sama, saya juga masih pemula dalam crane game dan jarang berhasil. Semoga berhasil ya saat kamu mencobanya~! Oke, thanks for review!

Alyana Kagamine  
Halo lagi, Alya-kun! Terima kasih kembali, soalnya advice kemaren itu juga berlaku buat saya.  
Yah…maaf deh kalo chap kemaren lebih condong ke game soalnya itu untuk keperluan cerita.  
Yep, review sebelumnya ada dua tapi saya bales nya sekalian biar praktis (?).  
Halilintar, kamu dapet salam dari Alya-kun tuh :v  
(Halilintar: Ah…t-trims…tapi aku tidak senang ya! Tidak! O iyam, salam balik dari aku sama adik-adikku ya *senyum tipis*.)  
Yep, selalu tsundere seperti biasa…okay, terima kasih sudah me-review Alya-kun~!

Lily  
Ah…terima kasih karena sudah memaklumi nya ya. Saya ini memang masih amatir jadi masih nggak bisa menyesuaikan diri *garuk-garuk* Okay, thanks for review~! ^^

Alyagupitanurmalitasari  
BAZ itu…umm…pasti kamu bakalan tau deh *di tendang*  
Thanks atas review nya ya~! :D

Rampaging Snow  
Oke, BAZ itu memang Blaze. Menutup mata dan jadi mesin itu lelucon di episode Skill Crane Spongebob. Saya sampai sekarang masih ngakak kalo kepikiran ama kata-kata Spongebob yang itu makanya saya masukin ke cerita :D.  
Terima kasih review nya ya! :D

Yosha! Sekarang silahkan nikmati chapter 8 ini ya! (Meskipun saya ragu apa fic ini benar-benar bisa dinikmati

Happy Read! :)

"KAK HALILINTAR!"

"Duh! Bisa nggak sih, manggilnya nyantai aja? Aku nggak tuli tau!" Bentak Halilintar yang hampir memotong jarinya sendiri karena Gempa yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur dengan teriakan melebihi 5 oktaf.

"Kak Halilintar, aku baru saja buka internet tadi, dan ada kompetisi khusus untuk hewan peliharaan yang bisa melakukan aksi spektakuler," Ucap Gempa antusias.

"Terus?" Halilintar menyahut dengan datar.

"Ayolah, Kak. Jika kita bisa melatihnya, mungkin dia juga bisa melakukan banyak aksi-aksi yang keren. Pokoknya, aksi hewan mana yang mendapatkan _view_ terbanyak di _MyTube,_ akan mendapatkan hadiah 1 juta!" Seru Gempa antusias.

"Jadi kau ingin mengikuti kontes ini karena hadiahnya uang…?" Halilintar hanya sweatdrop dengan kelakuan adik keduanya ini.

"Kan lumayan, aku bisa bermain arcade dan membeli dvd sepuasnya tanpa harus meminjam uang Kak Halilintar~" Ucap Gempa lagi.

"Maksudmu meminta uang?" Koreksi Halilintar dengan nada makin datar.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja cari Taufan. Aku sibuk," Halilintar kembali membalikkan badannya dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan memotong-motong sayuran yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Huh! Kak Halilintar ga seru!" Gempa membuang muka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur-dan sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Halilintar yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatan memasak makan malamnya.

Gempa berjalan menaiki tangga, hendak menuju kamar Taufan karena daritadi saudara kembar keduanya itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan ujung topinya.

Tok tok tok

"Kak Taufan? Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Gempa sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Taufan.

"Ah…masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci," Jawab Taufan dari dalam.

Gempa mengangkat bahu kemudian membuka pintu tersebut perlahan, dan akhirnya melongo di ambang pintu melihat Taufan yang sedang duduk melantai sambil memutar-mutar sebuah bola benang seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Kak Taufan lagi ngapain…?" Tanya Gempa sweatdrop.

"Oh, aku hanya mencoba melatih Ochobot dengan trik sederhana. Coba lihat," Taufan mengoper bola benang berwarna kuning tersebut dan langsung di sambut dengan riang oleh seekor kucing kecil berwarna kuning yang langsung memainkan bola benang tersebut seperti seorang pemain basket professional.

"Wah! Bagaimana Kak Taufan melakukannya?" Kagum Gempa dengan mata yang berbinar memperhatikan kucing peliharaannya yang terus memainkan bola benang tersebut.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan caranya sekali. Sepertinya dia berbakat," Jawab Taufan sambil mendengus bangga, sedangkan Gempa masih terus memperhatikan gerakan kucing kecil tersebut.

Oh iya, jika kalian bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya kucing tersebut, maka kita kembali lagi ke 4 hari sebelumnya, tepatnya hari minggu~!

 _~Twisted!~_

Hari minggu sore yang cerah, dimana pusat kota Pulau Rintis, masih terdapat banyak orang berlalu-lalang disana sekalipun hari itu adalah hari kemerdekaan para murid sedunia.

Dan, perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana hampir semuanya tertuju pada sepasang kembar tiga yang menurut mereka pakaian yang para kembar itu kenakan mirip grup trio Boyband atau semacamnya(?).

"Oy, kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Salah satu dari mereka yang daritadi memasang wajah kusut, Halilintar bertanya dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja jalan-jalan. Jarang bukan kita bertiga bisa berjalan bersama seperti ini?" Sahut saudaranya yang sepanjang jalan terus memasang senyum secerah matahari.

"Ah…tapi kenapa kita tidak pergi membeli _Jump?"_ Keluh yang terakhir dengan malas.

"Kau bisa melakukannya saat pulang nanti, dasar…" Desah Halilintar sambil memutar matanya.

Ya, ketiga kembar ini sedang jalan-jalan sore di hari minggu-tentu saja atas paksaan Taufan dengan terus-menerus berkata "Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan bareng kalian!" sambil lompat-lompat di atas sofa, dan akhirnya di setujui oleh Halilintar (yang sakit kepala karena teriakan Taufan yang hampir menyaingi penyanyi Opera) dan Gempa (yang ingin memanfaatkan hal ini untuk membeli game baru).

Saat melewati toko hewan, perhatian Gempa langsung tertuju pada spanduk toko tersebut yang bergambar aneka ragam kucing.

"Whoa! Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan, kita kesana yuk!" Ucap Gempa antusias.

"Tidak, aku ragu orang sepertimu mau merawat hewan peliharaan," Tolak Halilintar mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah, Kak~" Bujuk Gempa dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. "Tidak, tetap tidak," Tolak Halilintar lagi.

Gempa menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kemudian beralih menatap kakak keduanya yang hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan kedua saudaranya.

"Kak Taufan~" Mohon Gempa mulai dengan latar belakang blink-blink nya yang hanya membuat Taufan sweatdrop, tapi akhirnya menghela napas menyerah.

"Kak Hali, belikan saja deh. Aku janji bakalan merawatnya dengan baik," Ucap Taufan.

"Aduh…Taufan, mengurus anak itu saja sudah bikin pusing, gimana mau tambah satu hewan lagi?" Protes Halilintar sambil menunjuk Gempa yang sedang bersiul-siul seolah tidak tau.

"Eh…aku janji. Lagipula, mungkin saja dengan kehadiran hewan peliharaan, dia bisa sedikit menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab," Bisik Taufan.

Halilintar terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas, "Terserah…tapi aku benar-benar akan menghukummu jika yang terjadi malah makin kacau," Tukas Halilintar dengan tatapan menusuk, membuat nyali Taufan langsung ciut, tapi janji sudah dikatakan, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Halilintar, Gempa langsung berlari masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan melihat-lihat hewan mana yang bisa menarik minatnya.

"Ah! Kak Halilintar, kalo yang ini bagaimana?" Tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk seekor kucing berbulu kuning dengan mata berwarna biru dengan sedikit warna hitam pada bagian telinga dan ekornya.

"Wah! Kucing yang manis!" Taufan memperhatikan kucing tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar. "Hmm…ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Kalo begitu yang itu saja," Ucap Halilintar disambut teriakan senang dari Gempa.

"Nah, kau memberikannya nama apa?" Tanya Taufan di perjalanan pulang.

"Hmm…bagaimana dengan Ochobot?" Usul Gempa. "Nama macam apa itu?" Kritik Halilintar.

"Yah…karena namanya bagus saja. Gabungan dari _choco_ dan _robot_ ," Jelas Gempa.

"Apa karena itu kau memakaikannya _google_ di kepalanya?" Komentar Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Yep! Biar makin unyu~!" Ucap Gempa sambil mengangkat kucing tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

Kucing berwarna mirip pokemon berkekuatan petir dari fandom sebelah itu kini sudah memakai kacamata berenang atau _google_ berbingkai hitam di atas kepalanya.

 _~Twisted~_

"Ah! Aku punya ide," Lampu seterang 30 watt mendadak muncul di atas kepala Gempa, membuat Taufan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya harus sedikit menutup mata karena silau.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Bagaimana jika Kak Taufan latih saja Ochobot menjadi lebih handal memainkan bola benang itu dan aku akan merekamnya, kemudian mengikutkan video tersebut di kontes yang di adakan _MyTube,_ " Jelas Gempa.

"Memangnya ada lomba seperti itu ya?" Tanya Taufan sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi, pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah 1juta lho!" Seru Gempa antusias.

"Jangan bilang kau mau melakukan ini semua karena uang," Sahut Taufan sweatdrop.

"Ayolah, kak…kan kalo aku menang, uangnya juga bisa berguna buat Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar," Bujuk Gempa dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ah…baiklah,baiklah…lagipula tidak di lombakan sekalipun aku tetap akan melatihnya dengan berbagai macam hal keren agar teman-teman skateboard ku jadi iri padaku," Ucap Taufan sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan bangga, kali ini giliran Gempa yang sweatdrop karena sepertinya kakak keduanya ini mulai tertular haus kepopulerannya Fang.

"Oy! Makan malam sudah siap!" Panggilan dari Halilintar berhasil membuat perut Taufan disko, lalu turun dengan kecepatan super menuju lantai bawah.

"Oke, Ochobot, saatnya makan!" Seru Gempa kemudian menggendong kucing berbulu kuning tersebut kemudian berjalan menyusul Taufan menuju ruang makan.

 _~Twisted~_

"Kak Halilintar, makanan buat Ochobot mana?" Tanya Gempa begitu tiba di meja makan.

"Tuh, ambil di dalam lemari," Jawab Halilintar seadanya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada lemari penyimpanan bumbu dapur.

"Eh? Habis…" Gumam Gempa begitu membuka lemari dan tidak menemukan satu pun bungkus makanan kucing.

"Secepat itu? Ku pikir aku baru membelinya beberapa hari lalu," Ucap Halilintar bingung. "Emm…Kak Hali…" Taufan yang sedaritadi sibuk mengunyah akhirnya bersuara.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Sahut Halilintar semakin bingung melihat ekspresi sang adik pertama yang tampak seperti seorang gadis yang mau menembak gebetannya(?).

"O-ochobot…sehari harus di kasih makan berapa kali?" Tanya Taufan pelan.

"Hah? Emm…ku pikir dia makan sehari 3 kali seperti kita. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya balik Halilintar.

"Oh…umm…sepertinya aku salah ya?" Ucap Taufan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Ehehehe…memberi Ochobot makan 6 kali sehari…nggak bakalan buat dia sakit perut kan?" Akhirnya Taufan masuk ke intinya.

"Apa yang…kau…berapa kali kau memberikan makan pada Ochobot?!" Kaget Halilintar sampai hampir tersedak.

"Ehehehe…" Taufan hanya membalasnya dengan cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Ah…pantas saja Ochobot terlihat lebih bulat dan agak berat…" Desah Gempa yang baru kembali dari dapur.

"Kau benar-benar…" Halilintar hanya mendesah kesal sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Lain kali biar aku saja yang memberikannya makan, Kak Taufan," Ucap Gempa sweatdrop.

"Itu artinya dia tidak perlu makan lagi malam ini. Tapi tetap harus ada yang pergi membelikan makanannya," Gumam Halilintar.

Sontak, kedua pasang mata yang berada satu ruangan dengan Halilintar pun langsung tertuju padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Halilintar mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku belum makan Kak Halilintar," Ucap Gempa.

"Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan makananku," Sambung Taufan.

"Karena Kak Halilintar yang sudah selesai, kenapa tidak Kakak saja yang pergi?" Ucap Gempa lagi disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"Woy! Yang menghabiskan makanan Ochobot siapa?! Kenapa harus aku yang pergi?!" Protes Halilintar sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kak Hali…yang menghabiskan makanan Ochobot ya Ochobot sendiri. Aku tidak se rakus itu sampai makanan kucing saja di babat," Jawab Taufan santai.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalo _janken_ (*) saja?" Usul Gempa. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Taufan.

"Yah…supaya keputusannya adil. Dan yang kalah, tidak boleh protes dan harus pergi membelinya," Jelas Gempa.

"Baiklah, ku rasa tidak masalah," Tukas Taufan setelah menelan makanannya sedangkan Halilintar hanya mendesah malas karena tau ada niatan tidak baik dibalik usul adik bungsunya yang terdengar adil tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai," Taufan mengangkat tangan kanannya, diikuti Gempa dan Halilintar, lalu serentak meneriakkan " _Saishou wa guu, jan ken pon!"_

 _~Twisted~_

"Tch…sudah kuduga, dia merencanakan sesuatu…" Halilintar mendumel kesal di tengah perjalanan menuju mini market, dan mengingat wajah kedua adiknya yang tersenyum nista ditambah lagi Gempa nyengir sambil berkata, "Kak Halilintar memilih gunting sedangkan aku batu dan Kak Taufan kertas, jika kertas di bungkus ke batu, kan kertasnya nggak bisa kegunting, jadi Kak Halilintar tolong ya~ oh, dan jangan lupa keripik kentang dan majalah _Jump_ ku~".

Mengingat hal tersebut berhasil membuat Halilintar meremas salah satu pilar dinding rumah-entah siapa-sampai retak.

"Huh! Awas saja kedua bocah pendek itu…akan ku balas!" Halilintar mendumel lagi, tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya tingginya dengan kedua adiknya itu sama persis.

 _~Twisted~_

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan sekantung besar makanan kucing-serta _Jump_ dan cemilan Gempa, Halilintar berjalan dengan datar menyusuri jalan yang hanya di terangi cahaya tiang lampu yang remang-remang serta sinar dari bulan setengah lingkaran.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya memikirkan apa yang pas untuk diberikan pada Gempa dan Taufan sebagai pembalasan dendam, seekor kucing besar bulat yang entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba muncul dan menyambar salah satu kantung plastic Halilintar yang berisi _Jump_ dan camilan kemudian pergi begitu saja ke arah belokan jalan.

"Hoy! Kembali kau dasar kucing bakpao!" Halilintar yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar, kemudian dengan secepat halilintar(?) langsung berlari menyusul sang kucing menuju belokan perempatan gang-yang berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

Setelah berlarian dan kejar-kejaran selama kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Halilintar berhasil mendapatkan kembali kantung plastic tersebut setelah merelakan seperempat dari isi makanan kucing untuk Ochobot.

"Hah…dasar…kucing siapa sih itu? Badan aja bentuknya kayak bola basket tapi larinya kayak _Kyuubi_ …" Desah Halilintar yang kini sendirian lagi, dan mencoba menyusuri jalan untuk menuju rumahnya.

Namun, kali ini masalahnya adalah…Halilintar kesasar.

Karena kucing bulat tadi berlari menuju arah berbeda dari rumahnya, kejar-kejaran cukup jauh, ditambah lagi ini sudah malam, Halilintar sudah tidak ingat lagi dimana jalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ah…sekarang gimana dong…?" Desah Halilintar yang hampir saja pasrah.

Tapi, baru 1 menit Halilintar ber-pasrah ria, kucing bulat dengan bulu putih itu kembali, dan mengeong sambil mengelus-eluskan bulunya ke kaki Halilintar.

"Apa? Kau mau lagi? Maaf, ini untuk kucing lain…" Ucap Halilintar datar.

Kucing itu bukannya mencakar kaki Halilintar dan memaksanya untuk memberikan makanan, tapi kucing itu malah lari beberapa meter ke depan menjauhi Halilintar yang bengong dengan tingkah kucing tersebut.

Menyadari Halilintar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, si kucing pun berhenti dan menengok kebelakang kemudian mengeong, lalu berlari lagi.

Melihat hal itu membuat Halilintar menyadari bahwa sepertinya kucing itu mau menunjukkan jalan pulang. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, pemuda bertopi hitam merah tersebut langsung berlari mengikuti si kucing bulat tersebut.

 _~Twisted~_

" _Hahahaha! Kak Halilintar, lihat! Ada kucing! Bentuknya juga bulat, lucunya!"_

" _Gempa, hati-hati nanti di cakar!"_

" _Ah…dia kucing yang tersesat, ayo kita antarkan ke rumahnya,"_

" _Memangnya dimana rumahnya, tok?"_

" _Dia kucingnya Nenek Ying. Rumahnya ke arah sana, ayo pergi!_

Seketika Halilintar teringat sesuatu, tentang kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Gempa masih tinggal bersama Atok mereka yang kini sudah pergi keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Kucing ini kan…" Ketika pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, Halilintar baru menyadari dirinya kini sudah tiba di depan rumahnya, bersama dengan si kucing bulat yang mengeong di bawah kakinya, mencoba mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

"Ah…" Halilintar berjongkok, memperhatikan paras kucing tersebut yang mengingatkannya pada _Maneki neko(**)_ yang biasa di pajang di kios-kios Cina.

"Kau…ternyata masih ingat aku ya? Apa ini balas budi karena aku sudah memberi mu makan, atau karena sudah di tolong oleh Atok dulu?" Gumaman Halilintar hanya di balas 'Meoww!' dari sang kucing.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus kepala kucing itu perlahan.

"Ah…baiklah, ini imbalanmu," Halilintar mengambil segenggam makanan kucing kemudian meletakkannya di depan kucing tersebut yang menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Habiskan dan cepat pulang ya. Ying mungkin sedang mencarimu sekarang," Setelah berpesan begitu, Halilintar berdiri kemudian berjalan masuk, meninggalkan si kucing bulat yang masih sibuk menikmati makanan gratis yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang dikenal dingin di sekolahnya tersebut.

 _~Twisted~_

"Aku pulang…" Halilintar berucap dengan suara ogah-ogahan setelah membuka pintu.

"Ah…Kak Halilintar telat! Kenapa membeli makanan kucing saja lama sih?" Sambut Gempa yang sudah berdiri di depan kakaknya.

"Berisik. Masih untung aku mau pergi membelikan kucing mu itu makanan," Halilintar melemparkan kantung plastik berisi _Jump_ dan camilan yang di tangkap dengan antusias oleh Gempa, dan kemudian menyerahkan makanan kucing tersebut pada Taufan yang sedang sibuk bermain-main dengan Ochobot.

"Lha? Kak Halilintar, apa kakak sangat lapar sampai menggigiti kantung plastiknya?" Tanya Gempa heran melihat ada tanda seperti bekas gigitan di bagian atas kantung tersebut.

"Sepertinya jawabannya iya. Lihat, bungkus makanan kucing ini terbuka sedikit dan agak berkurang," Sambung Taufan yang kini sedang memberi Ochobot makanan sebanyak satu genggaman tangannya.

Mendengar ucapan asal-asalan kedua adiknya, Halilintar yang mau naik ke lantai atas untuk tidur pun kembali memandang mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Muehehehe…kami hanya bercanda, kak. Jangan berubah jadi Titan dulu ya~ soalnya ruang tamunya baru dibersihkan~" Bujuk Taufan disertai cengiran innocentnya.

Halilintar menghela napas pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa merespon candaan adik keduanya tersebut.

"Sepertinya makanan kucingnya berefek baik sama Kak Halilintar," Gumam Gempa ngaco.

"Hmm…mungkin lain kali Kak Hali makannya dengan makanan kucing saja ya, siapa tau dengan begitu sifatnya yang gampang mengamuk kayak harimau liar itu bisa berubah menjadi kayak kucing Persia," Canda Taufan, kemudian keduanya tertawa dengan gajenya di ruang tamu.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang memenangkan kontes aksi hewan menarik di _MyTube_ adalah video tentang segerombolan tikus yang memparodykan trailernya The Avengers: Age of Ultron.

~Selesai~ 

Oke, maaf, hanya bercanda. Lanjutkan, lanjutkan! 

NEXT DAY

Halilintar yang-kali ini-berhasil terbangun sebelum Taufan datang mengganggunya kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan di dapur untuk sarapan pagi.

"Wah…Kak Hali tumben udah bangun, apa makanan kucingnya memberikan efek lagi?" Halilintar mendelik kesal ke arah adik kembar pertamanya yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik dinding pembatas ruang makan dan dapur dengan cengiran menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Kau saja yang kali ini telat bangunnya," Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Hehehe…aku semalam memainkan sebuah game baru yang direkomendasikan Gempa, sampai kemalaman. Jadi hari ini aku bangun 5 menit lebih siang deh," Jelas Taufan masih dengan nada cerianya.

Halilintar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir sebenarnya baterai jenis apa yang dimakan oleh Taufan sampai adik pertamanya itu bisa memperoleh energi sebanyak itu, berkebalikan sekali dengan adik keduanya yang mungkin jika tidak dibangunkan, dia tidak akan bangun sampai besok malam.

"Sudah, kau pergi bangunkan si Gempa. Jangan ganggu aku," Ucap Halilintar lagi.

"Siap, komandan!" Taufan langsung ngacir menuju lantai dua, dan 10 menit kemudian, Halilintar bisa mendengar jelas suara Gempa yang menjerit minta ampun dan berkata akan bangun sekarang, serta suara Taufan yang cetar membahana bagaikan suara tawa penyihir di film Disni Prinses yang dulu sering di tonton Yaya.

 _~Twisted~_

"Huh…semenjak Kak Taufan tinggal disini, aku jadi selalu meninggalkan mimpi indahku…" Gumam Gempa yang kini menidurkan kepalanya dengan lemas di meja makan.

"Mungkin untuk yang satu ini…aku harus berterima kasih pada Taufan. Meskipun caranya membangunkan mu cukup ekstrim…" Sambung Halilintar sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

Sebenarnya Halilintar ingin bertanya apa lagi yang dilakukan Taufan pada adik keduanya itu sampai bisa terlihat seperti zombie baru lahir(?) begitu, tapi dilihat dari kondisi Gempa sekarang, Halilintar sudah agak mengerti dan hampir merasa kasihan pada adik bungsunya itu.

Ingat, hanya sebatas hampir saja.

"Aku sudah selesai. Taufan, tolong beresin meja makannya kalo sudah selesai makan," Ucap Halilintar sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk meletakkan piring bekas sarapannya.

"Hee? Kenapa selalu aku? Kesepakatannya kan siapa yang paling terakhir selesai lah yang membereskan mejanya," Protes Taufan yang sedang asik dengan sosis bakarnya.

"Dan…yang selalu selesai terakhir adalah siapa?" Tanya balik Halilintar yang kini berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan tas sekolah yang tersampir di lengannya.

"Ehehehe…" Taufan hanya cengengesan kemudian kembali ke 'breakfast land'nya.

 _~Twisted~_

"Hah…kalo mengurus kedua orang itu saja aku sudah pusing gimana harus nambah lagi…Atok tega sekali…" Gumam Halilintar yang kini sedang sibuk mengikat simpul tali sepatunya.

 _Piip! Piip! Piip!_

"A-apa?!" Halilintar yang sudah siap pergi kesekolah seketika membeku di tempat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kak Halilintar, siapa itu?" Samar-samar terdengar suara Gempa dari ruang makan.

"Ah…bukan siapa-siapa. Kalian disitu dulu dan pastikan Ochobot dapat jatah sarapan! Aku baru ingat sesuatu jadi aku berangkat duluan!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang adik, Halilintar langsung lari _sprint(?)_ ke arah sebuah mobil hitam yang sedang terparkir dengan manis di depan rumahnya.

"Ah…Halilintar, lama tidak berjumpa," Kaca mobil depan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria berambut kehijauan dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku bilang kalo mau kesini kan harusnya hubungi aku dulu!" Bentak Halilintar kesal.

"Ah…ngomong-ngomong jangan bicara disini, kita pergi sekarang!" Halilintar buru-buru naik dan duduk di jok kedua mobil.

"Iya, iya…kenapa kau tidak mau aku menampakkan diriku di depan adik-adikmu sih?" Pria bersurai hijau itu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah dan menuju Smp Pulau Rintis.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Ejo jo!" Bentak Halilintar lagi.

"Kau dari dulu selalu saja tempramen dan tidak sabaran…" Ejo jo mendesah kemudian membuka kacamata hitam yang tadi menutupi iris kemerahannya.

"Aku sudah dapat pesan dari Atokmu untuk mengantar 'mereka' kesini," Jelas Ejo jo.

"Kenapa…kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Tanyakan pada Atokmu. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah," Ejo jo hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek.

"Uhh…terserah. Dimana mereka sekarang kalo begitu?" Tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Menurutmu mereka ada dimana?" Tanya balik Ejo jo.

Urat persimpangan pun mulai bermunculan di dahi Halilintar, "Berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gaya bicara seperti itu dan cepat jawab!" Halilintar sekali lagi meledak.

"Hah…baiklah. Tapi kalo aku yang memberitau, tidak akan seru dong…jadi aku hanya akan memberi petunjuk," Ejo jo berbalik menatap Halilintar kemudian tersenyum misterius, "Kau pernah bilang bukan, bahwa ingin segera bertemu dengan mereka yang sudah sekian tahun tinggal di Jepang, iya kan?" Ucap Ejo jo.

"Aku memang bilang begitu tapi…" Halilintar memperbaiki letak topinya dengan canggung, sebelum seketika kedua iris matanya membulat sempurna.

Ejo jo tersenyum, karena sepertinya anak dari tuannya ini sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Ejo jo…! Awas kau!" Halilintar sempat menatap iris merah Ejo jo dengan tajam kemudian melompat turun dari mobil-yang sejak tadi memang sudah berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah-lalu berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Ahahaha…ini pasti akan sangat menarik…" Ejo jo menatap kepergian Halilintar sambil tertawa kecil kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menelpon kontak seseorang.

"Halo…ya, Tok Aba. Semuanya sudah selesai. Seperti yang anda katakan, menggoda Halilintar ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Oh tidak, aku hanya mengantarnya ke sekolah, sisanya biar dia lihat sendiri. Jadi apa sekarang aku bisa kembali? Baiklah…jangan khawatirkan itu…"

Ejo jo memperhatikan keramaian sekolah lalu memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Gempa dan Taufan yang baru saja tiba di depan sekolah kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Karena sepertinya semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" 

~T B C~

 _(*) Janken itu bahasa Jepangnya kertas-gunting-batu. Karena disini Gempa itu otaku, terus Hali dan Taufan juga cukup mengenal dunia Anime jadi mungkin akan lebih greget kalo pake Janken. ^^_

(**) _Maneki Neko atau kucing keberuntungan. Yang pernah pergi ke toko khas Cina mungkin melihat yang seperti itu di pajang di depan toko mereka. Maneki Neko adalah patung kucing (yang kebanyakan saya lihat sih warnanya emas, tapi ada beberapa yang warnanya lain) berposisi duduk dengan tangan kanan (atau mungkin kiri, maaf saya lupa) yang bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang seperti sedang memanggil. Menurut kepercayaan orang Cina, Maneki Neko itu bisa membawa berkah dan keberuntungan bagi perdagangan mereka, itu sebabnya orang-orang Cina selalu memajang Maneki Neko di toko mereka. Oh iya, Maneki Neko juga bisa ditemukan di Jepang._

Akhirnya selesai! Gaje juga akhirnya. Muahahahaha! Akhirnya Ejo jo dapet jatah lagi~! *What do you mean?* O iya, sepertinya kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang dimaksud oleh si Ejo jo itu. Baiklah sampai disini saja, nantikan chapter berikutnya yang akan rilis secepatnya ya~ (semoga). Okay readers, see you next chapter~!

Review?


	9. Heat and Frost

Akhirnya update lagi~! Ah…saya jadi excited sendiri pas nulis chapter ini. Readers-tachi, maafkan saya jika telat lagi, tapi yang pasti saya sudah update~!

Halilintar: Berisik…

Author: Gimana, Hali? Kau juga senang bukan?

Halilintar: H-hah?! Ngapain aku senang? Yang ada aku malah pusing tau! Dan lagi, berhenti ngebacod disitu dan langsung saja bales review mereka, dasar Author hombreng!

Author: -_- Hali…kau benar-benar tidak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri ya…? *sigh* yosh, saatnya balas review~!

EruCute03

Hahaha~! Halilintar pasti bisa menyimpan kesabarannya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Tapi kalo enggak yah…entah… *siul siul watados*. Baiklah, terima kasih reviewnya ya!

Willy0610  
Gomen ne…laptop author sempat mengalami kerusakan sedikit jadi harus nginap di rumah senior selama seminggu buat nge-benarin laptop. Tapi sekarang udah update! Trims reviewnya ya~!

Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti  
Apa yang dimaksud Ejo jo itu…yah, jawabannya ada di chapter ini jadi silahkan dibaca! Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas reviewnya! ^^

Alyagupitanurmalitasari  
Hohoho! Dengan bertambahnya penghuni rumahnya, jelas lah Halilintar bakalan pusing! XD maaf atas keterlambatannya, and thanks for review!

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki  
Maaf saya agak telat Nayu-san, tapi sekarang udah update jadi silahkan~! Hehehe…chapter sebelumnya memang saya ambil dari salah satu episode Umaru. Saya lupa kalo Gempa seharusnya punya peliharaan jadi sebelum lebih terlambat saya munculkan saja di chappy kemarin. ^^  
Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dimaksud Ejo jo itu…ha! Ada di chap ini. Dan soal kenapa mereka hidup terpisah…itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ah…tenang aja, ortu mereka masih ada kok. Kalo penasaran, silahkan baca side story fanfiction ini yang bercerita tentang masa lalu Taufan dan Halilintar *promosi*.  
Oke, terima kasih karena sudah mereview, Nayu-san!

Rampaging Snow  
Saya juga nggak sabar pengen lihat reaksi mereka ketemu Blaze sama Ice. Oke, thanks for review! :D

Mahrani29  
Yeah…Boboiboy twins yang lagi main sama hewan itu emang kawaii! XD  
Maksud dari Ejo jo akan terjawab di chapter ini. Hehehe…agak aneh juga ya karena hanya Hali yang di anter pake mobil…  
(Halilintar: *mendengus bangga* Itu karena aku anak baik dan normal…  
Author: Hali plis…jangan OOC deh…)  
Anyway, thanks for the review! ^^

Lily  
Ah…saya senang kalo Lily-san merasa terhibur sama fict yang absurd ini…ehm, thanks udah review ya! :D

N Rani kudo  
Hahaha…Halilintar emang bikin kasihan…tapi asik lho, nistain dia~ *lari menghindari hujan halilintar* maaf karena telat ya, terima kasih udah memberikan review ya~!

Mungkin beberapa alur di chapter ini udah bisa ditebak oleh readers…tapi saya tentu saja akan menyiapkan beberapa kejutan disini *gosok hidung* oke, langsung saja ya!

Enjoy~!

(2 minggu sebelum Gempa pergi ke turnamen RoadFight)

Rabu, 11.45.p.m.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tampak sedang melaju di tengah kegelapan malam. Meski waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, Kuala Lumpur memang selalu tampak aktif dipenuhi dengan berbagai kendaraan bermotor serta pejalan kaki.

"Nah, kalian sudah siap?" Seorang pria berusia lanjut yang duduk di sebelah supir membuka pembicaraan setelah 15 menit hening semenjak meninggalkan bandara.

"Umm…entahlah…hoaaam…aku lelah…" Seorang anak laki-laki berjaket biru laut menjawab sekenanya sambil menguap.

"Ah…kau sudah ngantuk? Kalo begitu tidur saja," Anak lain yang memiliki paras serupa dengan yang pertama, tetapi memakai jaket tanpa lengan berwarna orange kemerahan bersuara.

"Kakak sendiri?" Bocah berjaket biru bertanya dengan suara serak karena terlalu lelah.

"Umm…tidak, aku masih bisa tahan sampai rumah," Jawab bocah berjaket orange tersebut dengan cengirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ibu…kita akan tinggal dengan kalian?" Tanya bocah serba orange-merah tadi setelah menyadari adiknya sudah tidak menjawab lagi karena sudah terlelap.

"Ibu harap sih begitu…tapi daripada kalian hanya akan kesepian karena Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa selalu ada di rumah, Atok punya ide yang lebih bagus," Jawab sang Ibu sambil mengelus kepala salah satu anaknya yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Oh…kalo begitu apa itu, Tok?" Tanya bocah itu lagi dengan antusias.

"Kalian akan Atok antar ke Pulau Rintis," Tok Aba yang duduk di depan menjawab sambil membetulkan peci yang dikenakannya.

"Pulau Rintis?"

"Ya, Pulau Rintis. Dulu Atok tinggal di sana…tapi Atok terpaksa harus kembali ke sini karena sibuk," Jelas Tok Aba.

"Kalo begitu…dengan siapa kami akan tinggal?" Anak berjaket orange itu kini merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan adiknya-mungkin karena kedinginan.

"Kalian akan tinggal disana dengan Atok dulu untuk sementara," Jawab Tok Aba.

"Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya bocah itu kembali dengan nada antusias.

"Bagaimana kalo besok sore?" sang Ayah yang daritadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak sabar melihat kampung halamannya Atok!" Seru anaknya yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan ceria-sedikit mengingatkannya pada salah satu anak pertamanya yang kini juga sudah tinggal di Pulau Rintis.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu sampai rumah langsung istirahat ya," Ucap sang Ibu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Un! Tentu saja!" Anak keduanya yang memiliki paras sama persis dengan tiga anak pertamanya itu tersenyum lebar, lalu diiringi tawa dari seisi mobil-minus Ejo jo sang supir yang hanya tertawa kecil dan sang adik yang sudah tertidur nenyak.

 _~Twisted~_

Halilintar berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan teguran Gopal dan juga sindiran Fang-yang biasanya akan diladeni oleh Halilintar dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang diseret ke ruang BK.

Halilintar membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seluruh kelas termasuk Yaya yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Halilintar? Ada apa?" Tanya Yaya bingung melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Halilintar memang dikenal gampang marah dan ringan tangan, tapi tidak biasanya dia akan membuka pintu kelas seheboh tadi. Yang ada malah jika Halilintar sudah memasuki kelas, maka tidak ada yang akan memperhatikannya-atau mungkin berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

"Yaya…k-kau pernah dengar tentang adanya murid pindahan ke sini?" Tanya Halilintar cepat setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja yang tepat di depan meja Yaya.

"Eh? Seingatku…terakhir kali adalah Taufan. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya balik Yaya yang masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya ini.

"Uh…baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih," Halilintar berbalik dan berlari keluar kelas dengan gelisah, meninggalkan Yaya dengan wajah cengo karena semakin di buat bingung.

"H-halilintar…berterima kasih padaku…?" Sontak wajah Yaya langsung memerah karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Halilintar berterima kasih padanya.

Baiklah, Yaya fix salah fokus…

 _~Twisted~_

"Huh…Kak Hali kenapa sih? Main tinggal begitu saja…" Desah seorang pemuda bertopi biru menyamping sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Mungkin…Kak Halilintar ada urusan?" Komentar pemuda berwajah serupa dengan topi hitam-kuning yang dikenakan terbalik.

"Urusan? Tidak biasanya dia akan mendadak begitu. Dan ingat tidak, tadi dia berteriak seperti tidak ada hari esok," Ucap pemuda bertopi biru yang bernama Taufan tersebut.

"Kak Halilintar juga kenapa bisa sampai di sekolah dengan cepat ya…ku pikir setelah dia berkata akan berangkat duluan, harusnya kita tidak akan tertinggal begitu jauh," Boboiboy Gempa menempatkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di bawah dagu.

"Sudah lah…Kak Hali memang selalu sulit ditebak. Aku duluan ya," Taufan berlari duluan memasuki kelas II-B, meninggalkan Gempa yang hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan, kemudian berjalan memasuki kelasnya sendiri.

 _~Twisted~_

Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas II-C adalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tampak Miss Timmi, guru bahasa Inggris mereka sedang sibuk menerangkan sebuah pola kalimat British di papan tulis dan disimak dengan serius oleh 90 % murid di kelas tersebut.

Halilintar, salah satu dari 10 % murid yang malas memperhatikan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, dan iris mata yang sewarna dengan batang pohon tersebut fokus menatap keluar jendela, dengan pikiran yang terus melayang-layang memikirkan ucapan 'bodyguard'nya sebelum dirinya keluar dari mobil.

" _Tch…apa maksud Ejo jo…? Dimana mereka sekarang…? Uh…bukan berarti juga aku mau cepat-cepat bertemu mereka sih…"_ Halilintar mendengus sebal sebelum mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah papan tulis.

Oh lihat, bahkan dalam batin pun Halilintar masih tetap Tsundere~ *lari menghindari hujan halilintar*.

 _~Twisted~_

"Kak Hali!" Halilintar menoleh, dan kemudian menghela napas melihat kedua saudara kembarnya sedang berlari menemuinya dengan senyum sumringah-sebenarnya untuk yang itu hanya Taufan.

"Kak Halilintar…kami mencari kakak kemana-mana tau," Ucap Gempa setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kakak tertuanya.

"Kenapa? Kalian ada maunya ya?" Sahut Halilintar sedatar dinding kamar author(?).

"Mou…Kak Halilintar, memangnya aku ini sejahat apa sih sampai hanya mau menemui kakakku tersayang jika ada maunya~" Ucap Gempa sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kakak sulungnya.

"Menjauh! Kau menjijikkan," Halilintar dengan kesal mencoba mendorong kepala adik keduanya dengan kasar, tapi tetap tidak berhasil membuat Gempa pindah.

"Ehm…Gempa, Kak Hali…aku tidak tau seperti apa hubungan kalian sebelum aku sampai ke Pulau Rintis…tapi sebaiknya hentikan," Bisik Taufan dengan kedua mata melirik ke arah segerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang cekikikan mencurigakan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Oke…cukup!" Halilintar dengan tidak ber-prikemanusiaan langsung memutar lengan kanannya yang saat ini sedang dikuasai oleh Gempa. Dan putaran mendadak dari Halilintar itu sukses membuat Gempa terhuyung-meski tidak sampai terjatuh karena ditahan oleh Taufan.

"Kak Halilintar apaan sih!" Protes Gempa sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri," Jawab Halilintar cuek kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti karena kedua adik kembarnya tersebut.

 _~Twisted~_

"Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Ucap Halilintar ketus.

"Kak Hali yang kenapa, bukannya jam istirahat memang kami akan pergi menemui Kak Hali?" Balas Taufan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya yang di full-zip.

"Bukan urusan kalian," Jawab Halilintar masih dengan nada ketus, sedangkan kedua adiknya bertatapan dengan bingung, karena tiba-tiba saja mood kakak mereka ini jadi sangat _down._

 _"Apa jangan-jangan Kak Hali lagi Pms ya…?"_ Taufan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran ngeresnya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"O iya, Kak Taufan mau menemaniku ke game center ClockZone nanti sore?" Tanya Gempa setelah berhasil menemukan tempat duduk untuk mereka bertiga di kantin yang cukup ramai tersebut.

"Umm…boleh saja, aku juga tidak sibuk. Tapi…tidak biasanya kau mau mengajakku ke tempat bermainmu itu," Sahut Taufan.

"Yah…hanya ingin saja. Lagipula…setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku tidak yakin BAZ masih mau bermain denganku…" Gumam Gempa dengan wajah ala jones(?).

"Hey…kau ternyata masih mempermasalahkannya ya?" Taufan sukses sweatdrop.

"BAZ?" Halilintar menatap kedua adiknya dengan alis berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ah…hanya teman baruku. Aku bertemu dengannya di turnamen RoadFighters tempo hari," Jelas Gempa.

"Nama macam apa itu?" Tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Emm…itu hanya code name nya, Kak Halilintar. Kakak tau kan, setiap gamer memiliki code name mereka masing-masing karena tidak baik memberitau kan nama asli kita pada gamer lain kecuali jika sudah berteman dekat," Jelas Gempa.

"Dan kau sudah memberitau namamu pada orang yang bernama BAZ itu?" Halilintar kembali bertanya-entah kenapa nada bicaranya kedengaran seperti tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Yah…sebenarnya aku mau memberitaunya, tapi karena waktu itu Kak Taufan muncul mendadak, dia jadi kabur deh," Jawab Gempa sambil mendelik ke arah Taufan yang baru saja mau menikmati milkshake nya.

" _Please_ , jangan membuatku terlihat seperti pihak yang bersalah disini…" Desah Taufan sweatdrop.

"O iya, code name ku sendiri adalah GMA, mungkin mudah ditebak bagi seseorang yang sudah kenal lama denganku," Ucap Gempa tanpa menggubris ucapan Taufan.

"Oh…" Halilintar kembali menopang dagunya dengan kedua iris mata yang menoleh ke arah lain, sebelum kedua iris berwarna hazelnya membulat sempurna, sepertinya dirinya baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Kurasa hal itu juga berlaku untuk BAZ…" Gumam Halilintar yang mendadak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hah?" Taufan menggumam tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kakak kembarnya tersebut.

"Kak Halilintar, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya, Halilintar langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang hanya cengo menatap kepergian dirinya yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Serius deh, Kak Halilintar hari ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Mungkin benar…Kak Hali lagi Pms…" Gumam Taufan ngaco.

 _~Twisted~_

Halilintar berlari dengan terburu-buru keluar menyusuri selasar sekolah sampai akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan penjaga sekolah, Halilintar berlari keluar dari halaman menuju jalan raya-tepatnya menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir manis tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Dengan kasar, Halilintar mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci tersebut, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dengan terburu-buru, kemudian kembali berusaha membuka pintu.

"Wow, wow…tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, Halilintar…"

Kaca mobil depan terbuka, dan tampaklah Ejo jo yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Senyum bisnis masih setia terpampang di wajah maskulinnya.

"Tch! Kenapa kau masih disini?!" Bentak Halilintar.

"Nah…jika aku tidak ada disini, pasti kau akan sia-sia berlari menerobos keluar sekolah begitu," Jawab Ejo jo santai.

"Katakan padaku, apa maksudmu?! Mereka…mereka tidak ada di sekolah…" Ucap Halilintar dengan lebih tenang.

"Makanya kalo orang lagi ngomong jangan main kabur begitu dong. Siapa juga yang bilang kalo mereka sudah di sekolah? Saat ini Tok Aba sedang mengurusi berkas-berkas kepindahan mereka di sekolah kalian. Harusnya mereka sudah boleh sekolah hari ini…tapi siapa sangka mereka malah tidak masuk?" Jelas Ejo jo tanpa mengganti nada bicaranya.

"Hah...sepertinya aku sudah buang-buang waktu," Halilintar mendengus kesal kemudian berbalik, hendak berjalan kembali kesekolah sebelum dirinya kena masalah karena keluar dari sekolah tanpa izin.

"Kalian dengar itu? Bukan kah sudah aku bilang, kakak kalian sangat antusias menyambut kalian?"

Langkah Halilintar terhenti, mendengar ucapan Ejo jo-yang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tunggu…apa?" Halilintar kembali berjalan mendekati mobil sedan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk turun…tapi mereka tidak mau sampai setidaknya salah satu dari kalian bertiga datang menjemput. Dan coba lihat, siapa yang datang untuk menemui mereka~?" Jelas Ejo jo dengan senyum makin lebar, membuat Halilintar hanya melongo di tempat.

"Jangan-jangan…" Wajah Halilintar berubah biru, sedangkan Ejo jo bersiul-siul santai kemudian menurunkan kaca mobil bagian belakang yang sejak tadi tertutup sehingga isi dari mobil bagian belakang tidak bisa terlihat dari luar.

"Nah…sekarang kakak kalian sudah disini. Sudah siap untuk hari pertama sekolah di Malaysia?" Tanya Ejo jo kembali dengan senyumnya, mengabaikan Halilintar yang masih membeku di tempat sebelum akhirnya menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, namun kedua sudut bibirnya malah tertarik ke atas.

"Kau memang sialan, Ejo jo…"

 _~Twisted~_

"Duh…Kak Hali kemana sih? Ini sudah lonceng masuk," Gumam Taufan bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kak Halilintar sih memang bukan murid teladan…tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Kak Halilintar bolos pelajaran," Sambung Gempa yang sama bingungnya dengan kakak keduanya tersebut.

"Hey, kalian berdua saudara kembarnya Halilintar kan?" Taufan dan Gempa menoleh, dan menemukan seorang pemuda-kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka-dengan surai hijau yang tidak biasa, dengan mata cokelat caramel yang mengingatkan Taufan pada milkshakenya yang sudah tandas masuk ke perutnya.

"Siapa…?" Gumam Taufan.

"Ah…Adu du. Ada apa?" Tanya Gempa.

Pemuda hijau yang bernama Adu du itu menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum kembali menatap Gempa, "Aku mencari kakak kalian. Hanya ingin memberitau bahwa latihan akan ditunda dulu sampai minggu depan karena pelatih ada urusan keluar kota," Jelas Adu du.

"Ah…kami mengerti. Akan kami sampaikan, karena Kak Halilintar juga menghilang entah kemana semenjak jam istirahat tadi," Jawab Gempa.

"Aku sebenarnya sempat melihat Halilintar, dia tampak terburu-buru menuju halaman sekolah. Aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak dengar," Jelas Adu du.

"Uh…begitu ya. Kami mengerti, terima kasih," Ucap Gempa sedikit sweatdrop dengan tingkah kakak pertamanya tersebut kemudian dirinya dan Taufan pun pamit menuju kelas.

"Gempa, tadi itu siapa?" Bisik Taufan.

"Oh…dia Adu du, kakak kelas kami. Dia juga merupakan ketua club karate yang diikuti oleh Kak Halilintar," Jelas Gempa.

"Oh…aku penasaran, kenapa rambutnya di cat aneh begitu," Komentar Taufan.

"Ah…bukan, itu rambut aslinya. Adu du itu bukan orang asli Negara ini," Jelas Gempa sambil berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Oh…gitu ya. Ternyata sekolah ini lebih anti-mainstream dari yang aku bayangkan yah…" Gumam Taufan sambil tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Hey, itu…Kak Halilintar kan?" Ucap Gempa tiba-tiba.

Taufan memfokuskan penglihatannya, dan benar saja, Halilintar tampak sedang berada di depan kelas II-C. Tubuh Halilintar setengah membungkuk, dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu di kedua lututnya.

"Kak Halilintar darimana saja? Kenapa keringatan begitu?" Tanya Gempa setelah berhasil menghampiri kakak tertuanya yang tampak sangat kelelahan tersebut.

"Ah…bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" Tanya balik Halilintar setelah berhasil menetralkan jantungnya.

"Yang bertanya itu harusnya kami, Kak Hali," Sahut Taufan sweatdrop.

"O iya, tadi kami bertemu dengan Adu du. Katanya latihan karate akan dipending sampai minggu depan karena pelatih sedang ada urusan," Ucap Gempa.

"Begitu yah…baguslah…artinya aku lebih banyak waktu di rumah…" Desah Halilintar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Bukan apa-apa. O iya, Taufan," Halilintar menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Terkejutnya jangan sampai berlebihan ya," Halilintar memasang senyum tipis (yang berhasil membuat Gempa dan Taufan merinding disko) sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang agak gaduh karena guru memang belum masuk untuk mengajar.

"Apa maksudnya…?" Gumam Taufan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan Kak Halilintar," Ucap Gempa sambil mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas II-A, di susul Taufan yang juga ikut memasuki kelas II-B.

 _~Twisted~_

"Taufan, kau darimana? Tadi Cikgu Papa mencarimu," Sambut seorang gadis Cina berkacamata begitu melihat salah satu dari kembar Boboiboy yang sudah berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Cikgu Papa? Apa maunya? Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengganggunya…" Gumam Taufan tak acuh.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu sih…" Ying agak bingung karena tidak biasanya kembaran Boboiboy yang paling ceria tersebut tampak lesu seperti belum makan selama lebih dari satu dekade.

Pintu kelas II-B terbuka dengan keras, membuat pandangan seluruh penghuni kelas-termasuk Taufan-tertuju ke arah pintu.

Dan panjang umur

Tampak Cikgu Papa sedang berdiri gagah di ambang pintu, jubah berkibar, dagu terangkat angkuh, wajah serius, dan entah kenapa juga tiba-tiba muncul backsound khas Papa Zola yang menggema di seluruh kelas.

Oke, itu sudah terlalu lebay

"Ada apa…Cikgu?" Ying memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ah, apa Boboiboy Taufan sudah disini?" Tanya Cikgu Papa.

"Ada apa, Cikgu? Ada perlu sesuatu dengan ku?" Taufan dengan santai berjalan ke arah wali kelasnya.

"BENAR! PAPA SUDAH MENCARIMU SEJAK TADI, DASAR ANAK BANDEL! SEKARANG, PAPA AKAN MEMBERIKANMU MANDAT UNTUK MENJAGA PENGHUNI BARU KELAS INI! APA KAU MENGERTI?!"

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Cikgu Papa berteriak dengan suara yang bahkan mengalahkan pengeras suara milik penjual es krim keliling langganan author(?).

"Iya,iya! Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Taufan yang bersyukur karena sempat menutup telinganya, karena kalo tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada telinganya tersebut.

"Karena ini adalah perintah. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena kakakmu, Boboiboy Halilintar juga mendapatkan perintah yang sama," Jawab Cikgu Papa santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Kenapa bisa pak tua nyentrik ini bisa diterima menjadi guru disini, sih?!"_ Batin Taufan jengkel.

"Jadi…dimana murid baru itu?" Tanya Taufan.

"Dia menunggu di luar. Katanya dia tidak mau masuk," Jelas Cikgu Papa.

"Dan kenapa dia tidak mau?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"MANA PAPA TAU?! KENAPA TIDAK KAU YANG KELUAR DAN TANYA PADANYA SENDIRI DARIPADA HANYA MELONGO DISINI, HAH?!"

Sekali lagi Cikgu Papa berteriak gaje yang hampir membuat capslock Author jebol mendadak.

"Uh…iya,iya…aku pergi ah!" Taufan yang sudah mulai merasa kepalanya berdengung pun memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya sebelum telinganya benar-benar terkena congek mendadak.

 _~Twisted~_

"Duh…Cikgu kenapa sih…kenapa juga harus aku yang bertanggung jawab? Aku juga belum sampai tiga bulan bersekolah disini…" Taufan menggerutu sebentar kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berjaket biru laut sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Karena hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, Taufan masih tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah dari pemuda yang sepertinya adalah murid baru dikelasnya tersebut.

"Emm…halo…?" Taufan dengan ragu berjalan mendekati pemuda yang tampaknya mencurigakan tersebut.

"Aku…Taufan, apa kau murid pindahan yang akan masuk ke kelas B?" Tanya Taufan hati-hati.

"Ah…" Pemuda berhoddie biru laut tersebut berpindah posisi menghadap Taufan, sehingga pemuda bertopi biru tua tersebut sudah bisa melihat jelas wajah dari murid pindahan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"…"

"..."

Taufan cengo, tidak tau mau berkata apa karena pemuda yang saat ini berdiri berhadapan dengannya memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama dengannya.

"Hwaaa! S-siapa kau?! J-jangan-jangan _Doppleganger_ ya?!" Taufan dengan sigap langsung melompat 2 meter kebelakang dengan gaya ala kucing kesiram air.

"Hai, Kak Taufan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kakak bertemu denganku jadi seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri kan?" Pemuda yang berwajah sama dengan Taufan namun tampak sedikit lebih muda tersebut bersuara dengan datarnya.

"H-hah?! Kau siapa sih sebenarnya? Seingatku…aku hanya punya dua saudara kembar…" Tanya Taufan masih belum berpindah dari posisinya.

"Ice,"

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, berhasil membuat Taufan melongo.

"Tunggu…apa?" Taufan merasa sepertinya teriakan 18 oktaf Cikgu Papa sudah mulai berefek pada telinganya.

"Namaku Ice. Boboiboy Ice, adikmu yang hmm…setahun lebih muda darimu, ku rasa," Jelas pemuda berhoddie biru laut bernama Boboiboy Ice tersebut.

"Adik? Tapi orang tuaku tidak pernah bercerita tentang adik," Ucap Taufan mulai tenang.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah bercerita. Tapi mereka sudah pernah bercerita pada kami tentang kalian bertiga," Jelas Ice.

"Aku penasaran kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah bercerita…tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu 'kami'?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Itu karena aku juga punya satu orang saudara kembar, Kak Taufan," Jelas Ice tanpa sedikit pun mengganti ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan terkesan malas tersebut.

"Oke…aku mulai merasa takut. O iya, kalian sudah bertemu dengan Gempa dan Kak Hali?" Tanya Taufan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kami baru bertemu dengan Kak Halilintar, tapi Kak Gempa belum. Dan kakak kembarku juga ada disini, dia sekelas dengan Kak Halilintar," Jelas Ice.

"Baiklah…terima kasih karena sudah menjelaskan. B-bagaimana jika kau masuk dulu ke kelas? M-mungkin…kau akan mendapat sambutan yang cukup meriah nanti…tapi tak masalah kan?" Usul Taufan berusaha untuk kembali memasang senyumnya, teringat akan pertama kali dirinya masuk ke sekolah yang juga mendapat 'sambutan' yang cukup heboh.

"Un. Baiklah," Ucap Ice sambil mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan mengikuti kakaknya yang saat ini pikirannya masih berlari kesana-kemari karena kejutan tak terduga yang dialaminya saat ini.

 _~Twisted~_

Lonceng tanda pulang telah berbunyi, yang secara ajaib berhasil membangkitkan semangat para murid sekolah yang daritadi berusaha untuk tetap siuman karena pelajaran sekolah yang tipical membosankan bagi mereka.

Boboiboy Gempa merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sebenarnya Gempa juga merasa super mengantuk apalagi jam terakhir di kelasnya adalah pelajaran Ips yang selalu menjadi obat tidur yang pas bagi orang insomnia sekalipun.

Tapi karena Gempa harus menjaga image nya sebagai ketua OSIS dan murid teladan di sekolah, makanya Gempa dengan sempurna bisa berakting seolah-olah dirinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan cara mengajar gurunya yang bahkan jauh lebih membosan daripada menghitung domba.

"Hmm…aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Kak Halilintar tadi…apa Kak Taufan baik-baik saja…?" Gumam Gempa pada dirinya sendiri di tengah perjalanan mencari kedua saudara kembarnya-yang tidak ditemukannya di dalam kelas mereka.

 _~Twisted~_

"Kak Halilintar? Apa itu kakak?" Gempa setengah berteriak begitu melihat seorang pemuda berjaket merah-hitam yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku halaman sekolah.

"Oh, Gempa. Aku baru saja mau menelepon mu untuk kesini," Sapa Halilintar sambil menguap.

"Kakak sedang apa disini? Dan dimana Kak Taufan?" Tanya Gempa sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping kakak tertuanya.

"Pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar," Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Hah?" Gempa memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Yoshaaa! Aku menang!"

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari taman sekolah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk terdengar, membuat Gempa tidak jadi kembali bertanya apa yang dimaksud kakak tertuanya tersebut.

"Hahaha! Aku menang! Kalian berdua payah!" Seru seorang pemuda berjaket orange-kemerahan sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Hah…apa-apaan sih? Lagipula tidak ada yang memberitauku kalo kita sedang balapan kesini…" Desah Taufan sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Kak Blaze, tolong jangan ke-kanak-kanakkan deh," pemuda berhoddie biru laut, Boboiboy Ice berucap dengan datarnya.

"Hee? Kalian berdua nggak asik," Pemuda dengan hoddie bermotif mirip lava gunung berapi yang dipanggil Blaze hanya menggembungkan pipinya kemudian membuang muka.

"K-kak Halilintar…?"

"Iya,iya aku tau…akan aku jelaskan," Ucap Halilintar sambil memutar bola matanya karena reaksi dari adik bungsunya ini tepat sesuai dugaannya.

 _~Twisted~_

"Tunggu, jadi…kalian berdua adalah adikku?" Gempa menarik kesimpulan setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Halilintar.

"Permisi? Maksudmu kami, kan?" Taufan membenarkan, tapi tidak digubris oleh keempat saudaranya yang lain.

"Begitulah, aku Blaze dan ini adik kembarku, Ice," Blaze memasang cengiran lebar sambil memperkenalkan dirinya serta saudara kembarnya.

"Hmm, betul,betul,betul…" Gumam Ice sambil menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oke…sekarang aku benar-benar terkejut," Ucap Gempa yang saking terkejutnya tidak tau mau berkomentar apa.

"Sudahlah, Kak Gempa. Lagipula, kita sudah bertemu kok," Ucap Blaze masih setia dengan cengirannya.

"Hah? Bertemu? Dimana?" Tanya Gempa bingung. Seingatnya, orang yang memiliki paras serupa yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya hanyalah Taufan dan Halilintar saja.

"Ternyata kau tidak ingat ya…" Blaze menghela napas sebelum kembali memasang cengiran yang lebih lebar, "Padahal aku mau berterima kasih karena sudah mengajariku bermain _crane_ dan memberikanku cokelat…"

Iris mata Gempa langsung melebar mendengar penuturan adik (Gempa masih tidak percaya bahwa ternyata dirinya ternyata memiliki adik)nya tersebut.

"T-tunggu…jadi BAZ itu…kau…?" Tanya Gempa tak percaya.

"Yep, BlAZe. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, GMA~" Balas Blaze sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau sudah tau yah…kenapa tidak bilang?" Desah Gempa.

"Karena…aku tidak mau membuat kakak terkejut. Ku pikir lebih baik aku membuat kakak terkejut di sekolah saja bersama Kak Halilin dan Kak Taufan," Jawab Blaze.

"Pffftt…Halilin…" Taufan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawanya karena dirinya masih sayang nyawa.

"Oke…sekarang sudah cukup sore. Dan hoaamm..aku mengantuk…" Ice angkat bicara sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang setengah tertutup.

"Baiklah, baiklah…ayo kita pulang. Si Ejo jo sudah lumutan menunggu di depan," Tukas Halilintar sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Oki doki! Ayo balapan ke gerbang sekolah!" Setelah berteriak, Blaze langsung tancap gas menuju halaman sekolah.

"Hey! Kau melakukannya lagi!" Dan di susul dengan teriakan protes dari Taufan yang berusaha mengejar adik keduanya tersebut.

"Ayo, Ice…ku rasa kau tidak akan mampu berjalan sendiri," Gempa-yang mencoba berperan menjadi kakak yang baik, Gempa pun meraih pergelangan tangan Ice yang sudah setengah tertidur kemudian berjalan menyusul dua saudaranya yang sudah lebih dulu menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oh…bagus sekali…sepertinya aku harus membeli obat sakit kepala mulai sekarang," Desah Halilintar sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi taman karena dirinya ditinggal oleh keempat adiknya.

Dan begitulah, sepertinya hari-hari Halilintar yang dulunya hanya selalu ditemani adik _Otaku_ nya yang pintar berakting tersebut kini sudah dipenuhi lebih banyak lagi masalah yang akan dihadapi di waktu berikutnya.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Halilintar menelan ludahnya, karena tidak yakin stok kesabarannya bisa bertahan selama itu.

T

B

C

YOSHAAA! Akhirnya Blaze dan Ice muncul! Saya senang bisa memunculkan kedua makhluk ini karena kalo hanya bertiga entah kenapa…terasa agak…mmm…kurang rame mungkin ya…

Halilintar: Bagus sekali… *Memutar bola mata*

Author: Hali-chan~! Sudah siap untuk tantangan di chapter berikutnya~? *wink!*

Halilintar: Kau menakutiku! Dan kau yakin aku benar-benar bisa baik-baik saja ditambah lagi kedua makhluk itu muncul?!

Author: Aww…pasti. Lagipula, mereka adik-adikmu. _What could go wrong?_ *tertawa hambar*

Halilintar: Duh…sampai kapan aku akan di nistakan begini sih…? *mengurut pelipis*

Author: Oke…Halilintar mulai dramatis. Baiklah, readers-tachi~! Maafkan kemunculan Blaze dan Ice yang agak gaje ya, dan maaf juga karena updatenya telat lagi…itu karena lappy milik author mengalami kendala selama seminggu lebih *pundung* anyway, see you next time~!

Review Please~


	10. Chapter 10: Halilintar and Daily Riot

**Yoshaa! Akhirnya masuk chapter 10! Maafkan saya yang suuuuuper telat post fict ini Karena yah…satu dan lain hal…*plak!* tapi here it is! Semoga bisa memuaskan ya~! ^^ Setelah sejauh ini saya jadi kepikiran…kapan fanfict ini bakalan selesai? Mmm…sebelum update saya udah berpikir berhari-hari hingga bermalam-malam(?) tapi masih belum nemu juga solusinya…Ah…bagaimana kalo chapter selanjutnya aja ya?**

 **Blaze: Hidoi…kami padahal baru muncul…**

 **Author: Blaze?! Kenapa kau yang disini? Dimana Hali…?**

 **Blaze: Kak Halilin ngambek. Katanya dia sudah kesal bersama Author mulu karena batinnya udah cukup lelah ternistakan di fict ini.**

 **Author: Heee…T_T Hali jahat…**

 **Blaze: Udahlah, Author…kamu pasti senang kan bisa ketemu aku? *grin***

 **Author: Aku lebih suka Taufan sih…tapi Blaze juga ga kalah unyu. ^^ Dan jangan cemas, Author hanya bercanda. Kepala ini masih terlalu lancar meluncurkan ide-ide gila untuk fict ini :D.**

 **Blaze: Yoshaaa! Aku tak sabar ikut menistakan Kak Halilin disini!**

 **Author: -_- ternyata kau sama saja…ehm, baiklah! Saat nya balas review~!**

 **Vanilla Blue12**  
 **Hontou ni sumimassen! Saya super telat update karena banyak hal yang harus saya kerjakan…dan yah, Halilintar pasti bisa sabar, meski saya nggak berani jamin sih… *plak!* Ahahaha, btw, terima kasih reviewnya ya! ^^**

 **Willy0610**  
 **Well, Hali bukannya udah lama tau sih dia punya dua adik lagi, silahkan simak penjelasannya di chappy ini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya ya *bungkuk bungkuk* terima kasih reviewnya!**

 **Rampaging Snow**  
 **Terima kasih reviewnya ya! Dan saya minta maaf karena telat update. :D**

 **Hahaha! Tuh Hali, banyak yang bilang sabar ke kamu tuh! Yah…Hali kuat kok, meski harus nambah dua sodara sableng lagi ^^. Terima kasih sudah mereview ya~~~!**

 **Blackcorrals**  
 **Ya, memang begitulah Taufan. Meski saya rada setuju ama dia sih… *hush!* Hali kan meski tempramen tapi tetap sayang sama adik-adik unyu bin nyelenehnya, jadi saya yakin dia pasti bisa! Ah, baguslah Corra-san menyadarinya ya? Alasan kenapa Blaze dan Ice bisa setingkat sekolah dengan HaliTauGem itu akan dijelaskan di chapter ini. Maaf ya karena telat update *garuk tengkuk*. Thanks for review! ^^**

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**  
 **Hahahahaa~! Saya juga senang kok bisa munculin tu dua makhluk unyu. Karena saya udah nonton Boboiboy The Movie, jadi makin bisa mendalami sifat dan karakter Blaze dan Ice (yang sebenarnya nggak berubah banyak) tersebut ^^. Ah, jelas lah Gempa merasa penasaran, tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut di rangkum di chapter ini jadi monggo. Dan ya, rumah jelas bakalan tambah ramai ditambah Blaze dan Ice yang super unyu itu *gelindingan*. Oke, maafkan saya karena telat update ya. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya, NaYu-san~! XD**

 **Kin's582**  
 **Ahahahaha…saya senang deh kalo Kin-san merasa terhibur dengan fict saya yang jujur humornya agak garing belakangan ini. Dan yah, karena Blaze dan Ice sudah muncul jadi akan saya usahakan humornya bakalan di tambah! Tetapi nggak menghilangkan brotherly fluffnya tentu saja ^^.**  
 **Oke, thanks for review~!**

 **Raina Awasari**  
 **Terima kasih ucapan sabarnya ya. Nanti saya kirim ke Hali-chan deh, karena hari ini orangnya lagi nggak ada. All right, terima kasih reviewnya! ^^**

 **Lightning Princess**  
 **Wow! Saya suka review kamu. Yeah, Gempa memang sengaja saya buat twisted karena Gempa yang baik hati dan bijaksana itu udah menstrim :v. Saya memang berusaha buat senetral mungkin meski saya harus berusaha keras menahan hasrat saya untuk menimbulkan hint-hint ehmincestehm di fict ini, tapi yah…akhirnya timbul juga walau sedikit… saya harap chapter ini dapat menghibur kamu deh.**  
 **Thanks for review! ^^**

 **Maqda22**  
 **Oke, kiriman ucapan sabar lagi buat Hali! Makasih ya~ nanti saya sampaikan pada orangnya. Dan makasih juga atas dukungan dan reviewnya, itu berarti buat saya meski pada akhirnya saya telat update…*bungkuk bungkuk* well, semoga kamu suka chappy ini ya~! :D**

 **Guest**  
 **Yah, Halilintar memang sudah terlalu sering di jadiin anak sulung. Saya sebenarnya juga merasa itu udah mainstream cuman…entah kenapa nggak bisa dapet feel kalo seandainya yang jadi anak sulungnya bukan Hali. Mungkin karena udah keseringan kali ya? Yah, tapi fict yang tidak menjadikan Halilintar sebagai anak sulung juga oke sih. Tapi kayaknya saya nggak bakalan buat yang kayak gitu karena nggak sreg dan nggak terbiasa. Nggak apa-apa, saya nggak tersinggung kok, kamu udah bilang plot fict ini yang tidak membosankan aja saya udah seneng ^^. Oke, terima kasih karena sudah mereview ya~!  
**

 **Kin's yhalies**  
 **Ah…saya senang jika kamu merasa fict ini lucu. Menurut saya sih, humornya masih kurang karena saya juga akhir-akhir ini lagi enggak humoris(?). Maafkan saya karena saya bukannya update kilat secepat gerakan kilatnya Hali, saya malah update suuuuper lambat sama lambatnya dengan Gopal yang datang kesekolah *menghindari tembakan molekul Gopal*. Yah, ini udah update, thanks udah review ya~!**

 **IceCandy03**  
 **Ah! Saya jadi ikutan senang deh jika banyak yang nungguin Blaze dan Ice yang begitu something(?) di fict ini. Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update ya. Pokoknya, ini silahkan di baca dan semoga menghibur ya. Thanks for the review~! :D**

 **Asha**  
 **Wah…banyak juga ya yang menanti Blaze dan Ice? Hehehe, mereka berdua manis sih, saya juga excited sendiri ngeliat mereka. Maaf ya karena lambat update, terima kasih reviewnya! XD**

 **Alyana Kagamine**  
 **Wow! Ice dan Blaze pasti senang deh karena banyak yang menunggu kemunculan mereka ^^. Well, saya memang nggak bisa memunculkan Thorn dan Solar karena beberapa alasan. Yah, selain saya udah nggak tega ngeliat Hali ternistakan karena tambahan Blaze sama Ice, saya memang belum tau pasti sifat Thorn dan Solar. Duh, harus sabar deh ikutin jalan cerita Boboiboy Galaxy kalo mau tau. Tapi mungkin di fanfict Boboiboy multi chap saya yang lain akan saya pertimbangkan untuk memunculkan kedua elemen yang itu, misalnya mungkin WWWWorking atau World of Distruction…lihat nanti deh ^^.  
Jangan khawatir, Hali setrong kok, jadi dia pasti nggak bakalan depresi. Dan salamnya akan saya sampaikan deh ke yang bersangkutan, oke, thanks for review~! XD**

 **Mahrani29**  
 **Yes, BAZ itu memang Blaze, sebenarnya saya nggak bermaksud nyembunyiin identitasnya, saya hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Gempa aja, hahaha…*krik krik*. Senang deh banyak yang menanti kemunculan tu dua elemen berlawanan tapi unyu itu :3. Terima kasih ya sudah mereview! :D**

 **N Rani kudo**  
 **Satu lagi ucapan sabar buat Hali-chan~! Sayang dia lagi nggak disini. Nanti deh saya sampaikan ke dia. Halilintar kan pria sejati, dia pasti bisa nanganin adik-adiknya yang ngeselin tapi unyu-unyu itu . Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ya. Banyak hal yang sedang saya urus dan saya juga kena WB selama beberapa bulan jadinya kayak gitu deh…sekali lagi maafkan saya! *bungkuk bungkuk***  
 **Tentu saja saya tau singkatan, itu juga kebiasaan saya kalo di medsos. No problem, saya nggak tersinggung kok. Malah bagus kamu nanya begitu artinya kamu masih memikirkan orang yang membaca kiriman kamu :3.**  
 **Terima kasih ya sudah mereview~!**

 **Chikita466**  
 **Maafkan saya ya karena lama update. Saya sendiri jadi lama update karena kehilangan mood akibat banyak hal-hal yang harus di urus di sekolah *sigh*, tapi akhirnya bisa update juga...**  
 **Okay, trims reviewnya ya! XD**

 **Hikaru Q.A**  
 **Hehehe, memang akan banyak kejutan yang akan menanti semuanya (terutama Halilintar) nanti, jadi tetap nantikan terus ya~! :D**  
 **Kepribadian Gempa setelah kehadiran Blaze dan Ice? Kalo itu kita lihat saja nanti. Maaf ya karena lama update. Terima kasih sudah mereview! ^^**

 **Ililara**  
 **Tenang aja, Halilintar nggak bakalan jadi gila kok…(kan dia udah gila beneran-becanda :D). Ini udah lanjut, thanks ya sudah mereview!**

 **Gempa nahito uzumaki**  
 **Ya, memang seru kalo semua elemental Boboiboy ada. Saya harap bisa memunculkan Thorn dan Solar juga tapi yah…sepertinya harapan tetap akan menjadi harapan *jangan baper woy!*. Oke, terima kasih rekomennnya, akan saya baca nanti kalo sudah punya waktu 'kay? XD**  
 **Thanks for the review~! :D**

 **Nalash Polal Falayt**  
 **Entah Halilintar akan senang atau malah ngamuk setelah tau ada banyak kiriman simpati buat dia…ahahaha…*ketawa garing* *di hajar***  
 **Ya, Gempa memang main characternya, tapi Halilintar juga. Karena masih awal-awal kemunculan Blaze dan Ice, tanpa sadar saya memang sudah memfokuskan cerita ini ke Halilintar karena dia kakak tertua…**  
 **Fict ini no pair, tapi kalo kamu mau Yaya dimunculkan kembali tentu saja ada. Kan Yaya dkk belum ketemu sama Blaze dan Ice ^^.**  
 **Oke, terima kasih sudah mereview! XD**

 **KuroIChio**  
 **Ini udah ada lanjutannya. Maaf deh slow update, and thanks for review! :D**

 **Ciiko**  
 **Terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ya! ^^**

 **Guest**  
 **Ini udah di next. Sorry karena update nya ngaret banget ya, terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **Baiklah! Sebenarnya fict ini khusus untuk menistakan Halilintar… *pliss jangan kasih tau dia!* tapi juga tetap akan ber-fokus ke Gempa dan segala macam sifat twistednya. Baiklah!**

 **Happy Read!**

* * *

"Eh? Kalian dulunya tinggal di Jepang?" kaget Gempa.

"Uhm…begitulah. Kami sudah tinggal disana bersama paman semenjak SD," jawab Blaze sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Wow…itu hebat sekali. Oh iya…kalian kan hanya beda setahun dengan kami…terus kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kalian?" kali ini Taufan yang bertanya.

"Yah…kami memang tidak tinggal dengan Ayah dan Ibu tapi tinggal bersama Ejo jo. Oh ya…sepertinya Ibu dan Ayah tidak pernah bilang pada kalian ya, kalo sebenarnya kalian punya adik?" jelas Blaze.

"Hmph!" Halilintar hanya memutar bola mata bosan dan memilih mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela kaca mobil.

Ngomong-ngomong, posisi duduk mereka saat ini adalah Gempa yang duduk di sebelah kursi supir alias Ejo jo, lalu di belakang Ejo jo ada Halilintar, lalu Taufan, Ice (yang sudah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu Blaze) serta Blaze yang di belakang Gempa.

"Tapi Kak Hali kayaknya udah tau tuh, perihal kalian berdua," komentar Taufan dengan kedua netra yang melirik kakak sulungnya yang sejak memasuki mobil sudah tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Aku juga belum lama tau. Tok Aba yang memberitau ku…lalu sebulan kemudian Ejo jo memberi kabar bahwa kedua orang ini akan tinggal dengan kita…" gumam Halilintar dengan aura-aura gelap membuat Taufan reflek menjauh dari sang kakak tempramen tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian pindah disini? Ku pikir bersekolah di Jepang lebih bagus," tanya Taufan setelah aura gelap sang kakak menghilang.

"Yah…kami hanya merasa bosan saja. Maksudku…kami masih terlalu muda untuk tetap berada disana. Kami pernah mendapat telepon dari Ayah bahwa kami akan pindah ke Malaysia saja bersama kakak-kakak kami," jelas Blaze.

"Kalian sudah tau tentang kami?" tanya Gempa.

"Umm…sejak kami berumur 6 tahun…dan kami saaaangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian…tapi baru kesampaian sekarang," jawab Blaze sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Heee…" Gempa bergumam pelan kemudian dengan cepat kepala yang terlindungi topi dinosaurus bermotif gunung kuning itu berbalik menghadap keempat saudaranya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, ne…Jepang itu seperti apa?" tanya Gempa antusias.

"Eh? Blaze yang sedang memperbaiki tudung jaketnya menatap sang kakak ketiga dengan bingung.

"Begini…aku itu sukaaa sekali dengan Jepang…karena Anime, Tokushatsu, dan game-game keren semuanya berasal dari sana! Jadi…ceritakan Jepang itu seperti apa?" ucap Gempa.

"Mmm…Jepang itu…gimana yah…" Blaze menggaruk tengkuknya lagi, bingung harus mulai menjelaskan darimana.

"Yang pasti…Jepang itu udaranya cukup dingin…beda dengan disini yang hangat," ucap Blaze sekenanya.

"Itu wajar sih…kan ini Negara tropis," komentar Taufan. "Emm…ada lagi? Yang menurutmu menarik gitu," Gempa masih belum menyerah 'mengintrogasi' adik kejutannya tersebut.

"Yah…system pembelajarannya sedikit berbeda…" Blaze semakin kebingungan mau menjawab apa.

"Ah…bagaimana dengan anime? Aku pikir di Jepang _Otaku_ itu banyak," Taufan memutuskan untuk angkat bicara sebelum situasinya menjadi lebih canggung.

"Emmhh…oh! Tentu saja, di Jepang bukan hanya _Otaku…_ tapi ada NEET(*), Weaboo(**), Nijikon(***), dan masih banyak lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, di Jepang memang ada tempat khusus untuk mereka. Misalnya Akihabara, kota idaman para _Otaku_ ," jelas Blaze.

"Uwwoh! Sudah kuduga! Aku jadi ingin kesanaaa!" Gempa mulai joget-joget(?) di kursinya.

"Hentikan, nanti mobilnya bisa jungkir balik," desah Halilintar sweatdrop dengan reaksi lebay adik keduanya tersebut.

 _~Twisted~_

"Baiklah, sudah sampai. O iya, barang-barang Blaze dan Ice sudah diletakkan di dalam rumah. Tapi belum di tata. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian bertiga ya," setelah menurunkan kelima Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut, Ejo jo langsung pasang senyum ganteng sebelum pamit dan akhirnya tancap gas pergi dari kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara yang baru nambah penghuni tersebut.

"WOY! SETIDAKNYA BANTUIN RAPIIN KEK! DASAR ORANG SABLENG!" Halilintar langsung heboh bagaikan orang demo minta naik gaji.

"Udahlah, Kak Hali. Jangan teriak-teriak di jalan, malu-maluin ah," bujuk Taufan.

"Kita masuk aja yuk…tanganku pegel nih…" keluh Blaze dengan tangisan buaya ala jones(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong, Blaze…apa dia selalu seperti itu…?" tanya Gempa setengah sweatdrop melihat Ice yang masih tertidur nyenyak dan sedang digendong ala bridal style oleh Blaze.

"Ehehehe…tolong di maklumin yah…anak ini memang dari dulu selalu punya kebiasaan seperti ini," jawab Blaze kikuk.

"Oh…kelihatannya cukup sulit juga ya?" komentar Gempa sambil tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Tch…awas saja kau, Ejo jo…" Halilintar masih mendumel kesal kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang sudah dimasuki duluan oleh Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice, di susul Taufan yang masih sweatdrop dengan tingkah kakak pertamanya itu.

"O iya…topi mereka…" perhatian Taufan langsung tertuju pada topi berwarna hitam bermotif api orange-kemerahan milik Blaze dan topi berwarna biru laut bermotif balok es milik Ice yang saat ini sebagiannya tertutup oleh hoddie jaket mereka.

 _~Twisted~_

"Astaga…kenapa bisa sebanyak ini…" Halilintar mengurut pelipisnya dengan frustasi begitu mendapati ruang tamu dipenuhi belasan kardus ukuran sedang dan besar.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat," setelah membaringkan Ice di sofa, Blaze bergegas mengambil salah satu kardus yang berukuran sedang, kemudian menyerahkannya pada ketiga kakaknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Taufan bingung. "Ah…ini oleh-oleh dari kami, _yoroshiku ne~!"_ ucap Blaze dengan cengiran cerahnya.

"Eh? Beneran?" Gempa dengan antusias membuka kardus pemberian sang adik tersebut, dan langsung joget selebrasi setelah melihat isi dari kardus tersebut adalah beberapa game baru, anime DVD, action figure, serta merchandise-merchandise lainnya yang sangat digemari _Otaku._

"Beneran ini semua untuk kami?!" tanya Gempa berbinar-binar.

"Uhm…sekalian ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima kami disini," jawab Blaze dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Wah! Tentu saja kalian di terima! Terima kasih ya!" Gempa mulai kesenangan kemudian langsung memikul(?) kardus tersebut dan lari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Kak Taufan! Ayo temani aku menata semua ini!" teriak Gempa dari atas.

"Sekarang dia jadi sibuk sendiri…" Taufan tersenyum sweatdrop kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga untuk menemui sang kembaran ketiga tersebut.

"Hah…aku sih tidak meminta apa pun…aku hanya ingin ketenangan…" gumam Halilintar dengan lesu. Aura-aura suram kembali menguar dari tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Uh…seberapa depresinya Kak Halilin dalam menghadapi Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa…?"_ batin Blaze sweatdrop bercampur prihatin melihat kondisi kakak pertamanya yang cukup mengenaskan baginya.

"Ano…memangnya kenapa dengan Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa? Maksudku…Kak Taufan memang kelihatan agak…emm…sulit di atur tapi…Kak Gempa tampaknya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan Anime…iya kan?" komentar Blaze ragu-ragu.

"Hah…itu karena kau belum tau…" gumam Halilintar.

"Belum tau apa?" tanya Blaze.

"Ah…nanti juga kau bakalan tau sendiri. Aku mau ke kamar dulu," jawab Halilintar masih dengan nada lesu kemudian berjalan terseok-seok(?) menuju lantai dua.

"Eh? Kak Halilin, kami tidur dimana?" tanya Blaze.

"Oh yah…ada kamar kosong tidak jauh dari kamar Gempa. Tapi kalian berdua harus berbagi, karena itu satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa di sini," jawab Halilintar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai dua.

"Oh…kenapa aku harus berbagi kamar lagi dengan si beruang kutub hibernasi itu…?" gumam Blaze pasrah sambil melirik malas ke arah Ice yang masih bobok cantik di sofa.

 _~Twisted~_

"Gempa! Sudah saatnya makan malam!" seru Taufan sambil membuka pintu tanpa permisi membuat Gempa yang sedang asik menata action figure Anime barunya langsung jungkir balik mencium lantai dengan sangat tidak indah.

"Uh…Kak Taufan kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu sih?" protes Gempa sambil mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang agak berasap karena barusan bertegur sapa(?) dengan lantai.

"Maaf~ ayolah, kau tidak ingin kehabisan jatah kan? Hari ini Kak Hali memasak sesuatu yang special!" seru Taufan dengan gaya seperti orang yang mempromosikan sebuah restoran.

"Oh? Tidak biasanya…" Gempa langsung melupakan rasa sakit kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kamar di susul Taufan-yang masih harus menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

 _~Twisted~_

"Woaah!" Gempa menatap semua hidangan di meja makan dengan tatapan blink-blink.

"Kak Hali…apa nggak terlalu berlebihan?" Taufan tersenyum sweatdrop melihat makanan yang akan mereka santap malam ini terdiri dari steak panggang dengan saus barbekyu, spaghetti, omelette rice, dan pudding sebagai makanan penutup.

Ah…dan bagaimana sampai Halilintar bisa membuat semua itu dalam porsi lebih dari lima orang sendirian hanya dengan waktu tidak sampai 2 jam merupakan sebuah misteri.

"Kak Halilin jangan-jangan memasak semua ini untuk kami berdua yang baru datang ya?" tebak Blaze yang lagi-lagi menggendong Ice yang sedang tertidur, kali ini menggunakan punggungnya.

"Hah?! S-siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku membuatnya karena bahan makanan yang baru dikirim Ayah dan Ibu terlalu banyak. Jadi…apa boleh buat?" elak Halilintar sambil mengalihkan wajah merahnya ke arah lain.

"Kak Hali…" Taufan hanya tersenyum sweatdrop sedangkan Blaze bergumam-gumam tentang sifat kakaknya ini mengingatkannya pada heroine-heroine berambut pirang twintail yang bersifat malu tapi mau alias _Tsundere._

"Kak Halilintar…kau memang kakakku yang terbaik~!" ucap Gempa dengan senyuman blink-blink ditambah latar belakang bunga-bunga pink yang mungkin bisa membuat fans-fansnya di sekolah (plus Author) nahan diri buat nggak keluarin karung(?), tapi tidak dengan Boboiboy Halilintar yang poker face melihat kelakuan adik keduanya.

"Umm…kita makan yuk. Nanti keburu dingin," ucap Taufan mencoba mencairkan suasana dan tentu saja di sambut dengan gembira oleh Gempa.

"Hooaamm…Kak Blaze…? Dimana ini?" tanya Ice sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Di meja makan. Kau tertidur semenjak masuk ke mobil hingga sekarang," jawab Blaze sweatdrop.

"Oh…begitu yah…sekarang kita di rumahnya Kak Halilintar dan hoaamm…nyem nyem…" Ice bergumam tidak jelas sambil menyuapi dirinya dengan makan malam jatahnya.

 _"_ _Entah kenapa…melihatnya malah membuatku seperti melihat Taufan versi lesu ya…?"_ batin Halilintar yang duduk di depan Ice sambil melirik Taufan disampingnya yang sibuk mengunyah makanan sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Ehm…ngomong-ngomong, Blaze…" Gempa memulai percakapan begitu menyadari suasana makan malam mereka yang cukup absurd.

"Ada apa, Kak Gempa? Masih ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" tanya Blaze.

"Mmm…begini, kalian kan berada di Jepang cukup lama…kalo boleh tau, di daerah mana kalian tinggal?" tanya Gempa.

"Mmm…kami tinggal di kota kecil tapi cukup ramai," jawab Blaze.

"Dan kota apa itu?" tanya Taufan.

"Ikebukuro,"

Jawaban singkat dari Blaze itu sukses membuat Gempa yang sedang mengkhayati steak panggangnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Serius?! Kalian tinggal di Ikebukuro?!" seru Gempa sambil menggebrak meja, sempat membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare dari Halilintar tapi sama sekali tak di gubris.

"Iya…paman sampai sekarang masih disana, kok," jawab Blaze berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kalian tinggal di Ikebukuro tapi kau malah menyebutnya kota kecil? Itu adalah salah satu dari 7 kota Jepang yang ingin aku kunjungi!" seru Gempa lagi.

"Oh…benarkah? Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Tokyo…Ikebukuro itu kecil," ucap Blaze innocent.

"Ya itu wajar…Tokyo kan Ibukota Jepang," komentar Taufan sweatdrop.

"Jadi…kalian tinggal di Ikebukuro kan…? Hmm…" Gempa memasang pose berpikirnya, sedikit membuat Halilintar heran karena ini pertama kalinya Gempa mengesampingkan makan malamnya-apalagi makanan Buatan Halilintar.

"Apa disana ada banyak geng warna(1)? Atau mungkin seorang bartender yang memiliki kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata(2)?Atau Dollars(3)? Informan asal Shinjuku yang terobsesi dengan manusia(4)? Zombie pedang bermata merah(5)? Restoran sushi ala Rusia(6)? Oh, atau pengendara motor hitam tanpa kepala(7)?!" tanya Gempa panjang lebar dengan kecepatan 1.000 kilometer per detik.

"Kak…kami memang tinggal di Ikebukuro…tapi kami tidak berasal dari dunia Durarara," jelas Ice yang untuk pertama kalinya berpendapat semenjak mereka sampai di rumah.

"Hee? Padahal kalo iya aku ingin kirim salam ke mereka semua disana…" gumam Gempa sambil menopang dagunya. Halilintar memutar matanya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Lho, Kak Hali? Udah selesai?" bingung Taufan, karena biasanya dirinya lah yang paling cepat selesai makan meski porsi makannya adalah yang terbanyak.

"Kalian yang terlalu lama karena terus-menerus mengoceh tanpa henti. Dan Ice, makan. Jangan buat masakanku jadi mubazir," sahut Halilintar kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat cuci piring.

"Ahahaha…Kak Halilintar bisa aja," Gempa hanya tertawa nervous dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tumben-tumbennya belum habis setengah itu.

 _~Twisted~_

"Gempa, Taufan! Sudah saatnya mandi. Tunjukkan arah ke kamar mandi pada Blaze dan Ice," pinta Halilintar setelah keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju piyama.

"Sip, kak! Oke, siapa yang mau mandi duluan?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku! Aku!" seru Blaze sambil mengacungkan tangannya dengan antusias.

"Aku mau…" gumam Ice dengan mata sayu.

"Kak Taufan harus membiarkan aku mandi duluan. Anak itu kalo sudah menyentuh air pasti nggak bakalan mau keluar lagi," ucap Blaze sambil menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit membuat Taufan tersentak karena meski paras mereka mirip, ternyata Blaze itu imut sekali...

"Kak Hali masih lebih imut…" gumam Taufan tanpa sadar.

"Hah?" Blaze memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Eh? M-maksudku baiklah. Kamar mandinya bersebelahan dengan dapur, ada juga yang di lantai dua, tapi yang di atas lagi dipakai sama Gempa jadi kalian berdua gantian ya," jelas Taufan salah tingkah karena barusan keceplosan.

"Oke! Aku mandi nggak lama kok. Kalo begitu aku pergi ya~~~!" Blaze dengan semangat 45 langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk baru kemudian lari memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hmph, ternyata Kak Taufan itu brother complex ya?" gumam Ice masih dengan mata sayu tapi seulas senyum miring mengembang di wajahnya.

"B-bukan! Hanya saja…duh…" Taufan dengan wajah merah tidak tau harus menjelaskan darimana.

"P-pokoknya, lama-kelamaan kalian akan mengerti, Kak Hali itu menarik tau!" bentak Taufan.

"Oh ya? Menarik seperti apa?" Taufan sedikit bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy Ice yang tampak lesu dan malasitu terlihat sedikit antusias.

"Yah…kalian dari Jepang bukan? Bisa dibilang…Kak Hali itu _Tsundere,_ kalo marah serem, tapi juga gemesin…terus dia pintar masak jadi kayak isteri idaman gitu, ah! Kak Hali juga sebenarnya sayang sama kami tapi nggak mau ngaku, sok-sokan, tapi sebenarnya pedulian terus…"

"Oh? Jadi begitu ya?" Ice tersenyum makin lebar sedikit membuat Taufan curiga.

"Senangnya Kak Taufan mau jujur…dengan begitu semuanya beres, iya kan, Kak Halilintar?" sahut Ice.

Bahu Taufan menegang begitu merasakan ada aura-aura negatif di belakang punggungnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Taufan menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung kicep seketika karena mendapati Halilintar berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"O-oh…hai, Kak Hali…ehehehe, apa Gempa udah selesai mandi?" tanya Taufan dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Ternyata kau ini orang yang jujur ya, Taufan?" gumam Halilintar dengan tatapan mematikannya yang pasti sudah membuat Taufan meregang nyawa jika seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh.

"A-ayolah, kak…tau kan kalo aku suka bercanda?" elak Taufan gugup.

"Ya, dan kau tau kan betapa tidak sukanya aku dengan candaanmu itu?" sahut Halilintar masih dengan tatapan yang sama membuat Taufan langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Kembali kau, Taufan! Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu betapa SAYANGnya aku padamu!"

Halilintar dengan gerakan kilat(?) langsung mengejar Taufan yang lari entah kemana, meninggalkan Ice yang menatap tingkah laku kedua kakak tertuanya itu dengan datar.

"Sepertinya Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan itu memang patut dicurigai…" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Ice, aku sudah selesai mandi. Eh? Mana Kak Taufan?" tanya Blaze sambil menyeka rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Menjelajahi dunia dengan Kak Halilintar. Sekarang berikan handuknya," Ice menjawab seadanya kemudian merampas handuk yang masih dipakai Blaze sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tak mengerti dari sang pemuda ber-code name BAZ tersebut.

 _~Twisted~_

"Ah~ hidup itu memang harus dibawa santai, benarkan Ice~~~?" desah Gempa sambil berguling-guling di atas karpet dengan consol game kesayangannya serta sebungkus keripik kentang dan sebotol cola.

"Hmm…aku setuju dengan Kak Gempa…hooaamm~" gumam Ice sambil menguap kemudian menyamankan kepalanya di atas paha Blaze yang sibuk memainkan PSP yang dia pinjam dari Gempa.

"Blaze, Gempa, jangan lupa bereskan semua itu sebelum tidur," ucap Halilintar.

"Baik, kak!" sahut Blaze patuh sedangkan Gempa tidak peduli dan masih sibuk dengan consol gamenya.

"Taufan,"

Taufan yang baru saja menghela napas lega kembali menegang karena panggilan 'sayang' dari sang kakak (Oke, entah kenapa terdengar ambigay lagi…).

"Y-ya?" sahut Taufan patah-patah.

"Ikut aku. Urusan kita belum selesai," perintah Halilintar dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hieee! Jangan, kak! Aku masih ingin sekolah! Masa depanku masih panjang!" rengek Taufan dengan air mata buaya membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Halilintar.

"Berisik! Aku bilang ikut denganku!" Halilintar dengan kesal segera menarik kerah piyama Taufan dan menyeretnya menuju lantai dua, mengabaikan teriakan "TIDAAAAAAKKK!" dari sang adik pertama tersebut.

"Kak Halilin dan Kak Taufan ternyata cukup dekat ya…?" komentar Blaze sweatdrop.

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya dulu Kak Taufan nggak tinggal disini, tapi orang tua kami memindahkan Kak Taufan disini bersama kami. Yah…sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu kurasa," jelas Gempa.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian belum pernah bertemu dengan Kak Taufan?" tanya Blaze.

"Hanya Kak Halilintar saat kami kecil dulu. Dan aku rasa itu sebabnya Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan jadi lebih akrab…dan jika kalian ingin tau, saat kembali dari KL dulu, Kak Halilintar selalu menyempatkan diri membantu Atok memasak atau belajar masak sendiri. Ketika aku tanya alasannya, Kak Halilintar suka mengelak. Aku tanya sama Atok, Atok hanya senyum terus jawab kalo Kak Halilintar ingin memuaskan seseorang…gitu," jelas Gempa panjang lebar.

"Oh? Jadi itu sebabnya Kak Halilintar pintar masak ya, meski tampangnya agak menyeramkan gitu," komentar Blaze sambil tertawa kecil.

"O iya, kalian berdua kenapa bisa sekelas dengan Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar? Kalian setahun lebih muda dari kami kan?" tanya Gempa.

"Oh? Kak Gempa baru sadar sekarang?" Blaze tertawa kecil, "Itu karena kami disekolahkan lebih cepat. Aku juga bosan jika tidak ngapa-ngapain di rumah jadi saat umur empat tahun kami udah daftar sekolah," lanjutnya.

"Hee…kalian hebat juga," Gempa bergumam-gumam sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Ne, saat kita bertemu di ClockZone hari itu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melarikan diri saat turnamen final RoadFight?"

Bahu Blaze mendadak menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari kakak ketiganya tersebut.

"Padahal bisa saja kau mengalahkan aku saat itu," sambung Gempa penasaran.

"I-itu…well…" Blaze mengalihkan tatapannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Itu karena saat pertandingan final, aku datang ke sana dan Kak Blaze malu karena ketahuan suka ikut turnamen game olehku," jawab Ice tiba-tiba.

"Ice! Aku kira kau sudah tidur!" bentak Blaze dengan wajah merah.

"Hmm…aku tidak menyangka, lho kak…padahal daripada video game, Kak Blaze kan lebih suka dengan permainan anak-anak," gumam Ice.

"Diamlah! Aku kan hanya mencoba," elak Blaze mendadak gugup.

Gempa tertawa kecil melihat interaksi kedua adiknya itu, "Kalian sedikit mirip dengan Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan deh. Warna pakaian kalian mirip, hanya tertukar saja," komentar Gempa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Blaze tidak mengerti.

"Maa, kau pasti paham maksudku. O iya, Blaze…jika kau suka video game, kapan-kapan kita ke ClockZone lagi dan lanjutkan duel kita. Bagaimana?" tawar Gempa dengan seulas seringai.

"Boleh saja. Dan lain kali aku pasti yang akan menang, kak," sahut Blaze membalas seringai Gempa.

"Miaaww!"

Seekor kucing kecil berbulu kuning melompat tiba-tiba ke arah pangkuan Blaze, tepatnya ke atas perut Ice.

"Ah…" gumam Ice sedikit terkejut meski mata sayunya hanya terbuka sedikit.

"Uwaa! Kucing?!" kaget Blaze karena kemunculan kucing bermata biru itu yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ochobot! Aku hampir lupa denganmu. Kau sudah makan?" Gempa beranjak menggendong Ochobot yang masih terus mengeong sambil menjilati tangannya.

"Maaf ya. Ini kucing peliharaan kami, namanya Ochobot. Dia mungkin bingung dengan adanya orang-orang baru," jelas Gempa sambil mengelus punjak kepala dan telinga Ochobot.

"Begitu ya…?" Blaze memperhatikan tubuh Ochobot dengan seksama.

"Dia mirip Pikachu ya?" komentar Blaze sambil nyengir.

"Iya, awalnya aku mau menamainya Pika-nyan, tapi karena aku pikir itu mainstream jadi aku ganti deh," jelas Gempa.

"Woy, ini sudah larut. Mau sampai kapan kalian disitu?" Blaze dan Gempa langsung menoleh ke arah lantai dua, dimana ada Taufan yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari kamar Halilintar.

"Kak Taufan, Ochobot udah makan?" tanya Gempa. "Sudah. Sebelum mandi aku sudah memberinya makan, makanya kucingnya di jaga baik-baik dong," jawab Taufan dibalas gumaman 'hehehe' dari Gempa.

"Kak Taufan baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaze cemas.

"Yah…awalnya aku takut sekali tadi…tapi nggak apa-apa. Aku hanya di suruh membantu Kak Hali beresin beberapa barang-barang lamanya," jawab Taufan dengan senyum kecil.

"O iya, ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Sebentar lagi mau jam 10 mungkin," jawab Taufan.

"Oh…" gumam Gempa seadanya, tidak menyangka acara mengobrolnya dengan Blaze bisa sampai selama itu.

"Taufan, masih ada lagi yang harus diberesin nih," panggil Halilintar dari dalam kamar.

"Ayolah, kak…ini udah larut. Biarkan aku tidur…" desah Taufan malas.

"Bantu aku atau tidak akan ada sarapan untukmu besok," sahut Halilintar dengan nada sedingin balok es.

"Huft…iya deh, iya deh…" Taufan menyahut pasrah dan kembali menutup pintu kamar yang sebelumnya terbuka sedikit tersebut.

 _~Twisted~_

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi tak sabar menunggu besok deh," ucap Blaze sambil menggendong Ice yang kali ini benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap.

"Well, semuanya pasti akan terkejut dengan adanya kalian. Sama seperti saat Kak Taufan pertama kali masuk sekolah hari itu," sahut Gempa sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Ochobot yang sudah meringkuk di keranjang tidurnya.

"Ochobot tidur dimana?" tanya Blaze.

"Dia tidur berpindah-pindah setiap harinya. Kata Kak Taufan, biar Ochobot bisa terbiasa dengan kami semua, tidak hanya salah satu dari kami saja. Hari ini Ochobot akan tidur di kamarku," jawab Gempa.

"Wow, aku juga mau tidur bareng Ochobot," ucap Blaze berbinar.

"Boleh saja. Tapi besok ya, urutannya sih pertama Kak Halilintar, lalu Kak Taufan, kemudian aku," sahut Gempa.

Dan percakapan di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara malam itu pun berakhir setelah Gempa, Blaze, serta Ice masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing dengan harapan semoga hari esok akan menyenangkan (kecuali untuk Halilintar dan Ice yang menginginkan ketenangan).

 _~Twisted~_

"Halo? Oh, yah…Blaze dan Ice sudah bertemu dengan ketiga kakaknya. Um ya, baru tadi siang," seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang duduk di dalam mobil yang terparkir tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"Oh? Kau ingin kemari juga? Hahaha, aku tidak yakin Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa masih sanggup menghadapi kejutan lainnya setelah kedatangan Blaze dan Ice. Ah…ya, tapi terserah kau, jika kau memang cuti maka aku rasa tak masalah. Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan," Ejo jo segera memutuskan sambungan telepon bersamaan dengan masuknya Tok Aba ke dalam mobil.

"Siapa?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Rekan kerjaku. Saat ini dia juga tinggal di Ikebukuro dan merupakan kenalan Tuan Salim," jawab Ejo jo.

"Maksudmu…dia kenal dengan salah satu anakku? Berasa usianya?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Sebenarnya lebih muda dariku, sekitar 20 tahun," jawab Ejo jo lagi. "Begitu ya? Dan apa katanya?" tanya Tok Aba. "Dia bilang ingin berkunjung kemari karena dia juga dapat cuti disana. Yah…dia juga katanya ingin bertemu dengan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa," jelas Ejo jo.

"Dia jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan ketiga cucuku? Dia sudah mengenal Blaze dan Ice ya?" tanya Tok Aba lagi. "Dia mengenal Tuan Salim yang menjaga Blaze dan Ice disana, jadi aku rasa iya. Katanya dia akan datang kesini dua hari lagi," jawab Ejo jo sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hmm…mungkin aku juga akan mengunjungi mereka ya…" Tok Aba mulai bergumam-gumam sendiri.

"Iya, aku sarankan sebaiknya anda kunjungi mereka. Ketiga cucu anda-terutama Gempa, pasti sangat merindukan anda," sahut Ejo jo.

Mobil berwarna hitam tersebut segera melaju di tengah keramaian pusat kota Pulau Rintis.

"Mungkin jika sudah punya waktu. O iya, apa temanmu itu punya tujuan lain selain mengunjungi cucu-cucuku?" pertanyaan Tok Aba tersebut segera mengalihkan mata merah Ejo jo ke arah sang atasan.

"Hmm…kalo tidak salah, katanya dia juga mau mengunjungi sekolah mereka. Soalnya adiknya bersekolah disana juga, dan secara kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Gempa," jelas Ejo jo.

"Sekelas dengan Gempa?"

Tok Aba mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa sepertinya sudah bisa menebak siapa adik dari rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Ya, dan sepertinya Gempa serta adik dari rekan kerjaku itu saling mengenal," ucap Ejo jo.

"Hmm…" Tok Aba kembali bergumam pelan.

Ejo jo tersenyum tipis, "Aku yakin dia juga mengenal anda, Tok Aba. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi jika anda mau," lanjutnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku rasa lebih efektif jika aku berbicara langsung dengannya," tolak Tok Aba kemudian segera beralih menatap langit gelap bertabur bintang tanpa bulan.

"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan," sahut Ejo jo yang kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan.

"Hmm…rekan kerja Ejo jo…kakak dari teman sekelas Gempa yang juga mengenalnya? Berarti dia…" sesosok pemuda berambut raven berkacamata mendadak langsung menghampiri pikiran pria tua berkemeja biru muda tersebut.

"Hmm…Fang ya?" gumam Tok Aba.

"Aku harap kelima cucuku tidak akan seterkejut itu," lanjutnya disertai seulas senyum kecil.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

* * *

 **(*) (**) (***): Silahkan Go Google ya ^^**

 **1,2,3,4,5,6,7: Karakter anime Durarara!**

 **EURIKAAA! Akhirnya chapter 10 bisa saya post~! Hwaaa! *gelindingan* ngehehehe, jika kalian berpikir bahwa Blaze dan Ice itu masih belum cukup untuk menghebohkan cerita ini, berarti akan saya tambahkan karakter lagi~! Sayang sekali saya tidak bisa memunculkan Thorn dan Solar, tapi sudahlah…hehehe, berdasarkan akhir chapter ini, kalian bisa nebak kan, Ejo jo lagi teleponan ama siapa? *kedip kedip* *di lempar tong sampah***

 **Blaze: Author~ jadwal update selanjutnya gimana?**

 **Author: Ah, Blaze…saya juga enggak tau. Soalnya di tengah kesibukan gini, apalagi ini udah akhir tahun…**

 **Blaze: Jangan kecewain readers lho, Author. Nggak baik.**

 **Author: Saya tau…uh, kemungkinan besar bisa saya update di akhir tahun nanti…atau mungkin saat udah masa liburan. Jujur, saya masih kelas dua SMA lho. Ulangan semester udah dekat, jadi harus berkutat dulu dengan tugas-tugas nyebelin yang menggunung…**

 **Blaze: Dah, jangan curhat. Pokoknya Author harus update, nggak pake nggak! *nuntut***

 **Author: Iya, Blaze…duh, kau unyu sekali lagi…*ngelap iler(?)* oke, saya rasa sampai sini dulu ya? O iya, soal fict-fict multi chap saya yang lain, semua itu masih dalam tahap pembuatan, jadi masih belum tau mau post kapan. Jadi kemungkinan besar fict ini juga updatenya nggak akan secepat itu karena harus bagi waktu sama fict lainnya, tapi akan saya usahakan update pokoknya! *berapi-api***

 **Blaze: *Rolling eyes* Iyalah tuh, Author.**

 **Author: Hehehe, oke saatnya undur diri. Terima kasih sekali jika ada setia menunggu fict ini sampai sekarang, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~! ^^ Dan saya akan berusaha membawa Hali kembali lagi ke corner ini. Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang~! Byeee~~~! XD**

 **Review~?**


End file.
